I'm Going to Make that Girl Mine
by Neverwithdraw
Summary: I wanted her despite the consequences... They said I couldn't have her because she was taken and straight, however was that truly going to stop me from getting what I wanted but importantly needed...no. A/N 1/13/2009
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's thought are in italic and so are songs.

"_What it is hoe, ah what's up (what's up)_

_Can a nigga get in them guts (them guts)_

_Cut you up like you ain't been cut (been cut)_

_Show your ass how to really catch a nut (oh yeah yeah)_

_How the hell does he listen to this shit? It's so fucking degrading. Who the hell would wanted to be greeted as a hoe? Only a crack head would!_

"Glen turn that shit down, I don't need to hear about getting a piece of ass." I yelled from my room.

_Did he just turn up the music? I believe that fucker did. _

"_Well give me you number and I'll call (I'll call)_

_And I'll follow that ass in the mall (in the mall)_

_Take you home, let you juggle my balls (my balls)_

_While I'm beatin and tearin down your walls (oh yeah)"_

"Glen I'm giving you ten seconds and I swear to god if you don't turn that shit down, I'm going to break it." _10…9…8…7…6…_

The music went silent. _Well it's is good to know that somewhere in his shithole of a mind there is an ounce of reason left. _

"Hey, sorry about the music," He began as he leaned against the door. "I need you to do me a favor okay?" I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue. "Come to this party with me." _I knew that ass wanted something; he never apologizes without wanting something in return._

"Glen, you can't be serious, why the hell do I have to go?" I yelled at him. _I don't even know the girl, and yet he still trying to drag me to her party._

"Because, this means a lot to me and as your older brother, you're indebted to me." He smirked. "C'mon please, I'm begging here."

I smiled and a returned my gaze back at him.

"Well since you're begging and all, how about you do something in return for me?" I raised my eyebrow while waiting for his response. I knew there was no way he would turn me down. Without me, there was no party for him. Ever since his little disturbing the peace episode, _fucking dumbass might I add_, our parents decided that he could only go to a party, if I would go. So here I am, using that to my advantage.

"Um," He gulped. I could tell by his eyes, he was debating whether this would be a good idea or not.

"Well Glen I'm waiting for an answer, do we have a deal yes or no?" I impatiently asked.

"Okay Spencer," He sighed before continuing. "Whatever it is I'll do it." I grinned and got up to finalize the deal with a shake.

"So what's this favor I'm suppose to do?" Curiosity dropped from his voice. _Ah poor Glen, he has no idea what he's getting into._

"You'll find out soon," He nodded and I continued, "So what time do I need to be ready, Glenie."

"Don't fucking call me that," I laughed "Be ready by nine." I nodded and pointed to the door signaling him to leave.

I looked at the clock it was eight. Fuck that only gave me an hour. I rushed to my closet to look for something; I pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and simple a black tank top with black converse to finish the job. I quickly did my mascara and eyeliner leaving only my hair left.

_Jesus, my hair looks like shit_. I ran to get the straightner and quickly ran it through.

"Spencer hurry the fuck up, I don't want to be late." Glen shouted through his door way.

"Glenie, there's need to rush me, it's not like anyone will notice if you're there or not." I spat back at him.

Once I finished I gradually made my way down the stairs.

"Okay douche, I'm finally ready, so let's go." A grin crept on my face as he turned his back.

"Wait Spencer, how do I look?" He asked.

_Did he seriously ask me that? Hmmmm I wonder about the boy sometimes._

"Glen, are you sure I'm the gay one in the family?" I leered at him.

"Jeez Spence, it was a simple question." He said hurt.

_Things like this only further my suspicion of his true sexuality. If he were gay,at least there would be no need to compete over girls. Unfortunately for him, I slept with half his girlfriends despite the fact they claimed to be __**straight**__._

I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Glen your fine, let's go now." I said annoyed.

--

We arrived at the party and of course Lil Wayne's song_ Lollipop_ was blaring. Once we got inside the house Glen and I parted our ways. I went to find Reagan and he well, I not sure where the hell he went.

I started to walk around and all of a sudden I was on my ass. Fuck that hurt.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She frankly stated

I waved my hand dismissing the apology, "It's fine. It's comforting to know someone can knock me off my feet." I said and winked. I got up and noticed the girl. She was simple gorgeous. Her eyes burned into mine and I glanced down. I still felt them on me, and as I looked back up I heard Glen's yelling. The next I know he's standing right by me.

_Fan-Fucking-tasic, way to ruin the moment dumbass!_

"Oh Spencer, this hot girl is Ashley, my girlfriend." Glen bluntly said. _What the fuck? You've got to be shitting me; there was no way this could be true. _

"What the hell, you're really this asshat's girlfriend?" I asked. _There's no way Glen could get this girl. Something had to be wrong!_

"If you're referring to Glen, then yep I'm the asshat's girlfriend." She smirked.

"Well it nice to meet you then I'm Spencer, Glen's sister." I went to shake her hand. As I was about to let go her fingers lingered longer on mine then they should have. _Hmmm, I wonder if she plays on both sides of the field. _

"So anyways how did you meet my brother?" I simply asked.

"Well it kind of a long story" She paused and I nodded at her to continue. "We ran into each other and he apologized for not watching where he was going. I told him it was okay and after he asked for my number. I told him I didn't give it out to strangers, and well left him there. I laughed and she looked up.

"Sorry do continue, please." I told her

"Well let's just say he never gave up," She laughed for a second.

_This was my cue to say something._

"Yea when he wants something he can be very persistent." I told her

"Right, I noticed and well I finally gave in. He's actually not a bad guy once you get pass the whole ego thing." I chuckled.

_Damn Glen must be a better actor then he leads on to be. This is going to be definitely an interesting relationship._

"Hmmm that's interesting." Was all I said.

"It was nice talking to you Ashley, but I've got to go." And with that last comment I left.

I walked around a bit more and felt an arm pull me into a corner.

"Spencer, don't do anything with this girl okay, I really like her and I don't need you trying to fuck her." His voice was stern.

_Oh shit, I didn't think he knew about that. Why didn't he say anything before?_

"Glen don't worry I don't want you sloppy left overs." I countered back. God I definitely wouldn't mind getting a piece o-

"How come I don't believe your ass, what makes this girl different?" He folded his arms as he waited for an answer.

_Come one Spencer think, why don't you want this girl? She's got the whole package: nice body, funny, and oh god this is not good. _

"Because Glen you said you liked her, and she's not gay so don't worry." I chuckled knowing that fact she wasn't gay wouldn't matter. _Once I got a hold of them, their sexuality didn't matter anymore_.

"Okay, I'm going to try and believe you. If you even try one thing with her, I swear Spencer I will never talk to you." He stated and walked away.

_Oh man what am I going to do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Busted

"Glen, damn it let's go. I don't want to fucking watch you puke up your guts." _Why does he insist on making an ass of himself?_

"Aw come one Spency wency, there's no need to be a Debbie downer." He paused to readjust his eyes. "Why don't you go dance with that skank over there?" _Did I mention that he's a prick when he's drunk? How the hell does Ashley put up with this shit?_

I wanted to smack his stupid ass, "Glen I don't-"

"Spencer it's fine I'll take him home. He shouldn't be a problem and when or if he passes out I'll have Aiden help me with him." _Wow she's even willing to put up with him. Hmmmmm interesting!_

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Spencer? C'mon the party is just beginning." She smiled.

_Is she flirting? No she's simple being nice. You know people can be nice they don't always have hidden agendas. If she was flirting that means…oh fuck me. Don't assume the worst, I mean I definitely wouldn't have a problem with tapping that. Did I honestly say tap that? Fucking Glen's music! Damn Glen, and that stupid promise._

"Well if you dance with me, I will." I smirked while waiting for her answer. _Dancing is innocent…right? As long as we have some space nothing bad will happen. _

"Alright, but only one dance, got it?" She said

I grinned back. _I gotcha girl._

"No problem, well are you just going to stand there or are we going?" I held out my hand waited for her to take it.

"I won't bite, I promise, well unless you want me to bite." I laughed and winked, her face turned white._ Hey what can I say I'm a mindless flirt, when it comes, I can't stop it_.

She took my hand and we walked to the dance floor.

"_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"_

_Damn I hate this song, why does it always have to play at parties?_

"_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_"

There was about two feet between us as we started to dance.

_"I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low_

Somehow are bodies were pressed together. Her body grinded into mine as my hands wondered around her hips. I could feel her breath on my neck. _This shit was definitely my new favorite song. I wonder what she's like in bed? Damn if she's getting me worked up here she must be a freak in the sheets. _

_Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes"_

_She had them_

"_Apple Bottom Jeans Jeans  
Boots with the fur With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
_

Her body continued to grind into mine. I could feel her hips roll to beat of the song. My lips were close to her neck. _God I wish I could kiss her right now or even get her to strip_. I turned to look around and noticed people were starring at us.

"_Shawty got low low low low low low low low"_

_Not good, not good, I need to abort the dirty dancing plan. But god she's so hot and oh god she just dropped it low!? _

"Um Ashley I need to go, but I had a fun time with you." I said while breaking the distance between us.

"Oh okay, well I see you later, and I'll bring Glen him home." She said confusedly.

I nodded making my way to the door. _Shit, Shit, I hope Glen didn't see that._

--

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down._

Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight."

_Damn it, what is that? What time is it? Eight in the fucking morning, correction on a Sunday morning, ah this blows!_

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down._

"This better be good," the line was still quiet. "Talking on your part would be advised on your part right now or I'm thinking today might be a great day for someone to be killed." My voice was stern and irritated.

"Well I'm hanging up, thanks a lot." I was right about to end the call and someone finally spoke up.

"Spencer, would you really kill me, c'mon?" She laughed on the other end.

"Ashley, why the hell are you calling so fucking early? I mean I know I'm great and all, but calling this early is a little stalkerish." I teased.

"Haha, you're ah so funny, anyways I'm calling because I never got Glen home and well he said to call you." She countered back to me.

_That ass, I swear he's going to regret –_

"Spencer, what is he going to regret?" Curiosity peeked in her voice. _God did that really slip out?_

"Nothing, anyways I'll be there in thirty minutes. Bye" I hung up and walked to my closet.

I threw on a band tee and pair of pants. I placed both my piercing back in and went to do my hair. _I wish my hair wouldn't look like shit in the morning. It would be sweet to wake up with with it already straight. I wanted have to spend my time on straightening or doing other shit to it. However since I don't have that luxury, turning on the straightner would be a good start. _I quickly straightened it and went to get something to eat. _Ah oatmeal and a banana that's good shit. _I laughed and went to get my car keys.

It took about twenty minutes to get there. I went to the door and it was already open. Ashley was standing by the door and instantly smiled when I came into view.

"So where is the prick?" I asked monotone.

"I didn't know your lip and eye brow was pierced. That's hot!" She said.

"Yea I know, anyways where the hell is he?" I demanded.

"Um," she paused, "Well see the thing is Glen isn't here. I wanted to talk about last night but I didn't know how to bring it up. So I lied." Her eyes were on the ground. _This is not good, no siree. _

"Damn it Ashley, well since I'm up and all, why don't we get a coffee and discuss last night's activities." I said. I suppose g_etting a coffee won't hurt._

"However you're buying since you woke my ass up." I smirked.

She laughed and nodded.

"C'mon hop into the truck, Ashley." I looked at the empty seat next time, signaling to get in.

--

I pulled into the Roasted Bean and we made our way in.

"Hey, can I get a hot chocolate and a mocha latte please?" I said.

Her mouth hung open causing me to laugh. _Eh whatever._

"What are you getting Ashley?" I asked.

"Um, hot chocolate too." She stated.

She paid and we grabbed our drinks

"So about last night Spencer what was that?"

I shrugged and answered

"What was what?" I smirked as my eye brow went up.

She rolled her eyes and waited for my answer.

"Ashley it wasn't anything, we were just dancing."

"No we pretty much were dry humping." I laughed at her word phrasing. _Well at least she's blunt and honest. _She glared at me and I sighed before saying anything.

"I was having fun that's what I do, so let's forget about it and move on."

She stared at me for a few seconds debating whether to let the discussion go or not. My eyes wondered around the room and finally I met her gaze.

"Okay it gone, _poof" _

"So Ashley, let's go to the beach. I want to get to know my brother's girlfriend better especially since you don't seem like an airhead." I titled my head and smiled at her.

"Um thank you I think. And since there isn't anything else to do why not." And with that we left.

--

"So why my brother? I mean since you're hot, I know you can get any guy you want." I bluntly asked.

"You know, you sound like a guy." She laughed.

"Eh," I waved my hand to dismiss the comment "Are you going to answer?" I uttered to her.

"He's nice, friendly, loyal, and I just happen to like him."

_Wow Glen sounds just like a Golden Retriever. I wonder if Glen would oblige to commands? I can see it now; Glen sit, aw that's a good boy. _

"Hmmm you know you made Glen sound like a dog right?" I grinned and shook my head.

"Ah that's not good is it," I shook my head no and she continued. "Yea that's what I thought, I really do like Glen though."

"So tell me a little about yourself Ashley." I asked.

"Well let's see my parents are Christine and Raife Davies. I am an only child at least I think, but who knows. Each of them could have a bunch of brats running around. Um I'm eighteen and also play basketball at King High. What else do you want to know Miss Carlin?"

"What type of music do you like?" She looked at incredulous and answered.

"Rock"

"Good answer."

"Dog or cat?" I smirked. _These are important questions!_

"Dog"

"Guys, girls or all of the above and whatever is in between?"

She chuckled and paused to for a second, pondering her answer. _Interesting if she were so called straight there wouldn't be any hesitation. That means she definitely has an open mind. Hell yeah! _

"That's a tough question, I'm not sure how to answer that." She exclaimed

"Interesting, very interesting." I remarked.

"Well it's getting late and we must take you back before Glen worries." I said accenting my voice.

"Shit I totally forgot about him, I was suppose to meet him." _Did she say she was suppose to meet him? Shit, not good, if he asked where she was then I'm busted. However, she's the one that called not me, so technical it's not my fault._

"I'll drop you off okay?" She nodded and smiled.

_Holy moly, Glen was in her drive way_.

He was shaking his head.

_Uh shit he's pissed, now what I am going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe if I duck and sped off he won't… ah too late. Damn so much for that plan!_

Glen stood right in front of the car. _Red is definitely not his color, I need to tell him that. Haha, yea not a good time for humor!_

"Spencer, get the fuck out of the truck, please!?" Glenyelled_. Uh oh, here it comes. _

"Ashley, go in the house, I'll be fine. My brother and I need to discuss something in private." I said begging. _Yea the begging thing is only a one time deal._

"Yes Glenie, what did I do this time?" I taunted him. _If, I'm going to get the third degree I might as well have some fun right? It's not even my fault for this shit._

"I told you specifically to stay the **fuck away **from this girl, and you I quote 'promised' you would." He paused for a second, "I am right, do you not say that you would stay away from this one?" I smirked and waited for him to go on. "Nod your head yes and no!"

_Oh hell no now he must be high! No one in their right mind, talks down to me like this. _

"Glen I didn't even fucking do anything okay!? I yelled at him, hoping it would sink in that dense ass head of his.

"God you're such a slut!? For once, why couldn't you just keep a promise?" He screamed and shook his head. "I guess some things never change Spence.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your girls on a leash, now is it?" His demeanor shifted as the comment left my mouth. He was hurt. _The prick deserved a piece of my mind, despite how harsh it sounded. _

"Oh and Glenie just so you know, I wasn't the one that called to come over. So the next time you accuse someone, maybe you should reevaluate it first!?" I sneered and then got back into my truck.

_Man this pretty much blows. Now what? _

--

"_Colt 45 and two zig-zags  
Baby that's all we need  
We go to far at the dogs.  
Smoke that pound of weed  
As the marijuana burn  
we can take our turn  
singin' them dirty rap songs  
_

_stop and hit the bong like Cheech and Chong  
and sell tapes from here to hong kong"_

_Damn Aiden this is emergency, pick up your damn phone! But then again this is a pretty sick ring back tone. I love this part coming up_: "I said roll, roll, roll my joint, pick out the seeds and stems…"

"Um Spencer, are you singing?" He asked confusedly. _Of course he picks up the fucking phone when I'm getting my grove on. Way to kill it Aiden._

"Eh yea, anyways what took you so long to pick up your damn phone?"

"Ah shut up Spence, at least I picked up the phone, I could have ignored you. But honey I would never do that. So sweets, what caused you to call?" His voice cracked.

"Aw Aiden, still going through the puberty stage?" I teased and waited for his remark.

"I see you're still going through the bitch stage." _He never misses a beat. That's why I love him._

_Okay serious moment now!_

"Aiden I need some help!?" _God, what would I do without him and his gayness? He's probably the only one that I completely and utterly trust. He stood by me when I came out to my parents. _

"What's up baby girl?" He cooed.

"Hmmm where should I start? Okay, I hate my brother, my brother hates me and…" I paused for a second before finishing. "IthinkImightbefallingforhisgirlfriend." _Exhale Spencer, there you go. Ah that felt nice to get off my chest._

"So let me get this right, you hate your brother, and your brother hates you. Nothing new there and what was the last part? You think you might be falling for his girlfriend, is that right?" He asked calmly. What the fuck? This is not Aiden usually he's…

"Are you **nuts? **No you must be **high**, right?" _Now that sounds like him. He scared me there for a second._

There was a moment of silence.

"Aiden are you still there?" Curiosity peeked in my voice.

"Of course I'm here. I'm trying to process this mess you've gotten yourself into. So how long have you known her?"

"Um like three days." My voice wavered. He's definitely going to hit the roof. _.6.5.4_

"What **only **three days?! Oh my god! Oh my god! Spencer what the hell is wrong with you?" His voice cracked again._ That took longer for him to react then I expected, I wonder if he's losing his hearing, I should ask him about that._

I chuckled before answering

"Yea I know." I paused for second before continuing "So what should I do, Aid?"

"Well I don't think you should pursue her, but knowing you and your stubborn ass, you're not going to listen." I nodded confirming that. "So be careful, try not to break their hearts too bad, okay? Know that I love you no matter what. Bye honey." He hung up, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Glen if it's your ass, I do not want to hear your fucking apology!" I yelled.

"No it's me." I looked up as I recognized the voice.

"Hey, you better not be in here, Glen may kill me and I don't think you want that on your conscience." I smirked

"Well I don't think he will mind that I'm in here. He told me to tell you he's sorry about this morning, and he knows he's an ass for jumping to conclusions."

"Damn right he's an ass, but it would be more accurate to call him a prick in this case." I grinned and waited for her to continue. _Now what am I going to do?_

"Anyways, was that it Ashley, or was there something else or someone else you wanted?" My voice turned seductively.

She blushed and shook her head.

"Ah," she cleared her throat before continuing, "Nope that was it."

I laughed and walked her to the door.

"Well hey, if you want to hang out give me a call. I won't do anything, I'll keep my hands to myself; I promise, all even pinky that promise if you want." My pinky was hanging out waiting for hers.

She laughed, "I really do think a pinky promise would make me feel more secure." She smirked. Here goes nothing, our pinkies linked and the deal was sealed. _Hmmmm, how should I make my next move, since obviously the whole promise thing went in my favor?_

"So why don't you come to my game tomorrow and then we can do something after. Glen won't be here since his games away, so I'll be bored." _I know something that would be able to cheer you and I up. It doesn't evolve clothes or-_

"So, how about it?" She asked.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I smiled. _Especially, if Glen isn't in the picture! Poor sap!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Me, Ashley and Basketball

"_(Open up, man) What do you want, man?  
(My girl just caught me) You let her catch you?  
(I don't know how I let this happen) With who?  
(The girl next door, you know) Man  
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
(Alright)_

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor_

_How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me"_

"Wasn't me, honey came home and caught me_…" Damn this song cracks me up. It's the classic story. Boy gets caught by girlfriend, he says it wasn't him, which can be proven…well otherwise, and five months later girl is still with boy. _

_Pick up your phone, Pick up your phone_

I grabbed the phone and slide it open.

_So ur still comin' 2 game? _

I instantly replied.

_Hell yea lol, I'm goin', I wouldn't pass up the chance!!_

My phone buzzed and I smiled as I slide the top up.

_Lol I'm glad!_

I laughed.

_C u skool!_

7:30, _oh shit!_

Shower or no shower? I sniffed to check, _oh god, shower_!

I threw a pair of a jeans and band tee on my bed. _Fuck_, I ripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower.

I came out and didn't even bother with my hair, makeup. I was going o' naturelle today.

I ran out the door and jumped into my truck. _What the hell?_ I looked down, _man you've got to be shitting me right now. _

--

8:15, _detention here I come today!_

"You're late…again. What's the excuse today?" she asked

"Amy." I sighed "I simple lost track of the time." I smirked and waited for my detention slip.

"W-wow child, am I dying because here, just hold on, let me soak this in." She paused, felt her pulse and resumed.

"Well I'm alive, Spencer Carlin telling the truth, that's a first." She laughed and shook her head.

"There is no need to be melodramatic; I'm not late that often!" I grinned. _Yea that's lie, already going back to old habits._

She rolled her eyes and began to speak. "And here I thought you were going resume this truth business."

"Well it slips occasionally, but don't let that get out, I might not be able to live it down." I winked at her. "So, since you know, you caught a glimpse of truthfulness, can we pass on the D.T. slip, please?" I pouted and waited.

"Ah," She stopped to debate the question. "I suppose this once, but keep this quite." She whispered and I nodded an agreement.

I walked into the class, "And I see Miss Carlin, came to greet us with her presence today."

_Fuck you, I'm one of your top students. _

"Yea, I found time out of my schedule, so I penciled you in." I sarcastically countered.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to the desk signaling me to sit.

"Well I'm glad, so since you're here, tell me about Othello." He raised his eyebrow and then continued. "We're doing plot and character characterization. So Othello, and go!"

I closed my eyes for a second and sighed. _Damn this going to be long._

"Othello is a key character in the play; however is not the main character. Which I personally think is a little misleading. Anyways, due to Iago's treachery and duplicity, he is able to toy with Othello's emotions; making him vulnerable." I paused for second to catch my breath. Mr. Laud waved his hand to continue.

"The fact that Othello is black is another crucial aspect in the play because it serves as a stepping stone to his destruction. Othello falls for and marries Desdemona, which just so happens to be white. Their interracial marriage is seen as taboo which is the reason it's doomed from the start. Othello seeks acceptance even though he's a leader in the military; he sees his color as a flaw. His inferior complex, and Iago's deceit causes him to destroy his life. He starts to believe Iago's lies of Desdemona adultery and questions whether their love is real. Eventually he cracks due to Iago's guidance and kills her. It's ironic that he kills her in their bed. Iago's betrayal is revealed in the end causing Othello to attack him yet never killing him. It's definitely interesting that Iago never dies, it seems fitting since evil will always exist."

"Well I see you're still perceptive." He said patronizingly.

The bell rang and I went to meet up with Aiden.

"Hello darling, so why were you tardy today?" He smirked.

"Honestly I woke up late, end of story!" I shot back. _I know what he's thinking you know. What girl did she hook up with today?_

"So… who was she?" _Right on cue._

"I swear, cross my heart hope to die, no one. Anyways…" I said as an attempt to try to avoid my sex life.

"Ashley invited me to her game and I need help with something before it. So will you help? Please Aid." I took my glasses off and put the irresistible pout on.

"Eh whatever, what time?" He asked.

"Well the game is at seven so probably six." I smiled and walked to my next class.

--

My phone buzzed

_Want to go to lunch_

_She's killing me slowly!_

I replied back

_Sorry but I can't_

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down."_

"Why not?" She simply asked.

"Huh?" _That's right play the dumb blonde card. _

"Don't play dumb! C'mon I'm hella bored, I know you want to, I can see you debating it now."

I turned to look at my surrounding and sure enough she was there. I sighed and walked over.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Spencer, you can hang up now." She laughed. I mentally kicked myself.

I looked at the phone for a moment. _I wonder if my mother dropped me as child!_

"Right so, um where to then?" I stated nonchalantly.

"Freebirds" and with that she got in her car and leaving standing alone.

The ride was pretty quiet; but it was comfortable silence. My thought raced. Question after question repeated, and there was nothing I could do about it. Everything seemed so surreal.

--

"So" we said in unison.

"You go ahead."

"Are you nervous for tonight's game, aren't the Eagles our rivals." Uncertainty underlined my tone.

"No," She paused. _And the humiliation just keeps coming._

"The Saints are; which is who we're playing tonight." She laughed and I just shook my head.

Our food finally arrived and we ate between conversations.

I picked up the cell phone to check the time. "Hey we need to leave, I can't be late again!" I urgently told her. She nodded and we paid.

"Thanks for coercing me to go to lunch with you, it was above average." I leered as I got out.

"Well if that's your way of saying it was fun, then yea it was above average."

--

"Aiden hurry up this needs to be perfect!" _For once why can't he just do and not think_

"Spencer, Spencer look at me." He exclaimed. _Damn it Aiden I don't have time for this shit_

"What." I yelled.

"You need to calm the fuck down, and get rid of this bitchy attitude everything will be fine!"_ I hate when he's right. Damn!_

"…"

"The paint job is done, you know blue and white are definitely your colors." He cooed.

"Aiden right now, is not the time for your gayness." I said sternly. His smile was now replaced with a frown. I don't think I can hold it in.

I laughed towards him.

"You're a bitch!"

"But I'm your bitch!"

His frown slowly dissipated. _Yep there it goes. _

"That's sweet honey, but you're not my type." I smacked him in the arm. _Eh he's got a point. I just didn't want to see him in crappy mood._

"Yes I know you like the sausage, which you know still baffles me!" I snickered earning an eye roll from him.

"So what's her number?" He asked.

"Aiden you like sausage, why the hell do you need her number for?" Confusion peeked in my voice.

"You're such as idiot, her jersey number dumbass!" _Oh! Ooooh. Why didn't I think of that!_

"Um ten" I told him.

I went to the mirror. _Oh god, this better be worth it._

--

A/N: So I was going to end it there and leave you in suspense but I'm too nice for that (hint hint sarcasm)

After the stares and points I got, I made it inside. The poster was in my hand and as I made my way to the bleachers.

"Spencer, why are you painted blue and white with the number ten on your face?" Reagan asked.

"You know me, I love school spirit, go Cougars!" I shouted.

"Spencer, um we're the Cobra's_" Can I go crawl under a rock and die…now!?_

Finally the game started. I didn't know she was the point guard. _I really do love basketball…just not high school ball. I love Candace Parker, you go girl!_

_Ashley sweaty is hot, Ashley with hardly anything and sweaty would be even hotter. _

_Damn the girl can play, just imagine what she could do-! _

"Ashley Davies hits the three, putting the Cobras ahead by five." The announcer said.

_God this is going to be a fucking long game if he continues doing that._

She stole the ball and I held the poster up as I shouted.

"Put it in easy, there you go!" I shouted. _Oh god, I meant to say put it up easy. Hopefully no one-_

I turned and saw a few people staring. _See me._

She laid the ball nicely up on the glass. Easy points!

All of a sudden she stopped and smiled up at me!

We won, by three. It was actually not as boring as I thought it would be.

--

"Hey I need to get showered and then I'll be out." I nodded and she left.

After waiting about fifteen minute she came out. _God she's gorgeous!_

"Hey there, I didn't know you were the next Ticha Penicheiro."

Her face was priceless. "I didn't think you watched the WNBA." I laughed at her comment.

"Yea I love the Sacramento Monarchs, but I think I'm going to root for the L.A. Sparks because Candace Parker is on the team now."

"Well, I guess you learn something every day." She stated. _Yea I guess you do. Tonight is definitely going to interesting!_


	5. Chapter 5

So I was watching the Liam Show (I like shoes, Text message breakup, and No Booty Calls, etc, so yea) while writing this so it's a little random LOL Anyways yea. Sorry about last chapter I didn't really proof my writing, so my bad.

Ch 5: I can get Sexual too

_Oh man this is going to be an interesting night. _

"So where do you want to go?" She asked. _Well I wouldn't mind going back to my room, losing the clothes and doing the nasty. But can I really say that, sadly no…_

"Well are you hungry?" I smirk_. I know I am!_

"Yea, starved." She says and winks. _Was she flirting? Oh god I think I just died and went to heaven!?_

"This is a sick ride Miss. Davies." I grinned and hopped in the Porsche.

"It was a little 'I'm sorry for being absent in your life' present." She smiled despite the anguish in her voice.

"Well I guess then we share something in common." I laughed.

She shuffled through song and I paused as I recognized the song playing.

"Hey leave it." I told her.

"_If I die and go to hell real soon,  
it will appear to me as this room.  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
in my boxers, half stoned,  
with the pillow under my head."_

I smiled and she nodded

"This is probably one of the funniest songs I've heard! I'm surprised you have this song." I turn it up and immediately my head starts to bob to the beat.

"_I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
maggots pray upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay."_

And there I go, I tune everything around me out, and start belting the song. I forgot a crucial aspect of myself, I can't sing!

"_I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
She touched herself. She touched herself.  
I called her on the phone and she touched herself.  
I laughed myself to sleep._.

_At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When she described her underwear  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul"_

All of sudden I hear a low chuckle and just like that I'm brought back to reality. _Oh shit, oh shit this is not happening!? Why to be smooth dumbass, you're trying to impress her, remember!_

"Damn Carlin, you can be the next American idol." She snickered. _Yep get the gun, load the bullets and shoot me now!_

"Uh to many people, I like to keep the show private!" I winked and turned my attention to the road. _Why to play it off, there you go._

"God damn it." We both exclaimed in unison.

"What a fucker I can't believe he fucking cut us off, God damn that pisses me off." She ranted.

_Note to self never cut her off, I don't need to end up dead!_

_Alert don't pick up phone_

_Alert don't pick up phone._

"Um Spencer is that your phone?" She asked. _Of all the times to call and be a mother she picks now. Thanks mom!_

"Ah yea, it's my mother, as you can tell I like a heads up before she calls." I grinned and looked back at the phone.

_Alert don't pick up phone_

"Spencer if I hear that one more time, I'm going to break that phone." She taunted. _Bossy Ashley is hot! I wonder if she's this way-_

_Alert don't pick up_

She reaches for the phone. _What the hell she's serious!_ My hand connects with her arm.

**Smack **

"Okay jeez, I'm answering it." I spat.

I flipped the phone up.

"Yes mom, I'm out with a friend. No mom, yes you know her, no she's not my new play toy. Oh god mother is that all you wanted? Mom I don't care what kind of apples you buy, Mother, I don't even eat apples. Did you seriously just call me for that? I've got to go. Bye, bye, bye mother." I yelled in the phone. _What the hell was that? Apples, seriously she called me about apples? Okay then._

"So when are we getting to the restaurant Ashley?" I asked curiously. _I hope we don't go anywhere spicy, god I remember last time. Spicy plus me equal disaster. _

"Actually I thought we could go back to my place and just catch up." Her voice revealed a hint of uncertainty. _Damn she works fast already trying to get me in her bed. Okay well she is in my dreams at least._

"Alright, that sounds good."

--

"So what do you want to eat?" _Well it depends what's on the menu. I know what I want! But let's play it safe._

"Um pizza"

"Okay then, I'll go order make yourself comfortable." She said and then left to order.

Immediately what do I do, what any logical person in my case would, I snoop around. I notice a few pictures _Aww, she was such a cute chubby kid. _

Something catches my attention. I swear I heard a growling sound. Oh fuck, here comes Kujo! The growling continues, so I slowly turn. I sighed. _Are you serious, this little thing was making all the noise?_

"Aw aren't you a cute little thing." I start to bend down and all the sudden the next thing I know that little fucker is humping my pant leg.

"What the hell? You horny little bastard!" I try to kick him off, but I fail. So I do the only thing I can, I make a run for it. I check to see if he's following. Nope I guess that little fuck can't keep up. I stop running and bam, he's on my leg again. _Fuck me now!_

"Ashley, Ashley, please get this thing off me." I yell. _This is unbelievable! I'm getting humped by a Chihuahua. _

"What?" She yells.

"Get this little horny bastard off, please." My voice was desperate. _I'm glad she finds this funny because I always find it funny when a dog's ejaculation is on me._

"Oh right, sorry I forgot to tell you." She whistles

"Owen, get your ass over here." The dog looks at her and then back at me. _Is he seriously contemplating whether to listen? _

"Owen now!" She said sternly. The dog does one more double take before finally listening to her command. As soon as Ashley turns her back, I notice his head turn. _Oh my god, did that dog wink at me? Holy fuck, I'm totally losing it now. He couldn't, could he?_

"Ashley," My voice cracked, "Um, so how long until the food to arrive?"

"About twenty minutes, so in the mean time let's watch s movie or something."

We make our way to the living room and she throws on _Super Bad_. _So what's it going be? I am Mclovin. You changed your name to Mclovin? Funny shit!_

I squealed, "I love this movie." I pause for a second. "So Ashley, guess what I saw earlier."

"Beside my dog's penis, what?" She gave me toothy grin. _Ugh god I want to forget that shit. _

"Ugh, yea thanks for reminding me about that. Anyways, it was you when you were five. Aw you were chubby." I laughed.

She rolls her eyes and pauses for second.

"Yes I know, but ugh whatever I was still cute." She smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" I raise my eye brow. _Okay_ _she was cute but she doesn't need to know I think that. _

"Whatever asshole." She scuffed. _Oh I must have hit a nerve._

"I kid, I kid." I said as I threw my hands up. She was still pouting.

"Ah Miss Davies don't pout, you'll get wrinkles." I laughed and got hit on the arm.

"So… not that I don't like hanging out with you but why are you hanging out with me?" I asked bluntly. _The question had to come up sooner or later. "_I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me. I'm a slut, a girlfriend stealer, a dyke, and of course my all time favorite, diseased."

"Yea I have heard things about you, and I think you forgot to say you like to break girls in."

I roll my eyes "Of course how could forget that one."

"Anyways I'm sure some of them are true, however I like to make my own opinions of people. And to answer your question I don't know there's something about you that just captivates me." She looked down for a second and then starts to say something else. "That and you amuse me." She leers at me.

I blushed. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not the blusher I'm the Blush manufacturer. _

"Well since we're talking about you Spencer, what type of girls do you like?" Curiosity peeked in her voice. _Well isn't this interesting!_

"I like my girls' butch. Why?" I solemnly told her.

"Oh, really?" She asked incredulously. She sounded disappointed.

"Yea flannel for some reason turns me on!" My voice grew husky. "I don't know what it is it just make me so wet." _Did she just gulp?_

--

The door rang startling both of us.

"Pizza must be here. Finally I thought I was going to starve to death." She said. _A little melodramatic don't we think?_

I followed her to the door. She opened up and the boy froze. _Ugh horny little boys. Maybe a little show should be displayed. This way at least I can see if I can get a rise out of Ashley._

"Hey baby, who's at the door?" I asked her_. Man, I'm going to hell!_

Her face was priceless. I wrapped my arms around her and started to nibble on her ear.

"Come on hurry up, I'm really horny!" I winked at her and turn to leave.

"I-It's" His voice cracked. He cleared it before continuing. "Fifteen d-dollars, please."

"Sorry about that and thanks." She said while laughing.

"Oh it wasn't a problem, not at all." He smiled and turned to leave.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you?" She stated _I know a few things you can do? _

"And by the way I was playing with you earlier. I don't necessarily have a type however all my girlfriends have been brunette." _Is she smiling? She definitely wants me! _

"So does my brother know you're bi?" _Yea I said it, it's about time I know what's up with her._

"Haha very funny, and no he doesn't because…"

"_Shoes, shoes, shoe, oh my god, shoes. Let's get some shoes" What the hell? _

She picks up her phone.

Hold on sec." _Damn it, great fucking timing whoever the fuck it is._

She mouthed Glen and of course I instantly role my eyes. _Of course it would be him. What a dick!_

"Hey baby, oh yea just watching some T.V. Yea we won by five, how about you guys, oh you lost. Yea…" As I watched her talk to Glen, jealousy overwhelmed me.

Then right away Panic of the Disco's song _Lying is the Most Fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes lyrics (_which by the way is to long of a title_) _flash to mind._ "__I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck. Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie…" The lyrics seemed to fit perfectly with my situation with Ashley. Damn it!_

_I wonder if she really likes the douche bag._

"Hey_ s_orry, we always talk around this time." She said.

"Oh yea no problem, I understand." I told her. _Aw they even have a fucking adorable schedule. _

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Definitely, I'm starving."

"So Spencer do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not exactly." _But I'll get what I want soon enough._

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head as she waited for my response.

"She doesn't know that I like her, but she will."


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm glad I didn't offend anyone with any of my comments in the story. Thanks again for everyone reading!! I love your comments they made me crack up.

Spencer thought, songs, text messages are in italics.

So on with the show…

Ch 6: Riot: Misery Business

"She doesn't know that I like her, but she will."I smiled at her.

"Well do I know her?" She eagerly asked. _Yea_ _you can say that!_

"It's a definite possibility, but enough about me, let's talk about you." I smirk. _That's right, turn the tables on her._

"So then, do you usually go for pompous asses or is my brother just you know, a onetime deal?" I raised my eye brow as I waited for her answer.

She rolled her eyes and then began to answer. "No," she paused for a second and shifted towards me. Her face was inches away from mine. _That's right, let her come to you!_

She started to lean in. _Hell yea, I'm going to show her what she's been missing! Honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could hold out before jumping her. _

Her lips came closer; they were centimeters away. _**Yes, Yes, oh god yes! **__What the hell? Why are her lips by my ear now? Hmmm maybe she's the type that likes to talk dirty; you know preheat, before inserting kind of thing. _

Her hot breathe lingered on my neck. She moved her lips higher and began to whisper:

"Are you sure, your brother is the pompous one?!" She smirked. _And just like that my hopes were shattered_. _You've got to be fucking kidding me! Not only am I horny and frustrated now, there's not a damn thing I can do about it. If she wants this like a game, then let the games begin. _

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down."_

I looked up a realized she was no longer in the room.

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down."_

I picked my phone up.

"Hey dad, yea I realize it's a school night. Alright I'll home in a few." _Shit, of course he calls when things were about to become heated. _

"Ashley," I called out. _Where the hell is she?_

"Ashley, I need to get home."

"Ashley I really need to get home." _Are you fucking kidding me? Oh where, oh where may Ashley be?_

"Well lookie here. Ashley, are you surfing porn? How many times have I told you, if you're going to look at it then at least shut the door." I grinned.

"Sorry mother, next time all make sure to do so." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Spencer if I was looking at porn I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be when a friend was over. And" her voice turned seductive. "I'm sure you wouldn't want my door shut if I was watching it, now would you?" She smirked and turned back to look at the monitor. _Damn her and her rightness! I can't help it though, I'm a nympho. It's true why deny it?! _

"Okay, I suppose your right, but ugh whatever. Anyways can you take me home?"

"So soon, it's only 10:30. Awww does Miss. Carlin have a bedtime? That's so cute, how old are you?" She teased. _Ha-ha clever, did you really think that by yourself? _

"Old enough, I can assure you that" I winked and walked to the door.

--

"So I need you stop here." I told her.

"Um why? If I remember correctly your house is down further." Confusion underlined her tone.

"Let's just say someone won't be happy if I'm seen with you." I countered back. _And tonight is not the night to hear his bitching._

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. I turned and smiled before leaving the car.

"Yea, it's a possibility." And with that I left.

--

I finally get to my house. _Note to self: next time fuck Glen, this whole fucking walking a mile shit ain't happening again! _

I reached for the doorknob, when someone beat me to the punch. _Ah this must be Glen!_

"Spencer, where the hell have you been?" My mother asked. _Hmmm surprise, surprise._

"Out mom, I was with a friend. We talked and then fucked. It was no big deal, really. It's not like I can get pregnant but I guess there is always a possibility of getting an STD. Ugh don't worry we were safe, I promise." Her eyes bulged out._ I laughed internally. _"Mom I'm kidding, god we only made out."_ I'm already going to get grounded, so why not have fun at her expense. _

"Oh god Spencer, I don't need to know about your little filthy life style." She said as she turned to walk away. _Damn she must be getting immune to my mind tricks. At least I didn't get grounded. Whoop Whoop! Ah no, she's turning around maybe I can slip upstairs without her noticing. Damn Whoop Whoop, I knew it wasn't the time to do that._

"And Spencer your grounded." _Damn!_

"Spencer was that really necessary, toying with your mother like that?" He said. _Dad why the hell do you always need to make me feel guilty?_

"Ugh I guess not, but she's a bitch. You and I both know it; I'm just the one that calls her out on it." I smiled and he shook his head.

"Yeah okay you got a point; now get your ass upstairs." He laughed. _I knew there was a reason I loved him. Too bad he wasn't home more often._

"Hey Spence," I looked up. "I love you kido." _Aww a Kodak moment._

"Yea me too dad, me too." I honestly said to him.

"Oh hi Glenie, what brings you to casa de Spencer?" _And of course I know that means house, but room in Spanish doesn't flow as well as casa de Spencer. Ah I like that, it has a ring to it. Anyways…_

"Spencer I know where you were!"

"Oh really Glenie, would you care to enlighten me, since um I'm pretty sure you weren't with me. Hold a second. Oh my god look at that, I'm right! So you were saying?" I taunted him. _I hate when he tries to play detective; save that shit for Law and Order._

"_God Spencer you're a bitch!"He shouted_

"Yea that may be true, but at least I'm not a fucking douche bag!" I spat back.

"You were with Ashley, just tell me the truth for once, Spencer!" He pleaded. _Oh Glenie do you think I'm going to fall for that shit? Guess again._

"Um no, if you must know, I was with Aiden. Here's his number call him up, dumbass." _Dumbass_, _isn't it fitting name for him. Especially in this situation, either way you look at it, if he believes me or not, the jokes on him._

He took the number and dialed it. _Ah poor Aiden I know the kids asleep._ _Now he's never going to let this go. I'm going to have to be crater to him for a week now. Fuck!_

Glen's face drops. _And right there, is why Aiden is my best friend._

He snaps his phone shut. "I guess," He sighed and then continued. "Your story checks out."

"Well, well, that's no surprise now get the fuck out of my room." I sneered at him. _Okay I really don't have a really reason to be pissed, but ugh it's Glen, not only does he get under my skin he crawls around to find areas to infect it!_

_Pick up your phone, Pick up your phone_

_Hey everything alright?_

_I smile and instantly reply_

_Aw was Miss Davies thinking about me? _

_Pick up your phone _

_God I don't no wat 2 do w/ u. and yes _

_I replied back_

_Well I can think of a few things and thank for the concern. I'm fine._

_Pick up your phone _

_LOL Get your mind out of the gutter and I'm glad ur fine._

_I laughed._

_Y? We can have so much fun, especially w/ wat I'm thinking of. JK, but yea I got 2 go. C u 2morrow…maybe. _

_Pick up your phone._

_Y maybe._

_Cuz you have a bf and he doesn't like me._

_Pick up your phone_

_LOL yea well he's opinion doesn't matter. C u _

_Yep she wants me!_

--

_"If you want to play it like a game  
__Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)"_

"Spencer get down here you're going to be late." She yelled

"Fuck!" _God I hope I don't smell! _

I quickly ran to my closet and threw on tank top and pair of skinny jeans and headed down stairs. I walked out the door and headed for the truck. _Oh shit, I forgot to brush my teeth. Ugh that's fucking sick! _

_--_

"_What would you say?  
if this blemished face  
This blemished face with a crooked nose  
had a chance to say whatever he wanted  
from his blemished world of the unknown?_

_Would you give a fuck  
If all that you heard  
were nouns and verbs  
Like shallow heartache?  
The sound of victory  
blowing up your world,(world)_

_Fake faces everywhere I see  
Fake people looking back at me  
Sit down, don't tell me  
Don't tell me where I don't belong"_

I pulled up to the school and made a run for it. I open the door just in the nick of time.

"Ah look it here, the loneliest dyke's here on time." She said_. I'm not in the fucking mood today!_

"Madison, shut the fuck up." I sneered.

"Aw what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve? God you're fucking pathetic. Did you finally realize no one wants your ass?! I know you're trying to get into Ashley's pants" _Do you really want to go there today? Alright then! Let's just refresh our past together __**Miss Straight**__! _

"Madison, Remember the time when you and I were fucking behind Glen's back!" I paused for a second to make a grin on my face. "Do you remember that?" I smirked. _God she's such a fucking cunt! _

The whole class was staring now.

"Shut up, that wasn't me!" She yelled. _Parmore's lyrics rang in my mind "__She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile" god isn't that the truth!_

"Are you sure? I swear it was you screaming my name!" _I guess it's time for imitation._ "Oh Oh, Oh god, I'm almost there. Uh Uh god, keep going, god faster I'm going to cum Spencer. I'm almost there. Ohmygod, Speeeeeeeeencer." _Maybe now she remembers?_ "Are you still sure that wasn't you, because I know I never forget a face. You definitely were a good fuck!"

"Aw Maddy did I hurt a nerve? I remember I use to do it all the time!" I leered.

Laughs broke out. People were pointing and shaking their heads at her.

She looked at me for a second and then bolted out of the class. _And that how it's done!_ _Never start shit if you can't finish it._

"Spencer, get the hell out of this class now!" Mr. Colin shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm out of this shit hole!" I smiled. _Fuck you!_

_Pick up your Phone_

_Wat did u do?_

I replied:

_Told the truth, I don't have time for this right now._

"_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down."_

I picked up my phone.

"What Ashley? What do you want?" I asked.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" She asked. _No I don't _

I sighed and then answer "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Don't be a stubborn ass! I'm meeting you by your truck. Don't even fucking try to make any more excuses, I'm coming that's finally." She sternly said. _I love when she takes control!_

I closed my eyes for a moment and then answered. "Fine." I hung up. _There's going to be trouble in the near future. _

**A/N: So yea anyways i wanted to thank the people that added me on story alert, fav. author, fav. story, or whatever the other choices are. I'm really glad you like the story and if there are any questions regarding the story then hit me up. **

**Songs in the ch.: Paramore's CrushCrushCrush, First to Last's Latest Plague and Spencer ring tone is Lips like Morphine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer's thoughts, songs, and or text messages are in Italics.

Ch 7: Girl, You Really Got Me Now!!

"Damn girl, you look like shit!" She said and laughed. _Aw shucks, don't you know how to get into a girl's heart. My hair looks like hell and I fucking smell like ass, isn't life grand._

I gave her the finger. _Opps it slipped. Yea my ass it slipped_ "Ugh just get in the fucking truck!"

I started the truck and flipped through iPod. _Damn where is it? Ah here it is_. _This is my shit right here._

Instantly I started to rap alongside with the song.

"_Just like bums, we used to stay in the slums of LA by the way  
_

_Gang-bangers killin' each other for rep, sellin' rock cocaine on my doorstep" _

"So why did you decide to skip?" I curiously asked.

"You know why?" Her look was intense and revealing.

_"Had a ball to bounce plus a bike to ride, but my mamma never would let me play outside."  
_

"No I don't actually, why don't you tell me?"

_"But when I got enrolled in elementary school, started bangin' like a fuckin' fool.  
_

_So cool, throwin' up gang signs to the gangster beat, shot an enemy from across the street"  
_

She sighed and just stared at me. "Because it seemed like you needed a friend." _Bullshit, yea I called you on it, bullshit._

"_Mamma came home, said she got a good job. Daddy did too. Now they don't squab.  
_

_Financially, we improvin'. 2 months later, son, we movin'._

_No more duckin' from shotgun shells. Bought a two-story house in East Palmdale."_

_God this song makes me happy. Fucking Madison!_"Interesting, I didn't paint you out to be an Afroman fan."

_"Palmdale, come back to me.  
I need you and I love you, baby.  
Palmdale, come back to me.  
(Check it out, check it out, check it out.)"_

"Hell yea the dude's pretty sick. His music helps me calm down and relax." I exclaimed.

"_No more rats and no more roaches, livin' next door it football coaches.  
_

_Now I got a new place to sell me crack. Now I got little white kids to jack." I love that line!  
_

"_I stopped wearin' blue, wasn't trippin' on red. Too busy squabbin' with the skinheads.  
_

_Stupid questions, distract the class. Rubbin' little white girls on the ass."_

My hand started to make a rubbing motion as I sang along. The car swerved. _Oh shit, my bad._

"Carlin chill out, before you kill us over a fucking hand motion." She teased and returned her eyes to the road.

"I'm going home for a sec to shower, okay?"

She chuckled before replying. "Yea that's a good place to start." _We could always take one together. See what fun we could have! There's a few things I wouldn't mind giving a go._

"I bet it is." I said with a smirk and turned the corner.

--

"So make yourself comfortable, you'll be here a while." I laughed and made my way upstairs.

I got into the shower. _God the warm water felt good. The feeling of cleanliness is always refreshing._

I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I walked to my room and started to get dress however I didn't manage to get much on except my panties.

"Hey are you-" She froze in mid sentence, her eyes scanned over my body. She stopped when she got to my boobs. _God her staring is making me wet! Ai mami, you got me going crazy! _

She continued to stare, but now her attention focused on my abs; lust overwhelmed her eyes.

"See something you like?" I asked seductively. I heard her breath hitch. _I don't know what you heard about me, but Imma mother fuckin' __**P.I.M.P!**__ ha-ha! You know it. Okay ghetto moment now over._

"…" _Oh poor baby is blushing. She's so cute!_

"I never thought I see the day where the Ashley Davies is speechless. Hold on second!" I urgently said

She cleared her throat and then answered "Huh?"

"Sorry I just need to soak this moment in." _Yea I'm still a smart ass!_

"Ashley you can close your mouth now." I paused before continuing. "As faltering as this is, um can you leave or at least stop staring while I get dressed?" I asked._ I definitely don't have a problem with her staring, however if I can't see her all nakie, I don't think she should be able to see my goodies. _

"Don't worry I won't tell Glenie, that you're in love with my body." I said with a grin and waited for her response. _Hmmm, she's speechless again. I love the affect I have on her. _

"Carlin keep wishing honey. But between me and you," She drew in closer. "You need to do a few more sit-ups, if you know what I mean." _Way to play Miss. Davies. Her bitchiness is hot!_

She chuckled and left the room.

After I got dressed I made my way down to the living room.

"Well it's about time, I thought I needed to go up there and rescue you."

"Honey I don't think rescuing would of happen if you went up there, especially now that I know you like my body." I winked and pulled her to the door. I so was close to her. _God I wish I had more balls (figuratively) right now, I would pin her up against the wall. My lip would slowly make their way from hers and inch closer to her pussy (A/N I hate that word). God I could just take her right here! She would never be satisfied with Glen or any guy for that matter. _

"C'mon let's get out of here. I want to go get some ice cream." I stated and walk out the door.

"It's ten in the morning, are you serious?" She shot me an incredulous look and continued to walk next to me.

"Completely!"

--

I we got in the truck and I made my way to Dairy Queen. The car ride was too fucking silent; I threw on some music fitting my mood.

"_I've been sneaking glances and writing lines about you.  
What you think you can take back are the things that are going to haunt you._

I could feel her gaze. I never once turned to meet her gaze.

_This time won't be the last time. That I'm coming straight for your heart,  
You know how I move. And if I must say, I know that I'm worth..."_

"After this, I'll take you back to the school. I don't want to get Miss. Star point guard in trouble" _Ah aren't I so sweet!_

She nodded and returned her gaze out the window.

"_I'm on the search, two floors high. I see the girl that I've been chasing after. Wishin' her eyes would just reach mine. Please girl, you know exactly who I'm after." _

_God it kills me when she's with Glen. Kissing and touching, ugh that shit is nasty. She should be with me, but I can't force things however I can speed them up. Sooner or later she will realize her true feelings._

"What's your poison?" I asked her.

"Uh I'll have an Oreo shake!" _Girl's got good taste. Definitely the one for me._

"Cool, cool. I'll have an Oreo shake as well and some Dippin' Dots." She gave me skeptical look.

"What they're like crack. Once you get hooked, damn don't you crave more! I swear to you, there like crack. One day I saw a little kid eating them and you know what I did, I stole them and ran away. Poor little kid was so devastated that I stole his dots, but I had to get my fix." I laughed and made my way to a table. _True story might I add!_

"So Ashley what do you do beside my brother and basketball?" I cringed as I said that.

She gave me the 'what the fuck' look and I shrugged. "Uh c'mon, it's a simple question sweetie."

She rolled her eyes, "I love music, so I guess writing and composing it. I have a studio in my house so I spend most of my time there_." Did I mention musicians are my favorite! The way they take control over the instrument oh god orgasmic! Especially if they play the guitar, they know how to use their hands. Mmmmm Ashley's hands roaming my body; god the thought-_

"Spencer I lost you for a second." _Damn her and her interruptions._

"Sorry I was just thinking of me and yo- Yonelli. She's so hot." _What the fuck was that? Yonelli what the hell? Jesus, Yonelli really that's the best I could come up with? Yonelli? God!!_ Shoot me now!

"Yonelli, who's that?" She shot me a confused look. _How the hell am I going to get myself out this hole I dug?_

"Some new girl, she's a transfer." I lied. _And it just keeps getting better. I think my hole is bigger. That sounded a little dirty there._

"Oh, so is this the girl you've been lusting after." She asked with a smirk. _Yep I love to do imaginary people. There's something about them, I don't know it's the invisibility factor that makes me so horny. _

"No, she's just hot she's not really my type." I muttered.

"Why not?"

"She's blonde." I laughed. _Okay not funny! Time to change the subject._

"What type of music do you compose and write?"

"Mostly rock… anyways Spencer, why did you do that to Madison?"

"Because she's a royal bitch!" I shouted a little too loud. _Fuck her with something hard and sandpapery, she's such a shetbag. _

"Yea I gathered that, but still."

"Are you almost done?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Yea, let's go."

--

"_I can tell by the look in your eyes  
the way you disguise the way you feel about me  
waiting for this moment to collapse."_

_Talk about words that go hand and hand with this estrange relationship._

"_You know I tried to, oh god I tried to  
break through and every time I look into your eyes, what do I see?  
Inside of me?"_

_God I wish she would leave that tool!  
_

"_I can't take this anymore  
the constant games you've been playing  
and every time you look my way  
all the words you try to say are falling apart  
where does that leave me?"_

"Hey I'll see you tonight. I'll be at your house later to hang out with Glen." Of course she had to mention Glen, you know just add salt to the wound.

I held back the instant eye roll and plastered a smile on. "Sweet, see you then."

Her eyes burned into mine, trying to decipher the situation.

I could tell she was unsure whether to leave things they were, but I smiled to reassure her I was fine.

"See you tonight."

She nodded and headed to class.

--

"_How could you say those things to me  
so effortlessly  
as there's no possibility  
now that it's over  
what do we have to show for all these things  
the possibilities  
it happened so"_

_C'mon Aiden pick up! Wait, he changed his ring back tone, he never does that! Something must be going on. _

"_(quick how quickly)  
how quickly did the conversation surge  
say all you can we make it  
(quick so quickly)  
_

_and when its all said and done  
I never meant to hurt you."_

"H-hello, S…S…Spencer is that you?" He cried out. _Yes dumbass it's me, who the else would it be?! I'm on caller id! _

"Aiden what happen?" I sympathetically asked. _Even though he's a shit head, he's still family._

"Chuck, h-he broke up with me. He said that he was fucking someone behind my back and he fell in love with her." _Oh man, that blows, getting left for a girl._

"Aiden, honey, Chuck is a fuck!"

He laughed, "You just rhymed, god Spencer I love you and thanks for being here."

"Aid I love you too. So we need to get you back out there again. Aiden you're hot, I'm not even going to lie about that. But more importantly you have a great personality; you're there when people need you Aid. Anyways, enough of this Hallmark shit, let's do something tonight. Are you down Aiden or do you need to cry so more?" I asked as a laugh.

"You amaze me. One minute you're sweet and then the next minute you're a complete ass. Only you can pull that shit off."

"Uh what can I say it's gift. So yes or no, actually you know what you don't have a say in this. Meet me at my house around eight and well figure something out." I said to him.

"Alright Sweetie see you then."

I got to my house and as soon as I noticed the sick ass Porsche in my drive way, my heart flattered. And then realization hit and might _I say it's a bitch!_

"Ugh, do you really have to do that shit in the living room? Damn Glenie, no one wants to see your tongue done the poor girl's throat. Move that shit up stairs." I grinned as I made my way to the kitchen.

As soon as I made it to the kitchen my façade vanished and my heart broke a little more.

"No need to be a bitch, just because I got the hot the girl!" He boasted. _Glen watch what you say, I wonder just how much you know about your little hot girl! _

"Glen, don't be an ass and by the way I'm not a fucking trophy." Ashley sneered. _You go girl, tell that fuck how it is._

"Sorry Ash, I…I'm sorry." He apologized. Makes a cracking whip sound He's a whipped motherfucka.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" She asked him,

"No I'm good, thanks though."

I looked up and she was standing about a foot away from me. Her eyes bored into mine.

"Yes Ashley, is there something you need?"

"Look I'm sorry about that, Glen is an ass, and I know he didn't mean that. So what are you doing tonight?" She asked. _Doesn't she change subjects quick!_

"I think Aiden and I are going to Ego. Kid just got his heart broke and stomped on. So I wanted to cheer him up."

"That's nice of you; I'm surprised you possess that quality." She joked.

"I see you got jokes, anyways I got to get dressed, before he comes or he'll have a hissy fit. God he's so gay." I said with a smile. _It's true!_

"Well I let you go then." She grinned and turned to leave.

I contemplated for about thirty minutes on my outfit. Finally I choose something. I went with a blue (slutty) jean skirt, backless black halter top and a black pair of heels to finish the job. I straighten my hair and quickly applied my mascara and eyeliner_. This is why I'm hot!_

I heard Aiden come in and I checked myself over before heading downstairs.

"Damn, you look hot tonight." Aiden said to me. _That how I do it! Especially, when I have my eyes set on something. _

I looked up and blue met brown. She looked me up and down a few times and then nodded to what Glen had said.

Her eyes were back on me. I winked as I made my way to the door.

"Have fun you too, but not too much, if you know what I mean." I told them as I made my way out the door.

--

"Hey Glen, how do you feel about dancing?"

**A/N: So I pretty much love you guys and your comments. I hope you like this chapter, I'm going to get the ball moving with the whole Ash and Spence thing. Oh if you can't tell I love Hardcore, Screamo, and Emo music and I do listen to a little Hip hop, so with that I will always have one of those types of genres in my story. **

**Songs in the chapter: Afroman's Palmdale, The Audition's Smoke and Mirrors, Bedlight for Blue Eyes' The Promise, Dear Whoever's Say Something Else, 50 cent P.I.M.P, Mims' This is why I'm hot (Hate the song but ugh) and I think that's it. Oh I reference Kelly's Let Me Borrow that Top: "Fuck her with something hard and sandpapery, she's such a shetbag." LOL I love those lines. Once again thank you for the comments and I will hopefully start the next update soon. Also I hope none of this shit offends anyone lol. I can be pretty crude, or sarcastic and or well blunt. **

**If you have an question or blahahaha then hit me up**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for the comments and here what you've been waiting for. LOL

Spencer's thoughts, Songs, text messages, past events are in italics.

On with the show:

Chapter eight: Turn Me On!!

"_Hey Glen, how do you feel about dancing?" _

--

As we made our way to the door, Bobby waved us in.

Masses of bodies were slammed against each other. We fought our way through the crowd and got table.

"Damn it's like an orgy in here." I shouted over the music. Aiden laughed and turned back to the dance floor.

"Aiden, see anything you like out there?" I asked as I smirked. He shook his head no and continued on the prowl.

"_Boy, you want my body, wanna ride it like a Harley. Once or twice around the block I bet I'll have you saying whoa, whoa!"_"Do you want to get some drinks?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we headed to the bar.

"What can I get you girl?" The bartender asked.

"A Bay Breeze please. Oh Aiden wants a Gin and Tonic too." He smiled and got to work.

"_First stop, let me pop, drop like a helicop. Pay attention on me while I show you the scenario."_

"Alright here ya go Spence, tell Aiden hi."

_Poor Corey, the guy's been after Aiden for months. _

_Aiden wouldn't notice it if it bit him in the ass. Actually scratch that, he might notice since he likes it up the ass!_

_Hmmm I'm thinking a little mission is in order. Operation Homo! (Not meant to offend)_

"Thanks Cor." I smiled and left.

"Alright Aid, drink up boy, were going to hit the floor."

I grabbed his hand and headed to the dance area. My body pressed up against his. His hand slowly made their way to my hips. The DJ started transitioning into another song. _Damn this shit's hot._

"_P…P…Point em out, point em out if you see a hater point em out, point em out. D…D…D …Damn, I thought you knew me by way you're talking to me You get any closer to me. Ten I might just have to let it go. F…F…F…First things first that ain't your girlfriend, cause I'm a big flirt, so that aint you girlfriend. What you need a hook, I'm a lover not a fighter."_

"Hey Spence," He whispered. "That girl's checking you out, why don't you go dance with her?" He urged.

"Aiden, your already trying to get rid of me ass, some friend you are." My voice mocked hurt and I walked her way. _Yep she's a hoe!_

I walked up to her and started whispering in her ear. She smirked and took my hand.

The bell rang. "Dance hall throwback" The DJ yelled

"_For the longest while we jamming in the Party And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)"  
_

Our bodies instantly met; she slowly grinded into me. My hands inched down to her hips as hers wrapped around my neck. Her hip rolls grew faster and deeper into me. She dropped it low and brought it up slowly. _One word: Hot!_

_"But if you think you're gonna get away from me. You better change your mind. You're going home... You're going home with me tonight"_

I grabbed her hands and spun her around. Are faces were inches away.

"Girl I want to fuck you right here." She seductively whispered in my ear. _Oh man I gotta freaky girl on my hands. _Her body pressed harder into mine.

_"So Let me hold you girl caress my body. You got me going crazy. You Turn me on…Turn me on…Let me jam you. _

_Girl wine all around me. You got me going crazy –you turn me on turn me on."_

I looked up and for a split second I swear I saw Ashley.

_Oh my god, it is her! _

_What the hell is she doing here? _

_Hold up wait second, she isn't here for me is she?_

_Nah she's not here for me. My eyes scanned her body._

_Damn sugar how you get so fly_

_Excuse me while I pick my mouth off the floor. _

_She looked gorgeous!_

_A white baby doll dress draped over her body and black heels to finish the job._

_Shawty right there is a ten, Shawty you a ten! _

My eyes never left hers; I was completely mesmerized by her. She turned to meet my gaze. I smirked up at her and she smiled and walked to the bar to get something to drink.

I turned to face the girl. My arms draped over her shoulder as my body dipped low.

_"So Let me hold you girl caress my body. You got me going crazy. You Turn me on…Turn me on…Let me jam you." _

"Alright you guys know that sound. Here we go, you already to slow it down?" The DJ shouted.

"_Now even though I try to play it off.  
I'm thinking bout you all day long and I can't wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and neck to your eyes, my hands on your hips grind I'm fantazing  
Bout what im gon do to you." _

"I'm cutting in" She commanded. My eyes burned into hers as I nodded. I looked at the girl.

_Move Bitch! _

I waved my hand dismissing her.

_I've been waiting for this moment for long ass time. _

_I'm going get this right and make her crave more. _

She scoffed dramatically before leaving. _Shut the hell up!_

"Where's Glenie?" Yep I said that. Why? I don't know.

"I don't know I'm not his keeper." She shot back.

_Can you be mine?_

_Hmmmm I wonder if I bring this side of her out! _

"So what brings you here on this special night?" I smiled.

"_You got me fiending for her love (can't lie)  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her (with her)  
I couldnt leave her if I wanted to her love turns me into fool.  
Tell me what a man is to do."_

"Boredom." She smirked. _Ha-ha poor Glen_

We started dancing with a little distance between us. I smiled and slowly closed the gap between us. My hands grabbed her and moved her body into mine. The moment was surreal; everything seemed to fall into place.

My hands roamed over her stomach making their way to her neck. My breathing turned shallow, my eyes yearned for answers. All I wanted to know was whether she sharing the same feelings as me.

_Ashley Davies you got me falling in love with you._

My lips moved to her ear as I sang "Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me; can't breathe when you're touching me. Suffocate when you're away from me so much love you take from me."

I paused before continuing. However she beat me to the next verse.

Her voice husked into my ear, "I can't breathe when you're touching me. I suffocate when you're away from me. So much love you take from me I'm going out of my mind."

_I didn't know she could sing. Is it me or is it getting hot in here!_

_What I wouldn't give to take her right now!_

_Lay her down and just have my way with her, I'd even do her right here in front of everyone. _

_Yea I said that shit, kinky I know!! _

"You scare me Spencer." she confessed. She was bare, her secret was unrevealed.

"Seriously you're scared of me, there isn't anything to be scared of. C'mon look at me why would you be scared of this?" I pointed to my body before I returned to the conversation. "If anything you should be turned on!"

_Did I just say that?_

_I mentally slapped myself. _

_ Be serious, tell her how you feel!_

"Hey look at me. Ashley, I'm falling hard for you. When I see you with Glen it kills me, you shouldn't be with that asshole. You and I both know that. My heart is yours, I'm willing to do anything for you, I just want to be with you." I poured my heart out to her.

She leaned in and our lips met. It wasn't rough or forced. Her tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance; I allowed it. A low moan escaped from me as her tongue met mine.

Passion, want, and need formed this one simple kiss. Her hand traced my arm causing my whole body to shiver; I was vulnerable. I wanted her to have my heart.

"It's about time you bagged her Spence, damn girl I thought you were losing your touch!" Evan chimed in. Ashley stopped to look at the guy.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!! _

_It's going down right now!!_

_I'm going to kill this motherfucker. _

_Better yet I'm going to cut off his little pecker and feed it to fucking Kujo (Owen). _

"Evan go fuck yourself you piece of shit, you're such a fucking douche." I yelled at him.

_I'm going to bitch slap the dumb out of him! _

"And to think I actually believed you, but I guess the joke was on me." She cried out and ran towards the door. _What the fuck just happened?_

I ran after her and pulled her back to me. _I was not done here!_

"Ashley I wasn't lying, you were never meant to me as a quick fuck. Look at me," My hand caresses her chin and I slowly pull it up. "Tell me if I'm lying." Her eyes burned into mine trying to figure out the truth.

"See you can't." I sighed. "Ashley I lo-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"Spencer I can't do this, I really thought I could but I'm sorry." And with that she left me standing alone.

See that red pulsating thing on the floor; you do that's great because that's my heart.

_I'm never going to stop trying! _

_--_

"Spencer what the hell did you do to Ashley? Why was she crying?" Aiden asked. _Thanks way to make me feel shittier, god you're such a prick. Why do you have to assume it was my fault?_

"I didn't do anything, I poured my heart out and some stupid fuck said something." I sobbed out.

"Come here sweetie, I'm sorry. Whose ass do I need to kick?" He said while smiling.

"Evan's please, if he hadn't opened his shit hole, I would be with Ashley right now, instead of you." He playfully smacked me. I laughed and continued.

"I know she's feels the same way Aiden, I can't just give up, but I don't know what to do."

He smiled.

"Okay I got a plan!" He squealed. _Oh no, his plans are always the worst. Like oh my god, this one time at band camp…_

"Spency, come on please." He pleaded

"No, no, every time you have a plan I end up in the authorities hands." I shook my head as I mouthed 'no'

"Spencer that was one time and that wasn't my fault."

I raised my eyebrow

"Okay fine it was but whatever. So do want to get Ashley?" _Oh man what am I getting myself into?_

"Aiden if I get arrested again, I kicking your gay ass. I mean it!"

--

**A/N:**

**Okay I know you're probably like saying I hate you right now!! If you are I'm sorry and comment me about it lol. Anyways I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked it despite the whole Ashley + Spencer fiasco. However now we get to see a Casanova Spencer lol. Anyways I don't know when I'm going to update. I try everyday to update but right now my mouth has been killing me and I have start training. Damn Snake bites and damn training lol. Yea note to future snake bite getter (is that a word, it is now) do not accidently bite down on them oh my fucking god!! The pain, the pain, however I think they are **

**definitely hot on people. (Random I know) So yea. Oh and once again I Love you guys and comment let me know how you're feeling about this story.**

**Songs: Holy Jesus there's a few to name. Okay: Nicole (PussyCat Dolls ugh I hate that name) Whatever you like, Colorblind's Point em out, Frankie J. Sugar Sugar, Kevin Lyttle's Turn me on (What happen to him lol) The dream's Shawty a ten, and J. Holiday's Suffocate (Oh jesus that's a fuck me now song lol) it's true don't deny it!! Anyways I think I've my share of hip hop lol. ******** Kelly's quote: I'm going to betch slap the dumb out of you and I'm going to send him a douche bag in the mail. ****Alright that's it folks and leave comments for your girl!! Oh yea I forgot to thank the recent people who added me on an alert. So um thank you LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer's thoughts, past events, songs, and text messages are in ITALICS.

Thanks for the comments, much love to you.

Here you guys go:

Chapter 9: My Love

"Jesus Spencer you need to let that go, it was one time." He rolled his eyes "You know at least you didn't have Tiny trying to get with you." He cringed as he said it.

"Aid, you like it up the butt," I shuddered at the thought.

_God, could you imagine an object up your ass? I mean that's your shitter. Ugh Ewww!_

"So what would have been the problem?" I said as I laughed.

"Anyways you were the one that did decide to go along with it. I mean come on honey you could have said no." He told me.

"If I remember correctly I did!" _Um confession I can't remember that night so well, but does he need to know that._

--

"_Um Aiden I love you and I want to be the mother of your children. I know your gay but we can work around that, I want to bare them. I can see it now, little Spaidens running around the world. Can you? Um hopefully they have my head though, because yours is deformed." I broke out in giggle. "I don't know it just looks kind of like a marshmallow but a cute marshmallow. Ugh it's hard to explain, please don't hate me" I half shouted and half cried to him. _

_There were a few chuckles from the comment and eventually people turned and stared at me. I waved at them and quickly turned around to see where the hell he went and all of a sudden… _

_**Thud**__!_

_Oh shit, there goes my ass. Hehehe Oh my god when the hell did Aiden get three heads? He's an alien I knew something was off with him. Hehehe his heads are deformedly shaped. Ah there coming at me, I wonder what will happen if I poke at them? _

_Poke Hehehe his heads juggled. Eww why is my finger wet? _

"_Spencer that was my fucking eye!" He cried out._

_Hehehe oh shut up, god you're a pansy. It's just your fucking eye but at least now I know why finger's wet. _

_Aiden picked me up and carried me to the couch. _

"_Spence are you okay?" His voice conveyed concern. Aw isn't he a sweetheart!_

"_Yea buddy A-okay!" I whispered in his ear. _

_He laughed and nodded. He turned to leave to go to the bar. He grabbed a few more beers and got caught in a conversation with Nicole. His eyes rolled automatically._

"_I hate her. I just hate her." I whispered to the guy next me. Realization hit when I noticed I didn't know him. Eh this is interesting._

_The song Lollipop came on and I snapped._

"_Goddamn it, turn that hippity hop shit off. A person can only take the word suck and dick in the same sentence so many fucking times." I angrily screamed out. Goddamn it! _

_I briefly looked up and noticed Aiden smirking towards me. His eyes were taunting me, trying to tell me something._

_Ah Fuckity fuck fuck! Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_

"_Spencer, why don't we play a game?" He cooed. No no! Will power stay strong, must fight the urge. Ugh…_

"_Okay what?" Why did I do that? Man this is going to blow!_

"_Truth or Dare is upstairs, why don't we join?" He asked. _

"_Fine." I sighed._

_--_

_What the hell, is that a bong? _

"_New comers welcome! I'm Evan and I'm glad you can join in. You're going to love it" Evan remarked. _

_Mmmm is it just me or did that sound a little creepy. I'm not… joining a cult or anything… right? If they have kool-aid I'm not drinking that shit. I laughed out._

"_So Aiden, why don't you have a turn?" Evan asked._

"_Spencer truth or dare? He leered at me. There it was again the taunting, the challenging me. His eyes were screaming at me to pick dare. _

_And of course just like that I was suckered into it_

"_Dare of course." I nonchalantly stated. _

"_I dare you to run up the street." He smiled. _

_Okay that sounds easy you know except the whole drunken state._

"_Buck naked," My eyes widen from shook. "You know streaking, the birthday suit, or nude." _

_Oh fuck me sideways. He's gay why the hell would he dare this, bastard?_

"_Alright." I stripped down to my panties and bra. I looked at Aiden and smirked as I flung them off. _

_I get downstairs, whistles and clapping started. _

"_Now this is my kind of party." Some pig shouted. _

_Remember to kill him! _

_I open the front door and walked outside. _

_I think my nipples just froze off. Oh look there they are, let me just you know pick them up._

"_Here goes nothing." I shouted back at the crowd. _

_I started running down the street which was uncomfortable as fuck. My boobies were going all over the place; I wish I had a bra on. I make my way down the corner and everything was fine. The next thing I know I'm screaming at nonexistent people._

"_Wooooo I'm streaking look at me I'm streaking. Come join me!"_

_I got the occasional stares and whistles from the neighborhood pervs and then all of sudden I heard a siren and a voice._

"_Miss what are you doing? We got a call that a young woman um was running buck naked. I'm going ask you again Miss. what are you doing?" I turn to look and of course it was a cop. _

_Oh god shoot me now! This is going to go over real good._

_Underage drinking and streaking not the best combinations!!_

"_Oh yea know midnight run, everyone's doing it." I giggled out._

_The officered sighed and then replied_

"_Miss. come with me!" _

"_I don't wanna!" _

_I bolted in the house and tried to hide. But when you're drunk you don't always find the best hiding places. Eventually, coppy found me on the ground passed out. _

_Jail + Hardly any clothes EQUALS possibly the worst night of my life!_

_-- _

"So Aiden what's your plan?" I curiously asked.

_I need to know it if the dumbass wants me to do it._

He whispered in my ear and immediately I shook my head no.

_You've got to be out of your fucking mind I'm not doing that princess._

"Aiden I'm not going to do that. C'mon now it's twelve in the morning and it's a fucking stupid plan!" I protested. "Please be logical for once!"

"Spencer, do you want to get Ashley? It's now or never!" He simply stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

_I hope this works. _

"I always wanted someone to do this for me." He confessed.

_Could he possibly get any gayer._

"Aiden you know I love you right," he nodded yes. "Good if this doesn't work I'm kicking your ass." I left the room and headed to the stairs.

I got to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans on and a band tee. I retouched my makeup cover up the track of my tears that previously were shed.

_I can't do this, what if she doesn't want me now. _

_There's only so much heartache I can take in a lifetime and I've had plenty already._

_She hurt me, actually killed me when she walked away. _

_My heart was in her hands and she squeezed it too fucking hard. _

_I really do love her; but everything has become so complicated._

_She makes me better, freer, comfortable, confused, and loved all at once. _

_There's no doubt in my mind she wants me, me not Glen or anyone else. _

"Spencer get your cute ass down here, we have some where to go!" He demanded.

I took a deep breath and released it. It's now or never!

--

We got in the car and immediately Aiden threw some music on. The lyric began to course through the car and my head.

"_Come on!!_

Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes.  
Nobody tells you where to go from there.  
Seems like fate's pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned."

I closed my eyes againt trying to shut out the world just a little bit longer

_"Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I'll become the bull."_

"Spencer everything will be okay, just trust me." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. 

"There is so much to stake.  
I stumble I lose my place.  
Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin.  
Destiny takes its hold.  
Fight it or let it go.  
But I choose how the day will end.

Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times.  
Today I become the bull."

We got to Ashley's house around 12:30 in the morning. Aiden carried the essential supplies I needed for the plan by her window.

_God I love and hate Aiden so much right now_.

"Okay Spencer the rest is up to you. Good luck darling!" He gave me a hug and went to his car.

So I grabbed the last few things I needed for the plan Aiden had concocted. My nerves were on edge and everything rode on this one moment.

I slowly walked back to Ashley's window and set the supplies down for a second.

I couldn't help but pace back and forth as my mind coped with the idea.

_I can't do this shit, it's fucking idiotic. This is not going to work, but more importantly what if it does? Then what next?_

The CD was in my hand and I placed it in the system. The next thing left was plugging in the microphone. My hand trembled as a placed it in the slot.

All I had left was tattered confidence that seemed to dissipate further into the morning. This was it; I gathered what courage I had left a pushed play.

The speakers echoed out the beat and now it was all up to me.

Here it goes:

I closed my eyes and softly began to sing

"_If I put my hand out,  
would you put yours in mine?  
All of our answers,  
questions in time.  
Don't let your fears tear us apart."_

My confidence slowly inched back into me making my voice grow louder. I wanted her to accept her feelings for me.

_"I want to get closer to you.  
I'm on the outside looking in.  
Tell me our love is real.  
You know that I will understand.  
i want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you.)  
_

_i want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you.)"  
_

I opened my eyes finally and noticed that her bedroom light was on. My fear was completely gone.

"_This is bigger, bigger than you or me.  
In those grains of sand waiting by the sea  
We'll let the current wash us away."_

I continued to sing to her, I wanted her to know everything I had, was hers. I loved her. She was the first person I was willing to admit it to. My heart was hers._  
_

"_I want to get closer to you.  
I'm on the outside looking in.  
Tell me our love is real.  
You know that I will understand.  
i want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you.)  
i want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you.)_

_If I put my hand out,  
would you put yours in mine?  
All of our answers,  
questions in time.  
Don't let your fears tear us apart."_

The music stopped and I noticed she was peering out the window. My heart fluttered; I placed the mic back to my mouth once again and I sang one last thing. The one verse that started this all"

"Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me; can't breathe when you're touching me. Suffocate when you're away from me so much love you take from me." My eyes burned into hers as I waited to see what her next move was going to be.

"Cause I can't breathe when you talk to me; can't breathe when you're touching me. Suffocate when you're away from me so much love you take from me." She sang back to me.

_Holy fuck nuggets, she sang back to me…me._ I wanted to scream and shout but I knew I would be pushing my luck.

The excitement finally completely consumed me and the tears slowly trickled down my face.

"Carlin" I looked up at her "Get your ass in here, before the cops come here." She said with a smirk

Now we're do we go?

_**A/N:**_

_**So this plan and flash back came to me when I was babysitting which isn't my favorite thing to do. You know when you offer to do something because you don't think the person will actually take you up on the offer. But then bam you're stuck doing whatever you said you would, well that's what happen to me. I know I guess it karma blahblah. Anyways we were eating pizza which was one of the creepiest encounters of my life. I order the pizza and these Mexican guys( they weren't cute nono) were staring at me and then started to point at my piercings (Snakebites). Who actually points at someone while the fucking person is looking dead at them. So anyways I shake it off and play games with the kid. So I get my pizza and sit down to eat and I had this weird feeling someone was watching me, so I look up and the creepy dude that pointed at me was staring at me while I was eating my goddamn pizza. Ugh yep my that pretty much killed my appetite. Anyways I threw on my iPod to block the creepy dude all of sudden the song In your eyes came on and I instantly thought of Say Anything a 1989 movie w/ John Cusack and Ione Skye. The whole holding the radio thing I thought was such a good idea however I thought holding the radio for three minutes was idiotic so I thought she would sing instead. I also changed the song too but the concept for the most part was the same lol. Anyways the whole streaking thing was from Old School lol. That movie is the shit. Sorry I won't rant again but I wanted you to know how I got the ideas.**_

_**So songs in the chapter: Lil' Wayne's Lollipop was mentioned, Becoming the Bull Atreyu, Young Love's Closer to you (I prefer the leads older band Recover but I like this song) and then um the fuck me song Suffocate.**_

_**So I hope this chapter was chill, great, sweet or fucking awesome for you!! Comment!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

So I love you guys and those comments made me ecstatic yeah not just **fucking boring happy **but **fucking ecstatic** lol.

Spencer's thoughts, songs, Ashley POV, text messages are in ITALICS

Ch 10: This Charming Woman

"Carlin" I looked up at her "Get your ass in here, before the cops come here." She said with a smirk

_Now we're do we go?_

_**--**_

"Yes ma'am," I grinned before continuing "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, I think that's all." She said and went back inside.

I was utterly speechless. There was something in her eyes that had me questioning this plan. Everything was on the line for both her and I, one mistake could cost us everything.

_What the fuck? That's definitely not the ending I was thinking of._

_I'm not sure what just happen there!_

I walked to the door; my heart was pounding as I tried to grasp the handle. My confidence started to penetrate the fear and I finally opened it. My head peered inside and I noticed a smirking Ashley waiting by the staircase.

Our eyes meet, "What took you so long?" was the only thing she whispered before her lips captured mine. My breathing grew rapid from her scent. Her tongue caressed the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I moaned softly and gave her permission. God she tasted so good. We both pulled back, our foreheads rested on one another, as we soaked in the moment.

We made our way to her room. My body pressed up against hers, she cupped my ass and brought me to her bed. _Damn she's strong!_

My hand slowly reached to take off her shirt. She didn't contest, the shirt was off, and I looked at her body, it was gorgeous. My hand rubbed over her abs, I noticed her body had shivered from the touch. I smirked.

_Carlin you definitely still got it._

_I hope that she's okay with this, we still haven't talked about this tangled web we've weaved. _

"Your beautiful, Spencer." She husked in her ear. _And that's how she captivates me._

My lips slowly made their way down just above her navel. I could hear her soft moan as I traced the outline of her bra. She pulled me in for another kiss. Her tongue slowly entered my mouth,

The next thing I know my shirt is off and her hands roamed down my stomach. Her fingers slowly inched their way down to my waistline. Each touch made me moan and jerk slightly up. My breath hitched, _oh god_. Her hand slipped below my waist and she slowly stroke over my clit causing my body to buckle and force another moan to escape my mouth. _Oh my Jesus, ah, this, I, oooh_

She read my eyes, and unhooked my bra. Her finger traced around the Areola, her mouth sucked on the nipple. My body shifted up, I moaned into her ear. My body was weak, she was in control.

Her eyes were closed "Wait," she sighed "We can't do this Spencer." she muttered.

_God I can't believe this, why must her conscience now come into play. Fuck you conscience I fucking __**hate**__ you, I spit on you. Ugh!_

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!?" She flinched at my words. I didn't mean to yell at her but I couldn't sustain my emotions anymore. I was being ripped apart because of one girl; the girl.

_I'm getting fucking tired of these games. One minute she's hot and the next she's fucking cold. _

"Spence I really like you, but we can't do this. Both you and I know that, I'm just willing to admit it." The sadness seeped in her voice.

I rubbed my head and just sat there. I didn't know what else to do.

_Do I beg?_

_Do I walk away? _

_Or do I stay? _

I throw my shirt back on and got up. I turned around for a second to contemplate what I would do next.

_This is fucking frustrating! Not only am I horny as fuck, now my heart is getting torn apart once… again. Wow this girl definitely knows how to fuck someone over. No pun intended okay, okay maybe a little._

"_Spencer I'm…" I harshly cut her off. _"No, this is bullshit and you know it. Ashley I don't understand, why you can't be with me. Tell me why? Explain to me why you can't choose me!?" My voice was frail, there was only so much I could take.

"_Don't you want to fight back, don't you think you owe me that. There you go again taking my pride; you keep taking me for a ride since I told you I was on you side."_

Her mood never faltered

"Is it because you're afraid to be seen in public with me?" I cringed as I asked that.

She didn't respond again. _Oh ain't this fucking great! I got myself a mute!_

"Ashley you're going to have to help me out here, I know you're not fucking mute, so please explain to me why we can't be together!" I asked in annoyed tone.

"Jesus Spencer that's not it and you know it. I want you but… I'm with Glen" She said as she got up_. Oh no not this again, this running away shit. _

"_Once more you tell those lies to me. Why can't you just be straight up with honesty? When you say those things in my ear why do you always tell me what you wanna hear_?"

"Ashley you can't keep running away, the more you push me away the more pain you cause here. I pointed to her heart "You are who you are Ash."

_Damn it just listen to your heart, and not you're freakin' mind._

"Spencer you knew exactly what you were getting into." She hissed. You knew I was with Glen and you still tried to pursue me." _Oh that's real rich Ashley, throw it back at me. FUCK!_

"You're absolutely right, I'm the idiot here, and I'm the one at fault. I thought you were the one but I guess I was wrong. You know what I'm just going to go, good luck with tomorrow's game. Oh and tell Glenie he's won." I sighed and took on last look of her. I forced a smile through the tears and walked away.

--

"Aiden I need you to pick me up."

"Spencer, what happened?" Aiden asked

"Just fucking pick me up. Okay? Thanks." I shouted in the phone. _Shit, I shouldn't have been a bitch to him. _

I sat for about twenty minutes consumed in my thoughts. Everything was crumbling around me and there was no way I could fix it.

"Hey c'mon kid, get in." He nodded then smiled.

"Aiden I'm sorry for being a bitch, I had no right to take my shit out on you." _Where would I do without him? He was my rock, especially during times like these._

"Sweetie don't worry about it, I didn't take any of that to heart anyways." He said.

_Ugh how the hell can he do that? Just be…nice! _

"Why do things have to be so hard?" I cried out. My hands brushed over my eyes wiping away the stale tears.

"It has to be, or we wouldn't realize how important it really is." He simply stated. His hand rubbed my leg and returned to the steering wheel. Sadness flashed in his green eyes as he turned his eyes back on the road.

_God I don't want any pity. I'm a big girl I shouldn't have started any of this shit in the first place. _

"You have taught me so much, Master Yoda." I laughed and turned to look out into the darkness.

He grinned before speaking, "No problem young Jedi, it's all in a days work" I shook my head at his imitation. "So are you staying with me tonight Spencey."

"Yea, if you don't mind. I don't want to be alone." He shook his head understandingly and my eyes reverted back into the night.

--

"Um thanks Aiden for the plan, although it didn't quite work how I wanted." I said as I snickered.

He looked at my sympathetically and pulled me in a hug. "Everything will work out believe me hon." He gave me the goofy smile and headed to his room.

I looked for Aiden's iPod and flicked through the song list. God could a song fit the mood anymore than this.

Here we go:

"_Smiles and her laughter,  
It's the only thing that I've been waiting for, a time.  
Regardless of our distance, and our hope, grows greater.  
Swept by pretty eyes and laughter for, a time.  
The only thing that I've been waiting for._

I hope it's something worth the waiting,  
'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real.  
Thunderstorms could never stop me,  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily".

I closed my eyes and just let the lyrics course through my head. Ugh why me? Why did I have to have to go for the unattainable girl?

_  
"She's simple yet confusing,  
Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble.  
Days seem like years in this month of December.  
The winter, coldens me for I have yet to sleep.  
And never, will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me."  
_

_I don't know what's worse me letting her go, or her not following her heart? _

I closed my eyes again and drifted away.

"_I hope it's something worth the waiting,  
It's the only time that I ever feel real.  
Thunderstorms could never stop me,  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Emily."_

_--_

"Spencer get your ass in fucking gear girl, you got school." He shouted in my ear.

"God damn it Aiden I don't feel like going to school and stop yelling in my fucking ear you fucktard." I spat back at him.

_I not in the mood, I swear if he shouts one more time I'm cutting off what he values the most and the other guys he fucks._

"Spencer get up sweetie. You need to go to school and excuse my son for being an ass." Mrs. Dennison said.

"I guess," I heavily sighed and rolled my eyes "Just for you I'll get my ass moving." I smiled and hugged her.

_I love her, even more than Aiden but he doesn't need to know, he'll throw one of his bitch fits. There's no fucking way I can deal with that. _

I went to Aiden's room, looked around for something suitable to wear for today.

_Yea I know why I dress in guy's clothes? And I ask this,_ _why not?_

I threw on a pair of grey sweats and a tee-shirt. My hair was messily thrown up, I didn't have time nor the energy to do something with it.

_Fuck people in their asses today. Yea I said that shit!_

"What the hell? Is that you? Spencer's gone to the thug life oh damn I better shut the fuck up before you bust a cap in my ass" I couldn't stifle my laughter. He smiled and blew a kiss to me.

_Damn Aiden_

I flipped him off and went down stairs.

"Already here's breakfast eat up, you're too fucking skinny it's not healthy." She said to me as she unloaded a feast upon me.

_I love her bluntness. I wish my mother could be like this, an actually fucking parent._

_Holy shit, Pleasantville ain't got nothing on this breakfast! _

I took a few bites of the pancakes. "Mmmmm, they're so good. Uh that hits the spot" Aiden gave an awkward stare "Mmmmm I can't help, god there fucking good."

"Um Spencer, I don't know how to say this but could you like be quiet, no one wants to hear your orgasm over pancakes."

_I'm going celibate, no more twat. That's what got me in trouble in the first place. No more, I'm a making a vow. I, Spencer Carlin, am swearing off women. Uh huh no more!! _

I shot him a dirty glare. "Uh pancake, Ahhh right there that quenches the spot pancake. Please don't stop. I need you so much, I'm too skinny." I shouted. I shoveled more into my mouth and just smiled at Aiden. His mom looked at me and just shook her head.

"What?" I asked innocently.

_Ugh if I eat any more, people there's going to see a combusted Spencer. Little pieces of me do not sound that pleasant._

"Aiden can you take me school?" he nodded.

--

I got into the Mustang GT and closed my eyes.

"Sweetie, do not do anything rash today!" I glared at him and mouthed a 'fuck you'.

_How dare he say that? I'm the most rational person in this world…okay maybe not but c'mon give a girl the benefit of the doubt. _

"I'm just saying Spencer I heard what you did to Madison and I know that if she does anything to you today, well there's going to be a cock fight." He said

_What the fuck? A cock fight? If you didn't think he was gay, well know you do. Really Aiden cock fight? When is the last time the boy's got any? Cock fight? Oh god. _

"Wow Mr. Dennison a cock fight? Aiden I know you like it up the ass, but really must you always talk about the penis? Not everyone is so fond of it, if you know what I mean." He frowned causing me to chuckle. _Aw poor baby is sensitive. _

"Thanks Aide, see you later." I waved and walked to class.

--

"Carlin, is that you?" _Oh my fucking god, if someone asks me that one more time I'm going to cut off a vital of their body. I'm not joking, Jesus Christ._

"No I'm sorry you got the wrong person, why do people keep asking me that? Did she die or something? Yes it's me who the hell else would it be Christine? " I asked seriously.

_People are stupid! Really c'mon who the hell would believe that?_ I left before she could respond. _I don't have time for ignorance_.

I noticed Ashley and I tried to get away before she saw me. I couldn't deal with her today. I really want her, but I can't fathom her with Glen it hurts too much. She perfect in every way, but right now I can't bear to look at her.

"Spencer wait up please, I need to talk to you!" Ashley yelled.

_And the morning just keeps getting better. _

I look up and my eyes meet hers.

_Damn it that wasn't supposed to happen. Must resist hotness! Will power don't fail me now please._

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly. My voice lacked emotion; I really didn't care that she needed to talk to me. _Okay that's a lie, but I don't want her to know that._

_And just like will power is thrown out the window. Carlin you make me sick eh!_

She grabbed my hand and held it, as she began to talk."We need to talk about last night."

I gritted my teeth trying to be careful of what came out of my mouth."Ashley you had your chance and you blew it. I asked what you wanted and you picked him. What more do you want from me?" I calmly asked.

_Oh my god she's so hot. I wish I could throw her on the table and- no I take it back she's not worthy of me, but damn that skirt is soooo hot, I know I what I would do right now- no you have _

_to stay mad at her. But-no buts, she broke your heart now man up. Man up? You had use that phrase? _

"…Want you" She said. Her eyes were boring in mine and everything seemed to dissipate.

"Huh?" I whispered. _She wants me. _

"I don't want you out of my life Spencer, but I can't have you in it like you were. Can we go back to friends please?" She begged.

_Friendship, you can shove that friendship up your ass. I don't want to be your fucking friend and watch my brother be with you. I want to be with you, take you out, hold you, and simply be with you. I wanna be able to sex you up, and not worry about any repercussions. Ashley Davies you've got me in a predicament._

_But am I going to say that, no. I rather have her in my life then out of it for good. Cracks whip _

"Okay friends for now." I smiled and walked away before she could say anything back.

_Ugh friends, back to square one. I just throw the vow out the window!_

The bell rang giving ten seconds to get to class.

I had to run to class.

_Oh god I'm out of shape._

"I'm glad you're here on time, this morning Miss Carlin." Mr. Reck stated.

_Eh shove it. Wait where's Madison? She usually has to put her two sense in right about now. Huh weird! _

"Mr. Reck where's Madison this morning?" I curiously asked.

He turned around to look at me. "Madison will not be in this class anymore, due to a certain someone." He earnestly said to me.

_What seriously? Did Santa give me a surprise present this year. I love you Santa, I don't care what people say, you're real._

"Are you serious? Oh god she's such a pussy." I slapped my forehead instantly.

I heard a few snickers from the student in the class.

_Oh my god did I say that out loud? Insert foot in mouth now. What the fuck? Do I always have to say the first thing that comes into my head; however, she's been a fucking bitch to me, every since that night. Damn it he has that face on right now. _

"I'm sorry it uh slipped." I winced at his face.

_Here it comes. Yup the finger is coming right now. That sounded pervy!_

"Alright I know I know principle's office. I'm leaving now." _Damn big mouth. _

--

"So Miss. Carlin why are you here today?" Mrs. Mapes asked.

"My mouth." She laughed and pointed me to take a seat. _What the hell?_

"Why are you in here?" I asked her.

I raised my eye brow waiting for her to answer. Her eyes fixated at the wall "Because of you."

"Huh?" _I wasn't even by her today. How the fuck is this my fault? Do you notice a pattern because I do? She always blames me, however she can't pin this on me. _

She sighed and turned to focus her attention back to me. "Madison and I got in fight over you. That's why I'm here." _Oh she was defending my honor, aw how romantic. Woah wait what happen to her face._

"Ashley what the fuck happened to your face?"

--

Ashley's POV

_I noticed Madison walking into the class. Um is she lost? Why the fuck is she here?_

"_Madison why are you here?" I asked bluntly. _

_Madison turned around, "I'm in this class now because of the dyke. This school shouldn't tolerate that shit, it's a fucking disease." She smirked. _

"_Um Madison, wouldn't that pertain to you as well because from what I heard you fucked Carlin." I got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "And you liked it chica isn't that right? I even heard she dumped you, is that true?" I taunted. Zinger!_

_No one well ever talk about my gi- about Carlin like that._

"_Fuck you Ashley."She spat back. Ha-ha I guess little ol' Maddy has a weak spot. _

"_No, sorry you're not my type and I don't think you would satisfy me." I said as I smirked_

"_Oh that's right, how could I forget you have a thing for that slut, you know she's going to fuck you over. That's the only thing she can do is screw." She laughed and shook her head. _

_Oh hell no, that did not just happen. _

"_Hey Madison," She turned and I swung and connected with her eye. Damn that was a nice right hook, if I must say so._

_Ah my fucking my hand that hurt like a bitch.._

_Fight, Fight, Fight the students chanted, the teacher turned to see what was happening._

"_What ready to rumble chica?"She leered at her._

_She got back up and charged me. Oh fuck me now!_

_She knocked me on the ground. I grunted as my head hit the floor._

_**Smack **_

_Damn her ring, fuck it got me good. I could feel the blood rushing down my cheek. Motherfucker!_

_**Smack**_

_She lifted her hand again to smack me, fortunately I saw it before she could connect and caught her hand._

"_Is that all you got?" I sneered at her. I flipped her over and started to punch her a few more times, before the teacher intervened. Her lip was bleeding. "God you're a fucking bitch." I spat at her._

"_Oh I rather be the bitch, then the fucking dyke. I fucking hate you." She shouted for some reason I smiled. Did she really say that I'm gonna kick her-_

"_What the hell is going on here?" The teacher demanded._

_Neither of us said anything. The teacher eyed us back and forth_

"_Get your ass to the office now!" She screamed at us. _

_Fuck you!_

--

"Why did you do that? How long are you out of school for? And what about basketball oh god did you get kicked off the team?" My voice was panicked.

"Shhh" she put her hand to my lips. Her face was inches away from mine. "I would do it all over, for you Spence." She whispered in my ear.

_Oh my god heaven is so beautiful! Could that be any hotter, definitely not! I have a knight and shining armor. I think I'm going to cry. No I can't do that, no _

She looked over at me. _I hate you tears, you traitors._

"Spence, why are you crying?" Her tone was full of concern.

"B-because that's the nicest thing anyone's done." She wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well what I said was true, Spence you're amazing. I wish things were different." There was anguish in her voice. She sighed and looked away.

Okay we need to lighten the mood.

"Hey if you tell anyone you saw me crying, I'm going to kick your ass Davies. Got it?" I smiled and pulled her into a hug; her vanilla scent overwhelmed my senses.

"You're amazing too Ash." I whispered. _Eh okay enough of this touchy feely crap._

"So can you play tonight?" I asked. She looked at me confusedly before answering.

"Nope I'm suspended for a few days. Coach had to suspense me for a few games as well. So I'm going to Glen's game tonight, do you want to come? I could use the company. Please, pretty please." She pouted.

_I'm such a sucker._

I took a deep breath and answered, "Yea I'll go, but you owe me big time for this. Big!" I said.

_And I know a few things she can do to make up for this favor. _

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a few days but I was kinda lazy and I didn't know what direction I wanted this story to go in. So now we're going to see more Glen in the story I know, I know what you're thinking or doing right now. Yes you can stop rolling your eyes and cussing at me lol. **

**Anyways thank you so much for the comments. I love you guys and I hope you continue to read and review please. **

**Songs in the chap: Steven Childs' On you Side, Bullet for My Valentine's All These things I hate, and First to Last's Emily.**

**Now it's you turn to write something tell me what you think!! Love ya**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer's thoughts, songs, ringtones, Ashley's thoughts and past events are in Italics

The break after Ashley's POV means it's back to Spencer's POV.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this.

Ch 11: I kissed a Girl

I took a deep breath and answered, "Yea I'll go, but you owe me big time for this. Big!" I said.

_And I know a few things she can do to make up for this favor. _

_--_

Her eyebrow rose up slightly to my last statement. "So Carlin, I'm going to owe you big huh?" Ashley asked clarifying. I turned to face her, her eyes wandered down to my lips.

_Friends my ass! She wants to take me down. Quit playing just go get it. I'm giving you permission. _

I slipped my hand under her chin and repositioned her head, "My eyes are up here Davies." I shifted in my seat position my lips mere inches away from her face. Her eyes quickly strayed down to my lips as my head moved to her ear. "And yes honey, big, you're going to owe me big." I snickered and quickly turned to look at Mrs. Mapes.

I noticed in the corner of my eye Ashley fidgeting in her seat as she turned to focus out the window.

_Poor girl, just wait if she can't handle this, her life is going to be hell!_

Madison turned to me, "Goddamn it, no one wants to see that fucking shit." She spat. "God you're going to hell" I scowled at her last comment.

_Now now Madison, let's not get ahead of ourselves, bitch!_

"How's the face? Looks like Davies gave it to you pretty hard, but if I remember correctly you like it hard and fast, don't you sweetie?" I taunted. She sighed defeated. Her hand moved to side of her face contemplating her next move.

_Ain't that right bitch, shut you up real quick. She was a freak in the sheets though, especially when she screamed my name. Good times, Good times! _

I scooted closer to her. "Maddy, I forgot to ask, why'd you breakup with Glen? He never found out about us being together." I asked in a matter of a fact tone. I moved even closer my lips were now on her ear as I seductively whispered "Was it because he couldn't give you what you wanted, make you cum like me? Were you thinking about me when he touched you or was it simply you never liked dick to begin with, you know a closet queer?" I flashed a grin and returned to my seat.

_Shit nothing I thought that last comment would have gotten a rise out of her! Damn_!

Mrs. Mapes directed her attention at me; she smiled as she began to talk, "Miss Carlin, the principal will see you now." I flashed a smile and twirled around to head to the office.

I entered the room; Mr. Edwards was standing by the window. He turned to face me, disappointment flickered in his eyes.

He pointed to the chair; I looked in that direct but remained standing. "Carlin, Sit down." He demanded.

_Monkey balls!_

My eyes glanced at the chair once more and back up to him. Annoyance was becoming clear in his eyes. "Yes sir." It came out quieter than expected.

_Fuck you and the holy than thou bullshit!_

His demeanor changed softer as he sighed, "Carlin I don't know what to do with you anymore. I've tried everything but nothing seems to help." He paused. I shrugged my shoulder and peered out the window.

_Fuck me, here comes the 'could be' speech. His mind must be slipping; he pitches the speech every goddamn time I'm in here. He's a very persistent fuck!_

My mind drifted to tonight's game. _Should I bring someone, Ashley and I are simply friends and if I brought another friend then my interest wouldn't be solely on her._

_Now who can accompany me?_

_Sophie: She's hot oh no never mind I don't think she took it too well, when walking in on me with Holly. Definitely scratch her off the list._

_Jayden: Gorgeous eyes; actually orgasmic, however to clingy. She's a no no. _

_Holly: Hot however too blonde (Dumb as fuck) so no._

_Jordan __**bingo! **__Completely gorgeous especially with her glistening green eyes, she's the total package. Perfect! ___

He kicked my chair lightly gaining my attention. He moved his hand to his head, "Spencer I don't know what happen to you…" And cue the speech.

I shook my head and muttered "Life happened" under my breath. His head tilted to the side, he heard what I had said. I noticed his eyes had shifted warmer as he leaned closer to me.

"Look Spencer," He cleared his throat, "Just because there are shitty people in our lives, doesn't mean we should sacrifice ourselves. You have so much potential Spencer I'd hate to see it wasted." He stated earnestly.

_Is he allowed to say shitty?_

I rolled my eyes and changed my position in the seat. "Sir, what's my punishment?" _I hope it's not too severe, I have swooning to do. _

His body swing around to the window, he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Nothing, however this is your last chance, if you screw up you're done! I can't keep saving your ass, if you don't want to be saved Carlin. If there are any more fights, outburst, vandalizing, that's it… got it?" He asked.

I rubbed my forehead knowing I couldn't promise anything, "Yep, I'll try." He pointed to the door and I walked out.

My eyes met Ashley's I smirked at her, "See you later, sweetheart."

--

_Pick up your phone_

_Do u want 2 go 2 lunch?_

I instantly replied:

_Sorry Ash can't busy._

I shut my phone and noticed Jordan intently staring at me. I looked and smiled, "Sorry, anyways Miss. Jackson will you go with me to the basketball game tonight?" I threw my best pout face on guaranteeing me to get what I wanted.

She rolled her eyes, "You know Miss. Carlin I can't say no to that adorable face."

I laughed, "Alright be ready around six; I'll see you tonight."

The bell rang and I wasn't anywhere near my classroom.

_I fucking hate this school! Damn it I should have gotten my GED._

My phone buzzed I look down to see how it was and the next thing I know I 'm on my ass.

"Fuck couldn't you watch where the fuck you were going?" I shouted at the unknown person.

_Clearly this accident was my fault, but was I willing to admit that…out loud. Hehe. _

"I'm sorry" a low and a slightly trembling voice broke in "Carlin." _Wait I know that voice, that voice never apologizes. Madison! Has hell frozen over?_

My mouth dropped open unsure of how to reply. I just nodded as her eyes lock into mine.

--

_God she pisses me off. _

_She is with me, yet won't leave Glen, I don't understand that shit._

"_Maddy why are you still with the shit head?"_

_Her head rested on my stomach as I stroked her head. "Because it's easier Spencer, I don't have to worry about what people think of me. Pretending to be straight is less demanding than being gay or whatever I am. " I moved my head slightly waiting for her to go on but she never did. _

"_If I could tear you from the ceiling I know the best have tried. I'd fill your every breath with meaning and find the place we both could hide. Don't go and leave me and please don't drive me blind."_

_My hand caressed the bottom of her chin, "I wish things could be easier, for you and for me." I brought my lips down to Madison's. She gently nibbled on my bottom lip as her tongue slipped in. Our bodies became one and she whispered in my ear, "Voy a ir hasta que usted venga a mi boca mil veces." _

_My hands came down and flipped her over. I quickly straddled her waist and pinned her hands back. She tried struggling, but I didn't budge. My lips trailed over her ear "Are you sure about that? I think it's going to the other way around honey. I'm going to make you cum in my mouth" I retorted. _

_--_

I saw her books on the ground "Here Madison," I said as I offered her books back. She looked at me questioningly before grabbing them.

_Awkward!_

"Jesus, take the damn books!" I snapped. She stepped back and stared at me, she seemed too shocked to say anything.

"Well Madison this has been swell and all, watching you stare at me, however I think I'm going to head to class now.

_What the fuck? Take a picture it might last longer_

She muttered something I didn't quite catch. "Madison what the fuck did you say? I'm tired of all the fucking gay bashing. If you have something to say then man up and tell me?"

_I mentally slapped myself, Man up, really? _

Madison stood silent. "What no comment, hmmm something seems off Maddy. Aw did I get under skin honey bun in the principal's office? I walked closer to her, "I did, didn't I? It's okay it wouldn't be the first time."

The final bell rang,

_Fuck me now please!_

**Ashley's POV**

_Goddamn Madison, what a fucking cow! Shit, I have to go to Glen's game. _

_I screwed up big this time I went too far. Sometimes I wonder whether if anything is absolute anymore. Spencer confuses me and scares me. She everything I wanted but wrapped wrongly. I want her, yet am I willing to sacrifice everything for her? _

_Shit Glen_ "Ash, Ashley come here girl." And just like that everything is catching up with me. He leaned in for the kiss. His lips were rough, not the same like they were when we first started dating. His tongue forced its way into my mouth.

_Well this exactly how envisioned my death; choking on a fucking tongue. _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong, it felt so right._

_What the fuck is that?_

He pulled away and took a step back "Um Ashley is that your phone?" He asked unsurely_. No, Yes, Maybe damn it!_

I looked down at the cell phone "Yea it's a catchy beat don't you think?" I shrugged my shoulders as my eyes returned on the phone; Spencer. _Ha-ha Bitch_

"Hey Spence"

'Did you like the new ringtone?'

I shook my head and turned to look at Glen "Yea I loved it, thanks."

'Did I call at a bad time, is Glenie there with you, aw he is, isn't he?'

I rolled my eyes and replied "Yep"

'Well time him hi, oh did you want to meet up at the game or come together?'

"Meet up," I paused to see Glen's reaction, it didn't look good. "See you later."

_Oh fuck why is he looking at me like that?! _

He was pissed. "Um Spence-r said hi." I said trying to lighten the mood however failing miserably; his eyes were distant and cold. The demeanor of his stance changed as he spoke, "Oh really, hmm that's interesting." He replied back.

_Hmm that's interesting? __**What does that mean?**_

"I'll see you tonight at the game, hurry up Glenie you're going to be late to class, lazy ass." I quickly pecked him on the cheek, and pushed him towards his class. He turned back to look at me, the 'What the Fuck' was stamped in his eyes.

_Oh shit did I say Glenie. Load the bullets spin the chamber squeeze and bang. See the blood yep that's mine_.

_What am I going to do? Fuck_

_--_

_Shoot me now. Fuck I hate Calc. When the fuck am I going to use this shit, I plan on living off my parents. Okay not really but fuck me this is pointless. _

_Twenty minutes left, only twenty, happy dance. _

My eyes turned to the over-head. _Ugh does he really have to do, rub his chest. Is he looking at me, oh god did he just smirk oh my god! Stop.Rubbing.Your.Chest. You fucking pedophile! _

_Did the clock break? Why isn't it moving? Please move, please, I'm begging here. I think it' is official, I've gone off to crazy land. I'm mentally talking to an inanimate object, god save me._

Mr. Harrison's back was turned I carefully grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom.

_Let me up Let me out I am suffocating. I can't live without this all behind me Is this almost over now? _

_Oh good ring back tone Aiden. _

_The longest night my darkest hour where you will find me, pale, lost, and dying from the truth._

'Hey sweetie pie,' I rolled eyes, 'What do you need Spence?'

_Are you kidding me? Is his brain the size of a nut! Hehe _

"Aiden I need a ride home, did you forget that your gay ass took me school?" I laughed and waited for his reply.

'Right, I'll be there in a few, see you then.'

--_  
_Damn guilt. He's going to be really mad at me when I tell him about my agreement with Ashley.

My hands became fidgety "So um," I cleared my throat. "Aiden please don't hate me, but" I took a deep breath before finishing, "IagreedtobewithfriendswithAsh." And 3.2.1

"You what?" He screamed. _Bingo, ah he used the girlie scream I didn't think he would use that one. Yep his pissed off_. "Spencer tell me you're lying?" He turned to look at my face, he sighed, "Why, you know she's just going to hurt you fucking more."

"Aid it's okay, I swear it is, I'll get her back or I guess official get her or whatever I don't understand what we had," I rambled "Did that make any sense?" I nervously laughed.

"Yea whatever that little thing was, it made perfect sense, but I don't know about this." His voice wavered. _Oh no!_

"So let me guess you are playing on making her jealous, aren't you?" _How does he do that read me like that. Thank god I can't fucking read his mind, ew him fantasying about naked men and what he could do with them. Ugh god sick._

"Yezzir, I have a date to the basketball game and Ashley will be there. Actually we're supposed to be hanging out however I thought bringing someone would help distract me, if you know what I mean." I started raising both eye brows. He playfully hit me and turned his attention back on the road.

--

I waved at him and walked inside the house. Glen was in the kitchen making his way to me. I could tell he was pretty angry. _Ha-ha phone call aw poor Glen green never was his color._

His hand grabbed my arm yanking me closer to him. "I told you to stay away from her, didn't I Spencer?" There was something in his eyes I never seen before, it actually scared me. He yanked my arm a little harder to gain my attention again.

"Glen you're a fucking prick and yea you did. Do you think your petty ass words well stop me from doing what I want?" I yanked my arm away from him. "Don't worry Glen, I have a date with Jordan. Did you know I was coming to your game you dumb fuck?"

His eyes softened, "Spencer, I'm so-" I cut him before he could finish.

"Save the shitty ass apology I don't want it." I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed.

I looked at the time and noticed I had only an hour before picking up Jordan. Shit! I changed out of the skirt into something more comfortable; jeans. I fixed my hair and did my makeup and ran out the door. She lived about fifteen minutes away.

--

I knocked on the door. Jordan's parents answered the door and let me in.

"Hey Spencer Jordan is upstairs." I smiled and thanked them as I headed to her room.

I opened the door and grinned. Jordan was half naked; her shirt was lying on the bed waiting to be thrown on. _God her abs screamed fuck me now. I wouldn't mind running my tongue down them or maybe even down further_.

I think a singing moment is in order, "Baby I can't keep my eyes off you, so hypnotized by the way you move, And I just want to know baby, what's your name." As she turned I notice the blush creep on her face.

She moved closer to me and husked in my ear "Like what you see Carlin." Her hands roamed over my arms as her face shifted in front of mine. _Hot damn, you have me! God I'll rock you so hard you might not make tonight girl!_

I smirked, "No, eh I've seen better." The answer really wasn't a lie however she didn't need to know that. She smacked my arm and shook her head as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"So are you ready to see guys pat each other on the ass?" I couldn't resist. It's true half the game guys are copping feels of one another. It screams gay however people dismiss it, they allow it to be part of the game.

She nodded her head and we headed to my truck. I turned on the ignition and immediately the music started to play.

"_Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-oh  
_

_  
With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky,  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind_

_Dreams of his crash won't pass.  
Oh, how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystified,  
he left them all behind  
and how his children cried.  
He left us all behind."___

I parked and we got out. Our hands intertwined as we made it to the gym. I paid to get in and I spotted Ashley so we walked towards her. Immediately I felt Ashley's eyes on our intertwined hands I looked up and her eyes connected with mine. I quickly turned to face Jordan and smiled, I couldn't deal with seeing the anguish in her eyes.

_This is going to be one hell of night!_

Jordan's hand move around my back as the game proceeded. My eyes met hers and I leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't long or intense, but it simply nice; she wasn't afraid of public affection or what people would think of her. She was who she was.

I turned back to the game. This was an important night for Glen there were three scouts in the stands; they were all California schools UCLA, USC and UCSB. However all high and mighty was waiting for Duke, both exceptionally good in Woman's and Men's basketball. _I love Duke might I add!_

God I really wish she'd stop staring I think if she stares any longer I swear the left side of my face will have been seared through.

_So Ashy doesn't like me kissing Jordan huh? Poor girl! _

My hand rested on Jordan's lap as I whispered in her ear "Jordan will you come with me to the bathroom?" She looked at me confusedly. I smiled and everything seemed to connect.

_A bit slow aren't we?_

I pulled her down the bleachers and made our way to the bathroom.

_Oh god I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing! _

I pushed in her into the stall and rushed into the kiss. The kiss was hard however at the same time full want. I bite down on her lip, begging for entrance. She caved and my tongue entered. There was something missing! _Fuck you Ashley for infecting my brain_!

I pulled back, "Jordan wait, I don't want to rush into anything, I'm sorry for dragging you in here; that was stupid. Can we take it slow please?" She smiled at me.

_That's a good thing…right?_

"We definitely can do that." She replied back and kissed my cheek.

I quickly straighten my hair and shirt making sure it didn't look like I got screwed in the bathroom.

_Ha-ha screwed in bathroom! _

We slowly made our way up the bleacher and instantly Ashley grabs my hand and dragged me back down.

My eyes lock onto Jordan's I mouth 'be back' and she nods.

Ashley finally lets the death grip go. "What the fuck Spencer?" _Um excuse me_

My focus gets altered to the ground "What wrong Ashley?" I muttered.

Her eyes are fixed on mine I honestly have no idea what to expect. "Spencer do give me that shit, you know what's wrong."

_Okay I do, but it shouldn't matter we're friends._

"Actually no I don't. Ashley we are not a couple." I shouted at her causing her to back up.

_Opps that came out a little too loud._

I took a deep breath and focused my attention on her. "What do you want Ashley? I have no fucking clue what runs through that head of yours. Tell me huh?" My tone was harsh. She winced at my words, her eyes filled with tears.

_Please don't cry I'm sorry! _However I keep silent waiting for her to reply to my question.

"What do you want? You can't fucking eat your cake and have it too? So I will ask you one more time what do you want?"

She took hold of my hand, "Spencer I…"

FOF

Lexj: I'm glad you will continue to read this I greatly appreciate it. I totally don't mind your whining lol. We'll see how everything pans out lol. Thanks for the comment.

RUlo3r: LOL ah Glen's not that bad lol. And that jealousy thing might have worked. We'll have to see whether or not. Thanks for the comment.

Niecyx3: I'm glad you think thug Spencer is cute. Maybe she will have someone who knows lol. Thanks for the comment.

Littletiny: I'm glad you like it that means I doing something right…right? Lol anyways I hoped you liked this one. Thanks for the comment.

Spashley20: It's good you like the drama and hopefully there was enough Madison in this Chapter, and you're right Ashley is a scaredy cat, hopefully one day she will get over it. Thanks for the comment.

Wannabebo352: Good question why doesn't Ashley go with Spencer if she feels so strong for her. Probably fear I'm going to say. She is playing with Spencer's emotions. Glad you liked it and I hope you continue thanks for the comment.

xxMandyxx: Thank you for the comment and glad you like it.

Betty22871: Definitely thrilled you like it, that makes me happy. She has lead Spencer on, she a bad person lol. Jordan might be it for Spencer who knows! Anyways yea I love adding my music to the characters because that's kinda how I am. I quote music to friends and randomly have it in my head lol. Gay Aiden makes me happy no problems lmao.

xDloverx: Me too I wonder who long their friendship will last and Ashley does like Spencer that much is certain but the question is how much? Thanks for the comment.

Kirky123: Sorry it took me a few days to update again hopefully the wait was worth it lol although I left you with a hanger.

Tmacluver: mmm you simply crack me up. Yea I don't think Glen's to bad however yea I have no idea why she did that lol. Eh poor Spencer she'll get over, jk yea poor Spencer. Family guy good times love that show. Anyways love your randomness and I hope you continue to like it. Thanks for the comment.

**A/N: Thank you once again for the comment I love you guys lol. Anyways I will be gone at least a week maybe two and I won't be able to update. I left you on a hanger I'm sorry. Anyways comment and tell me what you think. Much love**

**Songs: Katty Perry's I kissed a girl (LMAO song), Gemini's Hypnotized, AFI's Miss Murder and Scary kids Scaring Kids' My Darkest Hour. **

**Alright now it's your turn to write something.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the comments much love to you all!!

Momo The Great: I'm totally glad you loved the chapter and I kind of felt sorry for madison when I wrote this chapter also. Thank you for the comment and I hope you continue to like it.

xDloverx: Ahh a cliffhanger I know they suck monkey bballs, I'm sorry!! Well here's the chapter and see what she says. Thanks for the comment

Uncsoftballgirl08: Yea I love Candance Parker lol. She a great ball player. I'm glad you love the story that makes me excited. Thanks again for the review.

Wannabebo352: I'm glad you like the udate. You're right it can be both good and bad. But who knows right? Anyways thank you so much and I'm glad you like enough to continue to read.

AbsoluteGarbage: I'm glad you loved the chapter and I'm glad you like the music. Music is important to me so I try to incorporate in the story, Thanks for the comment.

-X-It's-Only-Life-X-: Yea Spencer is funny with that. Its fun to write especially when it comes to her thinking about Ashley. Thanks for the comment!

crickett13: Here I am updating lol. I know I was mean leaving you like that please accept my apologizes I will try not to do that but I can't promise in the future!! I'm glad you like the story!! Thanks for the comment!

Kirby123: Yea she probably will be lol and I'm glad you like it enough to continue and thanks for the comment.

xxMandyxx: Thank you and hopefully you like this chapter.

RUlov3r: I'm glad you want Spashley, and I'm glad that either way you will be happy. Hopefully I don't let you down. thanks for the comment.

lexj: Sorry for the wait however I have the other chapter done... well mostly lol. yea I know I should put a warning up i will I promise lol. Anyways thanks for the review.

viewabc: I know I know I'm sorry. I know I'm evil, I can't help it, blame my mom lol jk. So here it is... Thanks for the comment.

popsycle girl: I'm a tease, they say the first step is to admit lol and I do... anyways I hope you like this and thanks for the comment.

littletiny: I love that song I kissed a Girl not really cause of the words lol but the beat it so catchy. Anyways thank you for the comment

tmacluver: I'm sorry jeez lol, and they might get together who knows right? You crack me up and hopefully you continue to like it and comment. Thank you.

dttdemon: The ending was torture you're right. I don't know why I gave you a cliffy but I did I'm sorry. LOL about the begging well here's the update. Thanks.

chloedarko: Wow I'm glad you read all the chapter that means this crappy story is worth reading lol. I'm glad you like the music. Thanks so much for the comment.

spashley20: Yes Madison people wanted to see more of her so I did it lol. Maybe you're right that she's like that b/c she misses Spence. Well have to wait and see lol. Thank you for the comment!

Here is the Chapter finally AHHHHHHH:

Ch 12: Back At One

She took a hold of my hand. "Spencer I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the come here, go away trip I've been putting you through."

"Okay why," my voiced cracked. "Would you do that?"

_Oh great now my voice decides to crack._

She pulled me closer, her lips were inches away, "Because I want you and I don't want to hurt you." I backed up. "Spencer, come to my place after the game."

_Do I give into the devil's temptation? God save me!_

I sighed as I tried to figure what my next word would be. Everything seemed to be falling into place but a part of me couldn't help think of Jordan.

_No no, please no, not the word vomit, help me!_

"I," I swallowed heavily before continuing, "Can't Ashley," _And there it goes, oh my god what did I just do?_

She stumbled back turning her eyes away. Reality finally sunk in, "Huh?" She cleared her throat and continued, "Why not? Spencer I'm trying here!" she screamed.

_It's a little too late; reality needs to bite her in the ass. _

"I'm glad you made up your mind, but I'm with Jordan and you're with Glen." I gritted my teeth I didn't want to do this. "I'm sorry."

_I shouldn't be toying with her emotions, but some part of me wants her have a dose of her medicine. Fuck! _

"_I've been thinking about you, my love and all the crazy things that you put me through. Now I'm coming around, throwing it back to you. Were you thinking of me when you kissed him could you taste me when you licked his skin."  
_

The pain flickered in her eyes. She closed them and the tears slowly trickled down. She tried to grab my arm but I pulled away.

_Why am I doing this, it's like the poltergeist has possessed me. _

I turned to look at her one last time, "Spencer, don't do this." She pleaded. There wasn't nothing else needed to be said, I left.

"_Let's __turn around and head in different directions, Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all. We said what we feel, then we stop ourselves, and just walk away. Never looking back, loving every second of it, we just walk away. This is probably the best, not to mention the worst idea, that I have ever had."_

_Shit, fuck… shit, I might have just made the biggest mistake of my life_. My fingers pressed into my forehead, I wanted to cry but now wasn't the time nor place. I took a long deep breath and turned to walk back into the gym.

_Carlin you're a dumb fuck, yea I said it! You had the girl of your dreams right there, right in fucking front of you and you just pissed it away! Yep you just flushed her down the toilet. See that swirl moving and that thing disappearing that is her. You big douche!_

_Fuck!_

Jordan smiled up at me as I sat next to her. Her body shifted to face me. Something in her eyes maybe the confusion or worry caused me fidget. I felt guilty for using her like I did.

_Fuck you guilt if I could I would kick you! Ugh!_

Her hand lied on top of mine "Carlin, I want to ask you something okay?" Her tone was quaint, causing my nerves to further unravel. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, the only thing left for me to do was comply with a nod.

Jordan placed her hand on her head and let a sigh go, "I'm not mad but why did you bring me here to make Ashley jealous?"

_Damn ain't she perceptive, I sure know how to pick them! _

"Huh?" _Play dumb, since you sure know how to act it!_

She rolled her eyes and looked towards the game. Ronny made the shot and she focused her attention back on me. "Spencer, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you. Please answer the question." She calmly asked.

I inhaled and then let it go, "I brought you here because I wanted Ashley to come to her senses. We kind of started something behind Glen's back. Jordan I love her so much and I think I just made the biggest mistake." I paused to catch my breath, she smiled at me to continue. "She finally told me she wanted me too, but I turned away. I am so fucked, shoot me now, please."

Jordan laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Jordan I know your gorgeous, but jeez I will not have sex with you. What type of person do you think I am?" I smirked.

She raised her eye brow, "Are you sure you want to be asking me that because from the looks of it, Blondie you're an idiot." I hit her in the arm and laughed. "Hey, Hey you asked and I just told it you how it is, don't be hating on me." She finished.

I shook my head, "Um Jordan, 'don't be hating', that's definitely a no no, an actually hell no for you, don't say that again sweetie." I teased.

I tried dodging her hand however she got me on head, "Carlin shut up!" she retorted. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders as I got into the car.

"God you're so demanding, you could have just asked me to be quiet politely and I would have done it, maybe." I feigned hurt and turned to start the ignition. I closed my eyes once more Ashley was racing in my mind. Her smile, touch, lips, face, body, and voice were haunting yet soothing.

"So Miss Carlin, what are you going to do about Ashley? I noticed she left the gym, so why don't you go over there, after you drop me off." She snickered and faced the passenger window.

_Why didn't I think of that? Idiot! _

I grinned and turned up the volume to the song.

"_Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're  
gasping with all your might_

_You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)_

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  


_It feels like, it feels like you're  
gasping with all your might."_

I pulled up to her house.

_This has been in interesting night._

"Well I guess this is it Carlin, this had been an interesting night, oh fuck it, actually it's been quite exciting and suspenseful. I love drama and well your ass is full of it, now the question is will the girl get the girl? Dun Dun Dun!" She chuckled and unlatched her seatbelt. She turned to leave but suddenly kissed my cheek. I smiled and shooed her out the car.

"Bye." I yelled at her and left.

--

I pulled up to the stop sign; I had to two choices right or left_. Shit shit shit right or left. Right or left, left or right ugh. One will take me to Ashley and the other back to my house. Oh fuck it, I'm running on impulse now, hopefully this time it does me some good._

This is it, I cautiously walked to the door. My fear was growing, I had no idea if she was even home, or whether Glen was with her.

_Ew, I hope they're not doing the nasty! That will scar me for the rest of my life. Should I knock, or barge in, I'll go with option one simply because I don't want her to call the cops. _

_Cop+Me Jail which equals the third worst moment of my life. _

My hand came to the door, but I couldn't force it to knock. I looked down at the hand, my nerves were getting the best of me; my hand was trembling. I quickly closed eyes and took a deep breath and I finally knocked on the door. The only thing left to do was wait for someone to answer.

_This blows ass! _

The door finally cracked opened and an unfamiliar girl answered it. My eyes briefly scanned her, "Um is Ashley here, it really important I talk to her." She just stood there silently.

_Awkward silence is well awkward_

She finally started to speak, "You're Spencer aren't you." I shook my head and she opened the door for me to come in.

Her hand was in front of her, "Hi I'm Kyla, Ashley's younger sister." I shook her hand and just stared blankly.

_Hmmmm sister interesting._

I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you. I'm really sorry for coming here late but I really need to talk to Ashley." I told her urgently.

"Yea I figured, I have no idea what you did to my sister, but I've never heard her talk about someone like she has you." She paused. _I know I'm irresistible, it just takes a little time and then they're hung up on me. Got to thank the charm it's alluring_,

"However," her tone became stern, "I haven't seen her cry so much either, whatever you did to her you need to fix. If you hurt her anymore more I swear I'll kill you."

I gulped. _What the hell just happened? Okay whatever it was it turned poster child into a fucking demon_. "Okay" I choked out.

Her smile returned, "Well okay, she's up in her room, it's the second door on the right. Good luck." She chirped.

_Well goodbye Miss. Bipolar. She is one of the fucking weirdest kids I've ever met. Note to self watch out for her, also find out if she on meds._

Here goes…

A/N: Hello Pretty people, so here's the update and I know…Ah I left you with a cliff hanger again. Jeez I'm a beyotch lol. Anyways my trip has been very interesting I might be going back again before I leave to go to Michigan for school. So If I do it's going to be hard as fuck to update lol. Anyways I have a few chapters written so I will post them if I go back up. Your comments made my day I looooooooove (yea I got happy with the Os) you guys and I hope you continue to like the story and continue to review.

Songs: The Calling's Adrienne, Chiodos' Baby you wouldn't last a minute…, Skillet's Live free or let me die.


	13. Chapter 13

I love you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much lol. I hope this was an okay chapter and it's on the longer side btw.

FOF thingy:

lexj: I'm glad that you are happy I'm back, and I know a cliff hanger but here is the update. And hopefully you didn't have to wait that long. Thank you for the comment

Niecyx3: It's good to know that you thought that line was hilarious, that means I doing okay lol and I totally thought from watching season 3B that she could be bi-polar so that was my inspiration. Thank you for the comment.

Kaila5707: Well I'm glad you like the chapter and could take time to read it even tho. You have a midterm. And yes calc blows monkey balls ugh hate that shit. I'm glad you like Jordan I do too and I think we might see more of her. Of course platonic with Spencer! LOL she was fun to write. Anyways I hope you continue to read and like it. Thank you.

xxMandyxx: It makes me freaking happy you like it and thank you so much for the review!

Itswhatever: I want to thank you for thinking its funny and great. You made my day, with the whole I rock thing. AWWWWWW that was very nice and I'm super happy you never liked a chapter that good. Thank you for the comment.

xDloverx: Major screw up yeah Spencer is an idiot at times lol, but you still got to love her…right? She should fix it, IDK. If a darker person could reveal a blush then you did lol 'I'm ready to beg' well I'm faltered you are thank you so much.

Chloedarko: Drama I know it's great isn't it. I am a tease, I've come to accept it lmao. JK…well a little. Well hopefully this was a fast enough update for you. Thanks again for you review!

Kirky123: It really good that you enjoy the story and look forward to new chapters. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Love the comment.

Littletiny: I promise to post more just for you lol. Thank you for the review!!

Suspenceme: Ashley is a mystery lol we will find out more about her and why she said the things she said lol. Anyways I hope you can stay tuned in to find out. Thanks for the question/thought.

Wannabebo352: I know cliffhanger I suck! Yea I hope they get together too. Well have to wait and see!! Thank you for commenting.

BrownEyez44: I'm glad you took a chance and read my story. It also makes me happy that you love it lol. Thank you for the comment and taking interest!!

Popsicle girl: Opps I did it again lmao (I don't like Brittney Spears btw) it was fitting tho… Anyways being inside of Spencer's head is pretty funny. It's fun to write like I said earlier since it's out of character. She is full of herself but that's why it's intriguing to read lol. Thank you for the comment.

-X-It's-Only-Life-X-: Awwwww thank you, that's sweet of you to think that and I know I'm sorry about doing it I know being a tease is not nice! I'll try and be better. Thanks sooo much.

Dttdemon: Yea its totally true lol I am a beyotch hahahaha, but thank you and I'm glad you like Jordan and yes Spencer is a little blonde at moments lol. Yes she wants to fix it the question is will Ashley be understanding? Eeeek IDk. Anyways thank you for the comment.

A/N: Spencer's thoughts, text messages, Ashley talking on the phone to Spence, songs and ringtones are Italicized.

Chapter 13: Sexual Healing

_Should I walk in? Maybe, break down the door? Scratch that, with my luck I would break more me then actually door. Hmmm how about simply knocking? But what if she doesn't want to see me? Fucking idiot of course she doesn't want to see you, you broke her heart. So option one it is then._

Here goes…

The door flung open and banged against the wall.

_Well let's not just break her heart, let's makes things even better by breaking her door as well. You know me always have to make an entrance._

My eyes scanned the room and found Ashley "Oh my god!" I yelled out. She turned to look at me and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and shook her head, "Carlin what the fuck is wrong with you, why'd you shout?" Her tone was harsh and cold.

"Good question," I smiled and instantly received a glare, "It was the first thing that came to mind and well my mouth never knows when to insert my foot, so you got the privilege to see me make an ass out of myself once again."

_Do you notice that I like digging holes? Because it seems that's all I do, at this rate I should be in fucking China._

Ashley took a deep breath and refocused her attention back on me, "Are you high Carlin? No don't answer," She paused and went to answer her on question. "You must be high, especially if think I want to see you fucking ass."

_Ouch, okay I deserved that! Shit what am I going to do? Brain of all the times to draw a blank you pick a time like this! Where is my mind? Fuck!_

"_Today is the day they're going bring back to you. By now you should have realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now… And all the roads we _

_have to walk are winding and all the lives leads us there are blind. There are many things I'd like to say to you but I don't know how."_

_Tell it how it is Carlin_

My attention shifted to the window as my mind searched for a way to start. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. I finally exhaled and began, "Ashley I fucked up, it seems like that's all I ever do. When I said I wanted to be your friend that was complete bullshit, but a part of me was still affected by the other night. I wanted to get back at you and in doing so I hurt the one person I care more about then anyone else I know." I went to continue but Ashley cut in.

She laughed, "Hmmm it's funny you know, you claim to care about me but you fail to realize the pain you feel and caused was because of your own fucking immaturity. How can I be with someone that's willing to hurt someone else for their own agenda, Spencer? How do I know you won't do it again? Huh?"

I sighed. "You don't." I simply stated. "I can promise I won't do it again, but that won't make you believe me. The only thing I can do is show in time that you can trust me, if you give me another shot. That's all I can offer Ashley because that's all I got." My eyes burned into hers and waited for her answer.

"_It's only you beautiful, I don't want anyone else. If I can chose, it's only you." _

"I hate my heart," she remarked.

_Huh? _I gave her a puzzled look, she must have read it.

"I hate my heart! My mind tells me to let you go for the pain you've caused, but I can't. I can't help; every look, every touch, every word, you do. You completely intoxicate me and it makes me fall even harder for you. Fucking heart!" She lightly laughed. I smiled and went to approach her.

_Well I hate my mind and my mouth. I can't seem to control either. _

"I guess that's what you get when you let your heart win…" I waited for her to finish

She rolled her eyes and started to sing back, "Woah, that's what you get when you let your heart when woah, I drown out all my senses, with the sounds of it beating." She ended and faced me, "Spencer no more games, no more schemes, this is it, okay?"

I shook my head. _I kind of feel like doing the Carlton dance. Damn Fresh Prince. _

"You know Ashley I didn't want to tell you this, but damn you look a mess." I smirked and she just glared at me.

_Too soon maybe?_

She grasped her heart and pointed at me "You're such a bitch Carlin."

I raised an eye brow "I know, but you shouldn't have a problem with it seeing how I am yours." I said as I smirked at her.

I noticed the 'oh really' look on her face. "Well darling since you're my bitch and all, how about you go fetch me a drink and maybe something to eat."

_And once again I don't know when to insert my foot in my mouth_.

I cocked my head and smiled. She looked at me confusedly, my lips slowly travelled over her ear. "Honey I wasn't thinking of that kind of bitch, I had something else in mind." I pulled away and bit my lip as my eyes wandered down hers.

"And what was it you had in mind?" She tilted her head mocking me.

_I know she's not that dense, she's going to make me say it, isn't she?_

"I can show you better than I can tell you," I paused "But right now I have to go home sweetie." I laughed and got hit.

_Why must everyone always hit me?_

_Do I have a sign on my forehead that says 'hey it's alright, I give you permission, hit me' I'm kinky not that kinky! Tying up is fine, but S&M not my kind of thing. _

I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and turned to leave. I felt a sudden pull on my arm. _Ow_

"The forehead, c'mon Carlin I think we're past that." She grinned and instantly found my lips.

_Now this is what I'm talking about. _

_I know somewhere else she can kiss like that._

"_Baby I'm hot just like an oven, I need some loving"_

"_I can't hold much longer, when I get that feeling I need sexual healing."_

_God I'm so horny right now! Fuck me!_

_Oh my God is that her hand? The way she is touching me is making me insane! _

_Pick up your phone._

_Noooooo are you fucking kidding me! I hate you phone and the person sending me the text. I curse you!! _

"Ugh" I quickly looked at the text

_Mom and dad want you home!_

_Of course…Glen. I wish he could see my face right now!_

"Fuck," I yelled out in frustration, "Ashley I've got to go before the call the search party." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious it happened once, when I was little. The police weren't too happy when they found me in a tree." She laughed and shook her head.

"Call me later alright?" I gave her one more kiss and left.

* * *

"Oh wonderful parents, I'm home!" I shouted in the door way. My dad runs downstairs and embraced me.

_What the hell? Um did I enter the twilight zone, I swear if I did, what happen to the theme music? God I love it. Or maybe it's the Outer Limits I'm thinking of? I've got to Google it._

"Yo dad what's up, you're wigging out man?" I laughed as I watched him trying to decode what I had asked him.

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Dad what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I just didn't know where you were."

_Bullshit, lie number one._

_Let's see how far he will go._

I patted his back and turned to him. "You're lying, now enough, cut the crap please. You're a horrible liar, so with that do tell dad."

He chuckled and placed his hand on his head, "Alright, Paula and I are getting a divorce."

I gasped and threw my hands to my face, "Oh my god what am I going to do?" I asked sarcastically."It's about time, I have no idea how you lasted this long, so let me guess she's moving, right?" I snickered

He looked down. _Uh oh she's not leaving._

My eyes started to water, "Dad tell me she's leaving, please!" I pleaded with him.

"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but um she well I'm" He stuttered failing to complete the sentence.

_Goddamn it._

"Breathe and try to form a complete sentence, it might help me understand the situation here." I laughed through the tears

"Smartass," He stopped and gave me hug before finishing, "I'm moving, however the good thing is you'll be able to choose where you live."

I instantly lit up, "Well in that case, where's the signup sheet for moving with you?" I smirked.

"Hey don't worry about that right now okay Spency," I rolled my eyes at that. "Let just talk about you and Ashley." He stated.

_What the fuck? Ah man! How did he know? Isn't it supposed to be woman's intuition? How the hell did he get it unless he's not telling me something? Ha-ha, maybe he just assumes…_

He interrupted my thought immediately "I know Spencer, I know you better than anyone."

"Well since you claim to know me better than anyone, then tell who was my first crush on?"

"Really Spencer c'mon that's the best you've got, it was Aiden."

I waved my hand dismissing his answer "Alright whatever, what do you think is going on with Ashley and I?"

"Enough to know it's not just friendly!" _Ugh that's just sick dad thanks._

"Who knows maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong." I leered and ran out of the room.

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)"_

I instantly picked up the phone, "Hey stranger" I chuckled.

_So is everything okay_

"Oh yea, my parents are getting a divorce, no big deal."

_You're fucking weird Carlin, most kids would be devastated to hear that.  
_

"Well Miss. Davies I'm not like most kids, I'm more unique."

_Yea unique is one way to describe you another is…_

"Hey shut up, anyways it's about time, I have no fucking clue how he dealt with her for so long, she's a bitch."

_Yea well, there must have had been a reason, hey Carlin I need to go, your brother is calling._

"Of course, what shall you ever do, you have two Carlins pining for you? Aren't you a lucky one!"

_Ha-ha yeah well they do say I'm irresistible, it's something about my lips; their magical._

I laughed

_Yea well there is only one Carlin I want and they do not possess a penis… so see you later_

"Crude much" I paused to laugh and then continued. "Yep I'm sure since we seem to go to the same school and all. Bye"

_Bye smart ass_

I closed my eyes getting ready to go to sleep and all of sudden music blasted from the next room.

"_She Got A Donk  
She Got A Donk  
_

_Fucking inconsiderate bastard!_

_She Got A Donk  
She Got A Donk"_

_What the fuck is that? Fucking Glen!?  
_

_"She Got A Donk  
She Got A Donk"  
_

_How many fucking times do I have to hear the word donk. _

_"She Got A Donk  
She Got A Donk"_

Why the hell would you say donk instead of ass.

_"Shake Some Wit It  
Shake Some Wit It  
Shake Some Wit It  
Shake Some Wit It  
Shake Some Wit It"  
_

_If I hear shake some wit it one more time I'm going to shake someone to fucking death!_

_"Shake Some Wit It"  
_

_Goddamn it enough of this shit!_

_'Wow,Wow,Wow,Wow,Wow,Wow,Wow!"_

"Glen I don't fucking want to hear that, I'm asking nicely right now turn it down!" I shouted in the doorway_._

_I hate having thin walls. I wish I could kick him in the shin that hurts like a mother fucker._

_"She Got Donk,_

_Watch It Hit Da Floor,  
I Like The Way She Move And Da Way She Snap And Roll,Yea Its Goin Down,  
I Got 5 Thousands Ones,"  
_

_Why the fuck would you have five thousand ones, fucking idiot._

_Fucking Glen, I hate you for making me move ugh!_

"Glen turn it fucking down that shit." I yelled over the music.

"Why hello young sister, what brings you to my humble room?" He smirked.

My hand hit him on the head "Don't play cute, it doesn't suit you. Anyways turn the music down dumbass!" I sneered.

"Would it kill you to ask?"

I moved my hand to my head and scratched it. "Yep and I'm too fucking young to die. So, on that note turn it down."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," his hand shifted over the stereo and turned the knob to the left. "There, happy?"

I nodded. "So what has you so happy, are you moving with mom, 'cause that would make me happy?"

He flipped me off, "Haha no, Ashley and I had a talk about her being distant. She apologized…"

_Say what… _

"We're getting together tomorrow." He finished with a smirk.

_If I kill him now, I bet I would get off, okay maybe I'd have to spend a few years in the psyche ward but I could deal with it. Okay so no killing Glen but still I can think it._

My face dropped as I sighed, "Yea well that's great, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out of his room and headed to my room. I reached to picked up my phone.

_Hey we need to talk!_

A/N: Hey were are again I know I know I left you kinda hanging again…I'm…sorry... LOL Anyways I hope this was okay and you liked it. Oh snap the next chapter is going to have all hell break loose. School is going to get interesting for a few people. Hopefully you stay tuned in and thanks again for the comments. You guys inspire me and with that I will go on to the songs that also inspire me.

Songs: Oasis' Wonderwall (I3 them), Paramore's That's what you get (good band), Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing, Metro Station's Shake it, Soulja Boy's Donk (I wish I could shoot him lol)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the comments and much love to all love you!!

FOF thingy:

xDloverx: LOL voice turns to a whispers I'm a sucker for happy endings also. Joke or plan who knows? Don't lose faith in Ash yet! I'm glad you like the interaction between Ashley and Spencer that's definitely key. Aw thanks for the begging to still be offered. Thank you for the comment!!

Tmacluver: You crack me up. I love the randomness of your comments, they make me happy. Yes Ash needs to get her ass in gear or whatever! Mariah Carey lol man yea she is ugly idk about her. BTW sorry I postponed your running hopefully it was worth it. Thank you for the comment.

Itswhatever: I'm glad its still good that makes me very pleased, ecstatic, happy beyond belief. And I know I suck I keep leaving a cliffy but seriously I always find myself ending with one and Idk why. Sighs yea I confuse myself lol. Anyways thank you for the comment.

Uncsoftball08: I know I suck  for stopping there. I'm sorry and forgive me please!! Thank you for the review.

Lexj: LOL yea it blows to hear "hey we need to talk" but we don't know what Spencer's thinking. So it could be good…right? Anyways thank you for the comment.

Taymm15: Well I'm glad you love Paramore b/c they are one of my favorite bands. Yes Ashley does need to get her shit straight! However we don't know what she's planning so stay tuned. Thank you for the comment!

Momo The Great: I love your predication maybe your right…Maybe your wrong. Well lets see. Thank you for the comment.

Spashley20: Hopefully your right because Jesus also needs to make up her mind! Haha anyways thank you so much for the comment.

Vanessa Riverton: I'm glad you like the story that always makes me so happy to hear. Hopefully you like this chapter as well. Thank you!

Kirky123: Yea I have a feeling Glen's reaction will be interesting! Thank you for the comment!

P.A.M4life: AHHHHH sorry for the cliffhanger I know I know I will try to do better I promise.

-X-It's-Only-Life-X: That's so sweet and I'm glad you love the fic. Thank you so much your comments are the reason I enjoy writing and well it gives me something to do when bored 

hahaha. But yea thank you and I know I did. Oh snap I promise to make it up to you guys tho. Thanks for the comment!

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: LOL it's chill get into however much you want. Yes Ashley is a fucking moron but don't lose all hope. Hope you like and keep wanting to read. Thank you for the comment!

xxMaNdyxx: Thanks you for liking it and reviewing it means a lot.

wannebebo352: LOL yea Spencer cracks the whip whipped but Ashley I personally don't think is that bad lol. Thank you for commenting oh btw I love your story haha.

littletiny: I posted more and I hope you like this one as well. Thank you for the comment!

Dttdemon: Soulja Boy is a HUGE, BIG ASS DOUCHE yuck. Don't need to hear about super soaking a hoe, or her donk no thank you. Anyways your right it is good they made up hopefully nothing disturbs them…yea Thank you for the review!!

A/N: Spencer thoughts, text messages, songs/ringtones/ring back tones, and I think that it are in italics.

So here's the story

Chapter 14: Tainted Love (Not edited, lazy)

_Hey we need to talk_

I turned away from my phone and caught what was playing.

"If you're from Africa, then why are you white?"

"Oh my god Karen, you can't go around and say that."

_Mean Girls, uh pure genius. Lindsay Lohan cracks me up in this, too bad she's a crack head in real life. _

_Fuck tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting! Glen pisses me off and Ashley, fuck, Ashley._

"_I've got to get away from the pain that you drive in the heart of me. The love we share seems to go nowhere I've lost my lights I toss and turn I can't sleep at night."_

_--_

"Spencer wakey wakey. Come on get your lazy ass up," He started clapping, "Up now!" He sternly stated.

I groaned and shifted over, "Dad stop fucking clapping for Christ sake. I hate you!" I glanced his way for a brief second before throwing the covers over my head concealing my grin

_Watch he won't be mad that I dropped an F bomb, but me saying hate you will eat at him. 3.2.1 and…_

He mocked a scoff and shook his head. "Well you could stay with your mother if you don't love me smartass!"

_Like I said, wait what are you high father?! That would be a hell nah I'd rather join a convent and that says a lot seeing as how well anyways!_

My face dropped instantly causing him to smirk. Damn he knew he had won. "Oh shut up Dad, ugh I guess I don't hate you." He waited for me to continue. I sighed, "I'm sorry, so what are you making me for breakfast oh great one?" I leered at him

_Oh shit I need to call Aiden_

He laughed "It's already done. Now get your ass dressed. Oh wait is Aiden taking you to school?"

I nodded and shut the door.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back_

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some"

"Hello sweet cheeks._"_ He cooed into the phone.

_Nasty nasty, ugh sweet cheeks what the hell?  
_

"Yea whatever Gaylord Fuker, I need a ride." I laughed into the phone.

The line was silent. "Aiden did you hear me, oh fuck you!" I yelled before taking a deep breath and continued, "Please Aid, give me a ride." The line was still quiet.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me, I even said please. I hate you Dennison. _

"Fine," I sighed, "Jesus, fine I will tell you what happen between me and Ashley!"

He squealed over the statement. _And people really questioned his gayness, wow!_

"See you soon honey bun, oh and bring me something to eat please." I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

I looked at the clock _Shit!_ I rummaged throw my closest and found a tight fitting tank top, and pair of skinny jeans. _Where the fuck are my shoes? Ah whatever sandals it is today._

"Spencer hurry up," _Okay for fuck sakes!_ I walked downstairs and noticed to plates ready to go. _Aw dad _

He turned around and smiled at me. I grabbed both plates and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Spencer tell Aid, to bring this freakin' plate back, what is he the fucking plate monster or something." I chuckled as went out the front door.

Aiden was parked as soon as he saw me he had got out to get the food. He smiled at me but I didn't return the gesture.

He grabbed his plate and walked to the car. "Aiden why the hell won't you just go in and eat, lazy ass?" I questioned.

We got into the car and he turned the ignition.

"_A cloud hangs over this city by the sea,  
I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be, (might be)  
Out there and sober as well from loneliness,  
Please do persist girl it's time we met and made a mess"_

"Honestly," I nodded and he continued. "Because you're mom scares the shit out of me. She's like, wait hold on." He paused. I shook my head and waited impatiently. "Ah yes, she like the clown from _IT_."

"What the fuck are you takening Aid, I told you not to do shrooms anymore." I snickered.

He flipped me off, "No listen, and god that was one fucking time," I laughed at him, "Anyways have you seen the movie?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"Well you how the kids were scared of the clown," I rolled my eyes and said yea. "They weren't necessarily scared of clown although fuck, every since that movie, I still scream when I see a clown." _What a fruit cake!_ _Ha-ha and like I asked before could he get gayer? This definitely takes the cake. Screaming Aiden hmmm who would have thought? _

"Aiden get to the point! Wait…um is your scream like it was one you went through puberty, you know all girly?" He smacked me and I laughed. _Affirmative!_

He turned his attention to the road, "Anyways as I was saying the kids weren't scared of the appearance of the clown except when they saw the teeth, oh man," He shuddered and then continued, "It was the demon inside of the clown that they were scared of. And well my point is that your mom is the clown. It's not the surface of her that makes me scared it's her inner being that freaks me out"

_God I've known him too long that actually made sense and is true_.

"Aiden why couldn't you simply say you think my mom is a devil or what I prefer, simply a bitch?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"So," _I know that_ "so"_ he going to switch subject and I have a gue_-"What happen with you and Ashley?" _Mmhmm I knew it!_

"Do you want the long nerve racking version or the simply condense version?" His eyes went up toward the roof as he pondered for a second. _Oh shit, does he realize he's swaying into the other line? Fucking retard, oh hell this is not how I planned my death. Dying because my gay ass friend is pondering the long version or short version. No no!_

My hand hit his head and he snapped out of his daze. "Long nerve racking version, I love your life Spency." He laughed.

"Alright," I sighed before starting the story. "Well I asked Jordan on a date so I could make Ashley jealous. When I got there Jordan and I started flirting and well the next thing I know Ashley grabs me and takes me to nearest the bathroom where she professes her love or her wanting me. Me being the idiot am I, told her I didn't care that she wanted me and walked away. Yes don't say a fucking word I know." I took a deep breath before continuing. "So Jordan found out I was using her and was actually nice about it…weird. Anyways I went to Ashley's house meet her estrange sister, which by the way I thought she was an only child anyways well then I went to apologize. We made up and I left." I saw the smirk on his face and realized what he was thinking. "And no perv, not that kind of making up. So there you're caught up!" I exhaled and turned to look out the window.

_Wow he's silent um am I being Punked. Well I know that won't happen so what's up his ass I wonder. _

We pulled up to the school and I instantly got out, Aiden didn't say anything.

"Bye Aiden." He waved and left. _Damn I miss him. Fuck it would be some much easier if he still went here. Damn fucking parents._

I spotted Ashley and ran to catch up to her. "Ashley," She didn't respond. _Um okay? Now not only do I look like a fucking lunatic I'm shouting and hollering at someone who won't listen to me. Oh great!_

Madison turned towards me and smirked. "Aw did Ashley realize she didn't want to be with you? What Spencer your dyke ways couldn't turn her?" She got closer and started to whisper, "Spencer I do believe your losing the touch, sweetie." I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha Madison," I pushed her into the locker and grabbed her crotch; she immediately moaned. "Does it really seem like I lost my touch, do you feel my finger?" My lips were on her ear, "You feel it don't you, I can hear your soft moans.' She closed her eyes and relaxed to my touch. "Honey try to remember this touch, because I swear to god you bitch this will be the last time I ever touch you." I sneered. I pulled away and smirked and did a hand twirl as I left.

The bell rang and I ran to class. Ashley's eyes were trained on me, I glanced her way and smiled. She immediately looked away at the teacher I shifted my gaze to my desk. _Isn't this going well?_

I pulled my cell phone out and started a text to Ash.

_Hey wats wrong_

She pulled out her phone and read it. I flip the vibration and flipped my phone open.

_Exhausted, srry bout earlier. _

I smiled and nodded.

_So wat is happenin wit u and Glen_

My phone buzzed.

_Watch out._

_Huh? Watch out what the does that mean? Now I know how that guy feels in that stupid ass 80s song._ "_I always feel like somebody's watching me who's playing tricks on me I always feel like somebody's watching me"_

_Huh?_ I texted back.

Mrs. Babcock turned around "Miss Carlin, bring me your phone_." Fucking shit, whore, shitbag, damn!_

I sighed and dropped my phone on her desk, "Do I get it back after class?" She nodded and pointed to my chair.

_Twenty minutes left. C'mon Spencer you can do this; twenty freaking minutes. What she writing on the board? Does that say Spencer Carlin stay after class? Oh man that blows ass._

"Mrs. Babcock can I use the bathroom please, it's an emergency?!" I urgently asked

She sighed "Fine don't take a long ass time like last time." She sternly stated

As I made my way to the bathroom someone grabbed my hand and spun me around. I noticed it was Glen; he forcefully pushed me into the lockers. The knob wretched into my back instantly the pain shot up my spine. _Oh Fuck! _"Is it fucking true Spencer? Goddamn it you fucking promised me you fucking whore!" _Hello to you to Glen. _

I tried to push him off but I failed. "What are you talking about?" I sheepishly asked.

"Don't fucking toy with me. Ashley told me about you and her. She said she couldn't wait for tonight to tell me the truth, so guess what? Are you fucking guessing?" He seethed as he fingers dug deeper into my shoulder.

"Well I don't think she told you she was pregnant because I don't think she could stand your repugnant ass, so I'm going to guess she told you this morning about us. Am I right?" I grinned and then continued. "Hey Glenie, how does it feel?"

"Are you fucking stupid, you want to know how it feels?" He pointed to my heart and looked back up into my eyes. "Like your heart is being ripped out and tossed aside. Now Spencer how does it feel to know you caused that?"

"_Hey unfaithful I will teach you to be stronger, to be stronger. Hey ungraceful I will teach you to forgive one another."_

He raised his fist and released it.

**BAM!** He hit the locker and walked away.

_Three words: Anger fucking Management!! _

_Man that locker knob hurt like a mother fucker! _

I pulled my strap over to see the damage done, _oh fuck no, he left his imprint embedded in me. _I slammed my head back into the locker and shut my eyes.

"_It's when hate turns to love and love to hate. Faith to doubt and doubt to faith_"

_Now what am I going to do?_

**A/N: Okay I left it in the worst fucking spot, I know I suck major ass not literally of course. Haha. Oh so this IMPORTANT so I leave in THREE days yes to go to school in Michigan (I live in cali) so yea. Okay getting to my point. I'm driving and I won't be able to update as frequently as I once did. I promise to give you at least two or at least one more before I take off to another life. (Yes I know dramatic) I have so much shit to do it isn't funny and I'm stressing and sighs but anyways yes I will have you another update tho. before I leave that is a promise... I might only be able to update twice a week maybe three times at most. I LOVE you if that's any consolation!!**

**Songs: Tainted Love originally done by the Clash (I believe) but I prefer the The Cure or Marilyn Mansion versions, Jason Mraz's I'm Yours, Incubus' Anna Molly, Rocwell's Someone's is watching me (80s eeeeek not a good song haha), Underoath's Some will seek forgiveness…, HIM's Beyond Redemption.**


	15. Chapter 15

No FOF sorry but I read every comment and I love you guys and I hope this chapter is chill, bitching, Awesome, sweet or whatever. Much love to you all and thank you for reading so far. Be patience and I promise to continue to update it just might take me awhile.

So here's the story.

Chapter 15: Oh Shit, Ur So Gay (Not edited sorry didn't have time.)

"Are you fucking stupid, you want to know how it feels?" He pointed to my heart and looked back up into my eyes. "Like your heart is being ripped out and tossed aside. Now Spencer how does it feel to know you caused that?"

"_Hey unfaithful I will teach you to be stronger, to be stronger. Hey ungraceful I will teach you to forgive one another."_

He raised his fist and released it.

**BAM!** He hit the locker and walked away.

_Three words: Anger fucking Management!_

_Shit that locker knob hurt like a mother fucker! I hope there isn't going to be too bruising. _

I blinked a few times and then pulled my strap over to see the damage done to my shoulder, _oh fuck no, he left his imprint embedded in me. _I slammed my head back into the locker and shut my eyes. My thoughts raised back and forth, I couldn't contain a thought long enough to process. _Fuck me!_

"_It's when hate turns to love and love to hate. Faith to doubt and doubt to faith_"

_Now what am I going to do?_

Mrs. Babcock was standing outside her door, "Miss Carlin, get back into this class now!" I spun around as I heard the familiar voice. _Shit!_ I smiled towards Mrs. Babcock and entered the classroom. My eyes shifted immediately to Ashley. I noticed the sadness that had seeped in them and I winked at her, trying to lighten the mood and ease her nerves.

_Glen you fucking moron! Wait until we get home I swear to god this is not over._

As I got into my seat I spotted a small slip of paper. "Damn it" I murmured out. The yellow slip was meant fucking detention. _You've got to be shitting me. This crap was not my fault, bloody hell. Ha-ha she must nuts I not serving this shit._

My hand raised up, she looked my way but never called on me. _Okay then bitch! I hate when teachers fucking do that. They complain about students not raising their hands and when I try I get ignored. Fuck that shit._ "Mrs. B yea remember me?" Her head lifted up and turned my way. "Well I noticed I got a slip, and I was wondering why that was?"

She chuckled at my question. "Spencer I told you not to take a long ass time in the bathroom," Mrs. Babcock paused to see if I comprehended her statement. I nodded my head and she proceeded. "What did you do?"

"Ah I see. So you give me a detention slip because my brother decided to go all Hulk on my ass. I see hmm that's very interesting to know. You know what, you can shove the detention slip up your ass. I'm tired of you and your bullshit. Oh save your breath I know go to the principal's office." I tilted my head and gave her a fake smile.

_Well it was about damn time I snapped. It was going to happen sooner or later; I suppose sooner is better than later. _

I eyes swung towards Ashley and I gave her a devilish grin. She just shook her and smile back. "Call me later, Miss Davies!" I shouted her way I got by the door.

"Oh I think I can do something better then that!" She shot back.

_Hmmm me too, I plan on seeing you in action soon enough_.

The bell rang. _Ah see I guess my luck is turning around!_

"Well I guess you're stuck walking me to the principal's office." I smiled at her as she gave an exasperated sigh. _Oh no you didn't! _

My body bumped hers, causing her to hit the pole. "Miss Davies I do believe you've just hit a pole. I didn't know you were this clumsy," My voice got quieter. "Um should I be worried that you might endanger my life or something. If so, I don't think I can be with you anymore." She hit me hard on the arm and turned away.

"Ouch that hurt, I didn't know you little arms could pack a punch." I snickered towards her.

"Yea well you be my arms can do!" She wiggled her eyebrows. _What a weirdo_

People were gawking at us. Eyes came from every direction, and I tried not to pay any attention to them. I turned to Ashley but I couldn't help notice the poignant gaze in her eyes. It was clear she was not ready for what people had in store for her and it was okay.

I screamed. _Yes I randomly screamed. I notice I never truly think things out_

Everyone focused their attention on me causing me chuckle. "Ops my bad, by the way I know what you're thinking and no the rumors are not true. Ashley and I are not together but I was with 

someone else. I know I know you're just dying to know who it is, aren't you well its dun dun dun…"

_God help me please now! I would give up my right kidney instead of saying this….out loud! _

"Madison. How? Why? When? I know you guys are wondering those. But anyways I told her I couldn't be with her and she just didn't get the hint. God I know I'm irresistible but damn enough is enough. She is a freak in the sheets as well just don't tell anyone." That earned a few chuckles and I continued on "So that's the happening news with Spencer Carlin so back to you Ashley Davies." I laughed and waved to the crowd.

Ashley face was unreadable. There was no emotion displayed and I keep staring trying to figure out whether I simply ruined the best thing in my life or if I just made her happy. She turned to look at me and a smile crept on her face. Quickly she turned back to the crowd and yelled out.

"Hey" She yelled out causing the people to turn towards her. Ashley took a deep breath and released it.

_Oh my fucking god! She's…no…I…fuck…Simply Love aww!_

"The rumors are true. I am with Spencer Carlin and more importantly I am in love with her. So with that, you either can accept it or fuck off because either way I could care less." She smirked at me and extended her hand out to me.

_I am officially swooned (sighs). I feel something coming oh no it's the happy dance. For some reason I feel like doing the booty shake, watch out Beyonce, here come Spencer Mother Fuckin' Carlin. _

I accepted her hand and waved to crowd. Most of the students continued to gap at us and others clapped. _Thank you, thank you very much! What bunch of morons!_

"Okay well glad we can entertain you however move along, move along there is no show here anymore."

We walked towards the white administration building.

_I hate white! It's hella boring and so so white. God I feel like Karen in Mean Girls, my IQ went down a few points._

_Oh fuck, Mr. Edwards! I'm so screwed, I'm like the black guy in a scary movie always inevitably going to die. Yea well I'm him okay horrible analogy but fuck! _

_I wish I could fly! Ha-ha wow what the hell did my dad put in the food today. _

"Hello Spencer, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to see your ass in here." He shook his head at me.

"Well your hot" I sighed "I swear my gayness will only get in the most of time but we can work things out." I shifted my head side to side. "Don't give up on us yet. Please!" My eyes started to become teary and I chuckled at his face.

"Spencer."

Um fool is that **makeup!**

"Mr. Edwards, um I know this is a um weird question but are you wearing makeup?!" My face became serious.

_Hehe wow and when I didn't think things could get stranger, I'm proven wrong. _

"_I can't believe I fell in love with someone that wears more makeup than…  
_

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys"_

"I-It's not" he cleared his throat. "Makeup it's just a tanning lotion."

_Ha-ha yea and I'm a prostitute. Dude I would totally become a call girl they get paid up the ass. Okay maybe nooot…_

"Uh huh then when did tan lotion become-" He cut me off.

"Spencer let it go, and I don't know why but I'm going to let you off again. I know what I said just be lucky I hate Mrs. Babcock." He smiled and dismissed me.

"Ah wait you have a week's worth of detention, sorry kid but I can't let you go without any reparations. They'd thing I was probably having an affair with a student, stupid bastards." I laughed and turned to leave.

--

"Aiden and Ashley lets go somewhere." They laughed and turned back around.

"C'mon, I'll drive and I'll even buy food. There is no fucking way you can pass that up." I chuckled.

They both sighed. _Oh man, are they in for a night._

I jacked my mother's red and black 2007 Shelby Mustang gt and we headed out of LA.

_She going blow up when I see her. Oh shit I can see it know!_

I didn't feel like mentioning that we were going to Santa Barbara for a party, surprises are fun. It was about five when we left, the traffic was fucking horrible.

Shit rush hour, and damn it Santa Barbara is going to have traffic too.

"Come on move the piece of shit, I have places to be." I shouted out to the cars in front of me.

I know I know I'm an aggressive driver and I know the other drivers can't do anything but fuck!

"So sweetie, Ashley told me about Glen." Aiden stated

_Oh yea asshat how could I forget!_

My face turned briefly to look at Aiden"I don't know what crawled up his ass and dead but he went Incredible Hulk on my ass and all sappy."

"Damn it," His hands dropped as he said that. "Man I've been waiting to kick his fugly ass, for a while." He smiled causing Ashley and I to laugh.

"Aiden didn't you think he was hot like a week ago and if I remember wanted a booty call?" I questioned and smirked.

"Well honey that was a week ago. I've moved on to better and hotter things." He smirked and continued. "What size shoes does your brother wear?"

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. "A nine, why?" He raised an eye brow. It finally dawned on me.

_Fucking sick!_

"Yea too small definitely not my type." He laughed.

My nose scrunched up as the thought entered my mind. "What a fucking sicko, thanks Aiden now I have my brother's penis on my mind. Do you know how fucking disturbing that is?" I said to him.

"Yea well at least you didn't have to date him." Ashley remarked.

"Ohh, do tell, please" Aiden begged.

She laughed and then began her encounter, "What was not to like his tongue chocking me, or his spit drowning me." She chuckled.

"Okay guys let's not talk about fucking shithead anymore."

"_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time, come on just snap snap snap your fingers for me.  
Good good, now we're making some progress come on just tap tap tap your toes to the beat.  
_

_And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction.  
And well, don't you see? I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue._

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives.

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen  
Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, Trophy wives

Applause! Applause! No, wait wait..."

"I love this song" Aiden shouted.

"_Okay you think if the music was load then he would get the hint it's quiet time._

_Dear studio audience,  
I have an announcement to make.  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think.  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page._

And I believe, this may call for a proper introduction.  
And well, dont you see? I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue.

Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen.  
Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives.

Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes  
Trophy boys, trophy wives."

"So Carlin we have been driving for an hour, where are you kidnapping us?" She smirked.

I turned to face her since the light was red. "Isn't kidnap when I talk you against your well," she nodded. "Exactly so that shit is out the window and Santa Barbara. My cousin is throwing a huge ass party." I smiled at her face.

Aiden clapped. "Oh Peyton, I love that girl!" Aiden said.

_Oh shut up, who don't you love you big gaytard? _

I fucking hate one way streets damn it. I need State Street its by the S.B.C.C. Fuck, stupid street if I could I would kick you. Haley Street isn't this the-

"Was that a prostitute?" Ashley asked.

_We do live in LA prostitutes are everywhere why would it be a shocker if there are some here._

"This is the prostitute street, I thought we could you know pick up when for Aiden."

"Aiden right there!" I pointed to a transvestite. "I think that will do for you."

I slowed down and rolled down the window. "Um my friend here." I pointed to Aiden. "Wanted to know how much?" I asked. The shemale looked Aiden up and down.

"For him, sweetie I would do for 50!" I busted up laughing. The prostitute batted her eyes up at him.

I turned to look at Aiden, I notice his head shake. "Sweetie 50, I don't have sorry." He hit my head and told me to go.

"Aw Aiden isn't that your type, tall dark and handsome/pretty?" I cooed out.

Ashley chuckled and just shook her head. I looked in the rearview to focus my attention on Aiden and the only thing I saw was a big middle finger.

"I'm swry Aiden , peaseee take me back." My voiced imitated a three year old which earned me another hit.

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)"_

"Hello, yes I'm on my way and no I can't drive faster. No I don't want to get fucking killed," I sighed for a second. "You're an idiot see you then, love you."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. The last time I was here fuck things got out of hand. It was simply a hot mess.

"Okay you ready?" I asked Ashley. She nodded and we made our way inside. Tequila, Smirnoff, beer, Vodka, and Rum was all over the place. Red little Dixie cups were all over the ground.

_I would have shot some of these people, if they did this to my house. Fuck that! _

Peyton was grinding up on a guy. Her eyes connected with mine and she instantly smiled. I made my way over to her and gave her hug. I hadn't seen her for about year, my mom had banned each other from seeing each other.

She scanned over Ashley quickly and immediately smirked my way. "So little Carlin, who is this hottie?" I rolled my eyes and gave an introduction.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." She smiled as her hand lingered on Ashley's.

"Ah no, she's my girlfriend slut so get your own." I laughed and followed her to the kitchen.

Ashley shifted her focus on me. Our eyes connected and in that moment everything seemed to vanish. It was simply just her and I, nothing mattered. But of course Peyton nudged me in the arm and my attention shifted over to her. She handed me a couple of beers and we returned to the living room area.

Rhianna's song filled the room_. _

"_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now"_

I held my hand out, "Hey I won't bite I'm promise, unless you want me too." I smiled and she took my hand and we walked to the dance floor.

_  
"No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah"_

There was about two feet between us as we started to dance. All of sudden her arm wrapped around my waist and brought me in closer. Her lips were to my ear, "God" she moaned

_  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
_

_It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

Her body grinded into mine as my hands wondered around her hips. I could feel her breath on my neck. Damn she's getting me worked up. Her leg just hit- my oh god. Sex on the dance floor, mmm my nyphmo ways has nothing against it.

Her body continued to grind into mine. I could feel her hips roll to beat of the song. My lips were close to her neck.

"Everyone out, the cops are coming!"Screamed Taylor.

_Oh and just like that I'm brought back to reality. Fucking popos_

I went to look to find Peyton to say bye before the cops came barging in. She was on top of a guy giving him a lap dance. _Crazy ass Cousin!_

"Peyton" I yelled out.

"What" She yelled back at me.

_Yep she can be a bitch when someone interrupts her from getting her thang on. Oh god I said thang, excuse me!_

"I guess I'll see you later huh?" I told her. She got up and rolled her eyes at me as she gave me a hug.

"Love you" She whispered in my ear as I turned to leave. I nodded and looked for Aiden.

--

We finally got home, it was about two in the morning. I dropped Aiden home and Ashley decided to spend the night. I opened the door to let us in and noticed someone on the couch. All of sudden someone came and grabbed my armed. I had no clue who it was.

_Fuck! I feel like I'm in a fucking teen horror film and about to get killed. Great!_

"Glen is that you?" I called out but no one answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

"Get your fucking hands off me." The hand held on tighter. _Damn it I wish I could see who this was…I swear I'm going to kick their ass to Katmandu. _

My other hand went for the person's balls, _hmm…um… I think something is missing here, where are they?_ The person's breath grew heavier on my ear and then all of a sudden the hand let go. I went for the light and turned it on. However there was no one in the room anymore, I ran upstairs to see whether Glen was here but he wasn't.

_This is some fucking bullshit! _

"Fuck this." I whispered out loud. My hand went into my pocket and I pulled out my phone and called Ashley. It simply rang and rang, finally she picked up.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Hello, Spencer why are you calling?" Her voice was groggy, she cleared her throat again and remained silent afterwards.

"I… can I stay there tonight, please Ashley?" I asked nervously. I'm sure she picked it up in my voice but I didn't really care at this point I had to get out of this house. I sat on my bed waiting for her answer, there was a lot of hesitation and I didn't know whether this was a good idea or not.

My eyes closed and I didn't know what to say, except "Never mind, sorry to wake you up, I'll stay with Aiden." I half whispered in the phone. I closed my phone and threw it on the bed as I went to get some cloths out of my closet.

Everything final hit, I slowly slumped down against the wall, and just broke down. My emotions got the best of me, but for some reason, the tears trickling down my face brought relief; some kind of security. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes tight. I just held it for a few seconds to gather my thoughts and then released it. I looked up from my current position and noticed Ashley standing by the door.

_This girl has great timing I'll give her that, it seems like I'm always crying in front of her._

She walked over to me, her usual soulful brown eyes were replaced with sorrow. She sat next to me, I could feel her eyes fixed on me, but I couldn't look at her, I honestly didn't want her to see me like this, scared for the first time.

"Spence, I'm sorry but" I cut her off.

"Ash can we just sit, please, I just need to think right now." I lightly said. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the glimpse of her head nodding and I simply said thank you.

_I just don't know anymore. I can't stay here I know that but for some reason I can't move. What's going on?_

I let out a small chuckle and I turned to Ashley, "Sorry you had to see me like this." I got up and pick up the cloths on the ground and started packing to go to Aiden's house.

Her arm wrapped around me as she whispered in my ear, "What happened Spencer?" I shrugged my shoulders and just smiled.

"Honestly I just had a small break down," I laughed for second and then continued, "Isn't that fucked up, I'm already having a breakdown and I'm only eighteen wait until I get to menopause." _Way to lighten the situation!_

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "So nothing is wrong Carlin, are you sure?" Her eye brow raised and she waited for me to answer.

I sighed before answering, "Everything is fine, I'm sorry I called and woke you up. Go back to sleep I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

She took a deep sigh and shook her head at me. "Spencer, alright I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave, as she walked out the door, I called Aiden immediately.

"Hey Aid, um is cool I come and spend the night." My voice wavered and I knew he wouldn't say no. I could feel the fear course through my body as my heart pulsated faster. There was nothing to do except sigh and close my eyes for another moment.

'Spence what's wrong?' I didn't say anything and he started to continue again, 'Sure Spence you can stay here."

I shut my phone and picked up my suitcase. I walked down the stairs and noticed Ashley on the couch. Her eyes were facing the stairs waiting for me to descend down.

_Oh man I'm so fucked, smile maybe that will help. Oh wait dumbass you have a suitcase in your hand, what do you think she will think it just slipped into your hand? _

I froze, as she continued to stare at me. "So Spence, are you sure there is nothing up?" She asked impatiently.

I lightly laughed, "Oh yea, Aiden asked if I could spend the night" She got up and walked over to me, her lips were on my ear.

_Oh god this is fucking turning me on. Down Carlin, Down Carlin!_

She started to whisper as her hand caressed my back, "Don't bullshit a bullshiter Carlin!" I flinched at her word knowing I wouldn't get very far with anymore lying.

I kissed her softly before speaking, "I'm fine Davies don't worry about me okay. I swear with all my heart I'm fine."

_This is what I have learned in life, one: the more you lie the harder the repercussions will be when the truth is revealed and two: never swear to something unless you mean it. Oh look what I've done, I've lied over and over again and I have sworn…mmm karma is going to rape me when I done with all this deceit. _

I shuddered from the thought of lying to her. Nothing good can come from this but I'm not willing to scare her for my expense.

My fingers intertwined with hers as I walked her to the door and kissed her once more before she got into her car.

"I love you Ash."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys you're right Ashley was suppose to go in with Spencer but I didn't really read the previous chapter. Yea I suck but now the story will flow better lol. Want to thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read because I love the feedback even if it is to correct me lol. Oh and stick with me I'm going to update every other day for now on!!!!!!! Anyways on with the show …

"I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------

I got in the car quickly I honestly didn't want to be near the house any longer then I had too. There was something I don't like the idea of being violated in my house that didn't really make me all warm and fuzzy inside. My eyes closed and I simply took a deep breath as I placed the key in the ignition. The song slowly started to play filling the car with soothing lyrics.

"_Porcelain  
Are you wasting away in your skin  
Are you missing the love of your kin  
Drifting and floating and fading away_

Porcelain  
Do you smell like a girl when you smile  
Can you bear not to share with your child  
Drifting and floating and fading away

Little lune  
All day  
Little lune

Porcelain  
Do you carry the moon in your womb  
Someone said that you're fading too soon  
Drifting and floating and fading away

Porcelain  
Are you wasting away in your skin  
Are you missing the love of your kin  
Nodding and melting and fading away

Little lune  
All day  
Little lune"

Aiden's house was rather close and before I knew I was at his front door. I got my cell phone out and called him.

"_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me"

Fuck, it was cold out here. Damn it Aiden answer the fucking phone, fruit cake. Oh my mother fucking god, is it really hard to pick up, I mean all I'm asking is you know for acknowledgement I don't think that hard at all, especially since I just talked to your ass less than ten minutes ago.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up"_

"el-lo" he said groggily.

I shook my head in disappointment. Great fucking fabulous, how the hell does someone fall asleep within ten minutes of a phone call, of course leave it to tart boy.

"Open the door numb nuts, I'm freezing and I think if I had nuts they would be frozen off by now!?" I yelled in the phone. I turned to make sure my sudden outburst didn't wake any of the neighbors because that's all I needed, someone thinking I'm Loco en la cabeza. Wow I'm impressed at my Spanish it slowly but surely coming along.

The door knob turned and I noticed Aiden in a pair of boxers.

"Wow Aiden, I think you're losing it honey," I point to his stomach that once was a six pack and continued. "Not getting enough of a work out these days…what a shame. Wonder why you're always so cranky."

He rolled his eyes and playfully hit me on the arm as he shut the door behind me.

Oh I do believe it is time for song and dance time. He-he

"Someone needs to get laid. Oh yes someone needs to get laid. I wonder who the lucky guy will be, oh please get some quick." I twirled around in a circle with my hands in the air. When my hands came down I instantly grabbed his and I started to move around as I continued to sing.

"Oh please get some quick, because I miss the sex maniac, whose name is Aiden. I wonder who the lucky guy will be. Ooooohhhhh please geeeeeet someee real quick." I came to a finish and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

Apparently I wasn't in as best of shape as I thought. Hmmm maybe more workouts with Ashley are in order. Oh splendid I like workout time-

"Spencer!" He said throwing me out of my daze as I stared blankly at him.

Fuck you and your interruptions A.D.

"Yes sir," I smirked at him waiting for him to proceed further on. I sighed and closed my eyes knowing he was going to ask why I had to spend the night.

"Why are you here?" He bluntly asked.

"Wow and I thought you loved me Aiden!" I mocked a sob and brought my hands to my eyes.

"Enough games! Why are you here? Don't bullshit me Carlin!" He harshly whispered at me. His tone was a combination of anger and fear.

"Okay" My voice cracked and then I continued to talk to him. "Someone broke into my house tonight and well I don't know why, but they were waiting for me."

He took a long deep breath and then spoke, "Ohmygodareyouokay?" He frantically asked and then went to give me hug that unfortunately turned out into a lack of breathing event.

"I…can't….breathe" I muttered out.

"Oh wait is Ashley okay, wasn't she with you?" He asked nervously again.

I shook my head no "She was going to stay but then she had to go home and then well you know the rest."

"Aw Spencer come here," He hug me this time but more carefully as he came to embrace me.

I'm glad cause I kinda like the whole living thing…I don't know why but the whole oxygen/air thing make me warm and fuzzy inside literally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Songs: Procelain by Red Hot Chili Peppers and Hot n Cold by Katy Perry!

A/N: So this was a small update but I promise to update more frequently like every other day if of course you guys want me to. Wow I have updated in a while I want to thank you for reviewing and of course I apologize for the little mishap please forgive me…It will be worth it if you do lol. Anyways I hope you guys have a wonderful New Years… I still have to figure out my plans tonight so be safe haha. I feel like a mother there eeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!! Oh review if you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: On Your Side

There was something, maybe I was being simply paranoid but it felt like someone was staring at me. I turned over and immediately felt a warm hand on my face.

"Hi Spence." It took two simply words to make me smile because I instantly knew whose voice that belonged to. I turned over and she climbed in the bed with me. I didn't do anything but simply marvel in her beauty, she smiled at me and sure enough her nose crinkled causing me laugh.

_God she beautiful_

My hand gently touched her cheek, I slowly traced over her lips with my index finger causing her body to shudder. I closed my eyes, merely immersing myself in the moment. I finally opened my eyes and began to lean in.

"Oh girlies, enough of the cuteness and get you asses out here!" He sang towards us.

_I'm going to cut off his balls yep, and feed it to his dog, Duke_.

Her hand laid out waiting for me to take it. I grabbed her hand and was pulled out of bed into Ashley. She glanced over my body, and raised her eyebrow.

_What?_

I looked down and noticed what I was wearing. There wasn't much on my skin, black boy shorts and a white tank top. I looked back and she was a few inches away, her eyes were darkened.

_Oh I know that look!_ _"O__ow oow, she all on me (on me). Man I think she want me (want me)" _

"Like what you see!" I winked at her and blew her a kiss.

She grabbed my waist, "More than you think!" I smiled as her lips crashed onto mine. I began to deepen the kiss but she abruptly stopped.

Ashley smiled before speaking "Hi Aiden." I slowly turned around giving him the 'I'm going to kill him' look and of course I got a small smirk from him.

_Aiden you are pushing your luck. I swear I'm going to…_

"Come on Spence, let's go done stairs." She pushed me towards the door.

_Lucky you Dennison, lucky you! _

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night or am I going to have to beat it out of Aiden." She asked seriously. I looked over to Aiden and noticed him gulp.

"Why do you have to um…beat me? I don't know anything." His voice was a few octaves higher than normal.

_What a pansy!? _

"Aw is the big gay yah boy scared?" I snickered his way. Ashley rolled her eyes and playfully hit me on the arm.

"Ah Spencer you right I should be scared of you instead, you're the butch one in the relationship!" He laughed and ducked from my arm.

_Fucking dick!_

I turned to hit him and connected unfortunately in the eye. The next few minutes were only constant screaming and yelling from Aiden of course. _How many times do I have to say sorry damn it?_

"Aiden please for the love of god shut the fuck up! Stop being a fucking baby, that stage ended about eighteen years ago." Her voice dripped with annoyance as she spoke to him.

He started to smile. _Why the fuck was he smiling_?

"Well I guess Spencer's butchness is rubbing off on you. Personal I think it suits Spencer better however eh I guess that is simply me." He got up and went to the fridge before either Ashley or I could hit him.

"Aiden you're lucky you're a fairy and my best friend because I would seriously beat the shit out of you." I yelled at him.

Okay so I'm a little more aggressive than the average girl but it doesn't dispute the fact I'm also hotter than the average girl.

"So Spencer once again, are you going to tell me what was wrong last night?" Her voice was pleading for answers.

_No._ But of course I didn't say that, instead I did the first thing that came to mind which for some reason was singing. So I started to sing.

"_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes.  
And all that surrounds you,  
Are secrets and lies.  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone.  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all alone."_

Out of all the songs and bands I had to choose N'sync had to come to mind. Well Lance Bass is gay and I always did think they were gay and well I'm gay so… before I could finish my thoughts something or should I say someone interrupted and of course it was Aiden… once again. However I didn't yell at him instead I simply marveled in his voice. I was simply breath taken at his ability to sing.

"_And I will take you in my arms,  
And hold you right were you belong.  
'Til the day my life is through..."  
This I promise you...  
This I promise you...  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before.  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore.  
I give you my word,  
I give you my heart." _

I clapped after he finished singing. His voice was remarkable it wasn't boyish or high but raspy and deep. It was simply great."Aiden what the hell man, you've you been holding out on me. You totally gained some cool points. Now you have five points wow Aiden that's a huge jump. You were in the negatives man," I shook my head before continuing. "The negatives." I smiled towards him and he just shook his head.

"Will you tell me what the hell that was? Didn't know you could sing Aiden and it was surprisingly good. But why the hell were you guys singing?" She questioned.

Aiden looked at me as his eyes darted side to side. He had no clue as to why I started to singing, so I spoke up.

"See Ashley I thought it was a perfect time for a song, you know to show you how much you mean to me." I told her in a serious tone.

_Definitely sounded believable there damn I should get in Oscar._

She smiled at me which eased my worries of her pressing further on the previous topic. "Bullshit!? You're avoiding the question, I'm not stupid Spencer, but I won't ask you again. I'll let you tell me when you are ready."

_So I totally take back the idea of getting an Oscar._

I came up to her and gave her a hug, it meant more than anything for her simply just let it go and let me tell her when I was ready.

"Thank you" slipped out of my mouth.

----------------------------------------------------

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Ashley asked.

I immediately grinned at her and answered "You. I want to do you for the rest of the day." She laughed and shook her head.

"Um no, sorry that can't happen, I don't think I can make it ha, good try though. Anyways tonight my house is free so I thought a party would be pretty sweet." She said as she kissed my hand.

"Party hmmm I love alcohol and I love dancing and oh and you so I suppose that would be sick!" I jumped up and tripped.

"Aw poor baby are you okay" I stuck my lips out and shook my head no. She quickly came over and reached down to give me a hug. I went to wrap my arms around her and she hands went after my stomach.

_Fuck me, not the stomach oh my god._

"Ashley stop, stop please!" I pleaded but she didn't let up so with the all the power left I possessed, I flipped her underneath me.

_Ah now this is much better. I always like being on top. I think it's the aggressive side of me that loves to dominate. Ha!_

"I like this situation much better." I raised both her hands over her head before continuing, "I forgot to mention my parents or I should say my dad wants you over for dinner tonight."

"Um will your mother be there?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course but think of this how much fun we can have torturing her. Oh I love this, say you'll come please?!" I eagerly asked her.

She shifted her weight on the bed and finally spoke, "Okay." There obviously wasn't that much confidence in her voice but I was truly happy that she complied to the idea.

"Well I need to go home, I'll be around six to pick you up okay?" I asked her and all she did was simply nod.

I kissed her forehead. "Ash don't worry everything will be fine, I would never let anything happen to you." I spoke honestly to her and then I closed my eyes

_Oh man my mom is going to flip!_

**A/N**

**Song: N'sync This I promise you (cringes) haha. Oh yea Aiden's voice in my head is like Steven Child… Youtube him one of his songs is On your side. I love his voice and he's not bad looking either actually rather hot. Anyways…**

**Thank you for the reviews and I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Just stick with the story it will be worth it well at least I hope you guys want me to continue to write this! You guys are great and keep continuing I love to hear from you guys. I'll have a FOF for next time and I'll update tomorrow lol. Okay so anyways love ya guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I swear I was going to do a FOF but I didn't. However I want to thank you for the comments you guys are awesome. Oh if I offend anyone with what I write I apologize and I'll try to watch what I write lol. Anyways once again thank you and I love ya.

Spencer's thought are in italics and so are songs.

Ch 19: Well Done

I closed my eyes for second before knocking on Ashley's door. I took a moment to pray to whoever would listen to me in my desperate need.

"Fuck okay. I really need this favor," I look up to the sky and then resume to favor. "This night with my mother needs to be civil. Ashley shouldn't bare the pain my mother loves to give me. I really don't know if you're listening to me but for the love of me help me out." My words were rushed and desperate but sincere.

My hand reached the door and I knocked. I stood outside for a few minutes before I just opened the door and went inside. I walked up the stairs into Ashley's room and didn't exactly expect her to be sleeping. She was simply beautiful, I really didn't want to wake her up but I had to.

"Ashley," I nudged her but she didn't budge. _Of course she wouldn't move she likes to play hard to get._ I laughed and traced her lips before I gently placed my lips on top of hers.

She smiled up at me and rubbed my face with her index finger. "Hey I didn't hear you knock or come in." She whispered at me.

"Well it could be because you snore so damn loud. I'm surprised you didn't wake yourself up with that annoying habit you have." I snickered.

She grabbed her heart and fell back on the bed. I rolled my eyes and dodged the arm that came towards my head.

"By the way Carlin, I do not snore, and for your information I didn't hear you because I was dreaming of Eva Mendes and I having se-" I hit her before she could finish.

"I'm hurt Ashley." I turned away from her and got off the bed. She got up immediately and went after me, her arms draped over me, trying to bring me back.

"Spencer I am so sorry I was just kidding." She said sincerely.

"Yea it hurt me Ashley to hear that," I tried to muster up a tear but I couldn't, so instead my voice cracked. "That I wasn't there with you and her." I took a deep breath and straightened my face, "How come you got her all by yourself, I'm so much hotter than you." I laughed at her expression and walked over to her closet.

_Too easy Davies, Too easy!_

"You know I don't understand my dad." She looked at me for second and I continued. "My dad is a great guy I get that, but why is her letting her stay until she finds an apartment? She's the one that wants to move out so fucking bad then her ass should already be out. She's the one that is causing the divorce, why the fuck can't see just stop being an ignorant bitch?" My teeth cringed and I just shook my head to clear my thoughts

"Spencer, you have to be patient, your dad is a great guy which is the reason he can't let her leave without having a place to go. I know your mom isn't that great of a person and is stuck in her ways but she's your mom no matter what" She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Why can't she get a hotel? I mean she has the money so what's the problem" I countered back.

"Maybe she wants to stay with you guys a little more than she realizes. Maybe she needs you, just like you need her." She said softly.

_I hate when the smart ass is right! _

"Whatever." I scoffed. She knew she was right and simply just laughed. I watched as she dug into her closet for something suitable to wear tonight. It took her about ten minutes until she came out with only a blue pair of skinny jeans and a white button up.

"Wow it took ten whole minutes, to find that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep." Was all she said and walked towards her bed. Ashley started to strip and it took almost all my will power not to go and fuck her right then and there. She looked up at me and grinned. She slowly tugged at her shirt and then lifted it up as she danced. I looked up at the ceiling and then back at her body.

_Oh god, help me! I have sinned, I have sinned, I have sinned, I have sinned._ I looked at her body and the shirt was gone. _Help me I have sinned, I have sinned. _

Ashley slowly started to approach me as she unzipped her pants. The music started to slowly play.

"_I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off,"_

_When did that get on!?_

"_Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off."_

Her hands slid into her pants causing me to instantly gulp. Ashley winked over at me and threw her pants over at me.

"_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it,"_

**Wam!**

They hit me in the head. I really tried to catch them I swear but my hands simply did not work. They were broken or should I say more like I had a minor malfunction due to a sexy brunette's lack of clothing.

_Oh god! I'm going to sin! _

"_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it"_

She places her hands behind my head as she dips in my lap and grinds to the song.

"_Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body"_

_Um I think there might just be a pool in my pants! Oh fuck me!_

She turns over to face me and her body slowly rolls down and back up. I go in for a kiss but she stops me shakes her head no and gets up.

_That girl's lucky I love her and I think she's sexy!_

"_Don't pick up, Don't pick up" _

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuckity-shit" I yelled out. Ashley turned to look at me with a confused look and I shook my head and answered my phone.

"Mother, I'm coming home now." I bit my tongue and closed my eyes. I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Ashley.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, let's go," she said and motioned to the door. I got up and walked down stairs, I felt her hand slip into mine. I paused for a second and turned around to give her a kiss. It was sweet and short yet reassuring, it was something I needed and I know she realized that.

-----------------------------------

We walked with our hands intertwined until we reached the door. I quickly pulled my hand out and opened the door.

"Hi dad" I said quickly. He never responded back only simply smile and refocused his attention on Ashley.

_Wow gee dad I love you to, asshole!_

"Hey Ashley." He said as he went to give her a hug.

"Dad what the hell, how can you love Ashley more than me?" I smiled and go hit in the arm.

"It's easy I don't see her as much as you, and she's not a little pain in the ass." He grinned and picked me up. I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug. It was short yet worth every penny of it. He put me down and smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well let's get this fucking nightmare over with now, shall we." I sighed for a brief second, "Hey I need to go up stairs for a second." Shortly after I said that I started heading up the stairs, Ashley tried to follow but I didn't want my mother to make a scene over the situation so I told her to entertain my dad.

A hand grabbed my arm, and I noticed it was my mother's.

_Oh fucking fantastic, this is really what I need right now! _I rolled my eyes and turned for a minute.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you for a second." She said earnestly. I looked up at her and nodded my head.

"What do have to say mom? What that you hate how I am? Or maybe you think I'm disgusting? No it has to be is that your little skank down there? Oh wait, I've already heard all those before and I know you, you are thinking those things, I see it right now in your eyes. And please, please leave Ashley out of this mom she doesn't deserve anything cruelly said to her. She is a great person with a great heart unlike other people I know." My words were calm yet spiteful. I need her to get the message and know I meant what I said. I couldn't have her hurt all the others that walked through the door.

"So if she's so great why'd she cheat on Glen with your ass?" She smiled, knowing right where to stab and twist blade.

"Thanks mom, glad to see you thing I'm worth something." I whispered and turned to leave before she had the chance to see my tears trace down my face.

_Ah mom glad you can still deliver a punch, especially in your older age. _

"Spencer dinner is ready." My dad shouted from downstairs.

I headed down stairs and was utterly surprised to see Madison here in my house.

"Um Madison, why the hell are you here? Did you bump your head and forget where you lived?" I asked seriously.

She rolled her eyes and answered, "No unlike you, people wanted me here, so blow me queer eye."

I immediately laughed and pointed to the kitchen. She passed me and I started to whisper huskily in her ear, "I already did remember, however I've moved on to bigger and better things or should I say sweeter things." A smirked moved across my face and I walked away leaving Madison frozen.

We all sat down. I looked up and noticed I had quite a fan base here, not only was Madison staring but I had Glen and Ashley as well.

_Well this fun I love being stared at, I also like being poked at and shouted oh and long walks on the beaches as well._

"Ashley will you say grace please?" My mother asked sweetly. I went to open my mouth and Ashley began to speak.

_Oh help me! _

She smiled at me reassuring and then started, "Yes I would love too." She smiled at Paula before resuming, "Bless us O Lord and for this meal which we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. I also want to thank the Carlin's for welcoming me in their home and allowing me to be in one of their memories."Ashley looked up and finished the grace with an "amen."

I was truly shock! _Aw Ashy you have grown up so fast, I taught you so well._

"So Ashley what are you plans in the future?" My mother asked her. Everyone turned to stare at her and she looked down for a second before answering.

"Well, Miss Carlin, I plan on attending college of course. I'm not sure where I want to go yet though. I think I might end up going UCLA or Columbia. I know for a fact, where ever I go I want to be with Spencer, so I have wait until I hear where she gets into before making a decision." She finished and smiled towards me.

"You already have gotten into this schools Ashley." Paula asked. Ashley nodded yes and left my mother silent.

Oh my god is that a hand?!

Ashley turned to look at me for a second and smiled evilly at me. Her hand slowly started to rub over my underwear.

_Thank you to me, for wearing a skirt ah I love myself so much right now. _

Her hand snuck under my panties, and rubbed over my clit. I squirmed under her touch causing the table to look at me. I smiled and forced a moan from coming out of my mouth.

_Oh god! _

"Well that great Ashley, I'm proud of you and I'm sure you will be with Spencer no matter what. Spencer extremely lucky to be with you, however I have no idea how she got you." My dad said and laughed at my face.

Ashley started to rub faster and my body wanted to heave up from my chair but that was simply not allowed to happen. I closed my eyes and spoke…

"Thanks dad." Was all I said and just rolled my eyes towards him.

Arthur's face had harden and become rather serious quickly "I'm kidding and you know that, Spencer you're one of kind and I love you more than anything." He finished and winked my way.

Ashley stopped.

_Why did she stop?!_

"So Spencer what are your plans for next year?" Paula asked me. There was something in her voice that made me flinch like she didn't expect me to do anything with my life.

_Man! Why me, I didn't say anything, man!_

"Well mother," I said rather harshly. "I got into NYU and Columbia and USCB. I haven't heard back from UCLA but I think it's rather too close to home if you know what I mean." I smirked her way knowing that I got under her skin.

"Wow Spency, I never thought you could or should I say did get into those schools. Well I guess everyone can be wrong from time to time. Glad you proved me wrong for once." She said calmly and collected.

_Fuck you! You only wish you could be me mother!_

I gritted my teeth and didn't say anything. I felt Ashley's hand grab mine under the table.

"So Ash, how's basketball going?" Glen asked.

_Oh I love you Glenie so much right now! Did I honestly just say that?! Oh hell, thank you a thousand times over._

Ashley was shocked that Glen was speaking to her. She stuttered for a second and then finally got out what she was trying to say, "Great we're undefeated and I think we'll make it to CIF which would be sweet you know since it's my last year."

"I'm Glad I think we'll make to CIF as well, which will be great because it's my last year as well. Hey dude I think Duke going to give me a scholarship." He said excitedly.

"Oh my god, that's sick man, I hope you get it, that school is awesome. I visited it last summer and it's sweet dude. You'll love it there." She smiled at him.

"Hey Glen are you and Madison an item?" My dad asked.

"You mean again right, dad? So yea Glen, are you and Madison an item again?" I asked amusedly.

_Ouch, what the hell that's my leg. It's a vital part of my body, you know I like to walk, run, kick, and well I don't know but I know I need that body part. Thanks honey, I love it rough but not all the time!_

"No Spencer, we are friends. You know something you seem not to be able to be with anyone!" He leered back at me and knew he was right.

I think I might uh I don't know insert my foot right now! I don't know what it is but I love to push his buttons.

-------------------

"Thank you for dinner dad and I'll see you tomorrow alright." I said to him and saw him nod.

I looked up at my mother and closed my eyes and opened them again, "Bye mom." She just looked away and walked into the kitchen.

_What did I expect? Maybe a simply bye I guess. "One day she'll wish she could turn back the hands of time so she could be with me." _

"Bye Mr. C I had a great time and the dinner was amazing. See you soon. Okay?" She said and smiled before she walked out the door.

"Spencer she's a keeper!" He hugged me and quickly whispered sorry before I left the house.

_I can't wait until tonight. Alcohol here I come!_

A/N: So thank you again for the lovely comments and I hope this extra long post was good enough. I hope that you comment more and next time I'll have a FOF. You guys are great!!!!!!

Songs: Pony by Ginuwine and Well done by Passion.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay thank you for the comments they mean a lot to me.

So FOF thing:

Spashley20: any party with Spencer is intense lol hope you like this one too.

BrownEyez44: Glad you like the strip tease and the banter too. I know this update isn't super soon but it took me a long time to right it lol.

Irondragonsll: Here's the next one I hope you enjoy.

Ladytink2011: Glad you like hun, that makes me happy

Momo The Great: Paula is a super bitch which sucks but is important in the story.

..Beautiful: Glad you like and yea Paula=bitch lol.

Blaqfoxfury: I'm glad you like the direction and yea Madison and Spencer I think could be hot but I like Spashley better.

Thank you for everyone else that commented on the other chapters.

Ch 20: Let the games begin

Alright

"Ashley let's go, we have a party to get to right?" I smiled and got into the car.

_God my mother is such a bitch. _I sighed and turned the ignition.

-------------------------------

Ashley went to get the keys out to open the door but it was already opened. Her expression was priceless everything for the party was already done. I looked over and saw Aiden and simply smiled at how well he did at setting up.

"Wow Aiden your gayness paid off you've done something right for once." I laughed after I finished.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes instantly. "Spencer at least" He pointed to himself, "I'm useful and not a pain the fucking ass."

"Oh you love this ass and I am useful, just only Ashley knows that." I winked her way and smirked at Aiden.

"Spencer, how am I suppose to know if your useful," I turn to look at her my face is completely shocked, I turn and see a glimpse of Aiden's smug face. I looked back at Ashley as she finishes. "When you haven't proved anything to me, honey." Ashley snickers and gives Aiden a high five.

_Oh my god what an asshole. I can't believe she had the balls to say that what am I chop liver._

"Well if you feel that way then I guess you'll never know how useful I can be then." I grinned and watched as her face dropped.

_One for Carlin, zero for Davies. Oh fuck me I what did I say. Insert foot now! _

Ashley walks over to me and I can't tell what her next move is, which troubles me. Her lips are pressed against my ear, my breathing becomes erratic. She starts to talk but I can't focus on her words her breath is paralyzing me.

I snap out of my gaze and realize how her husky and in control her voice is. "Spencer I'm so wet right now."

_Don't listen to her, control yourself, control yourself, control-_

"I want you inside of me Spencer, oh god I want you so bad. The thoughts of you inside of me is simply orgasmic."

_Oh c'mon Spencer don't be a pussy just- no stay strong this is a mind trick, she's just trying to get inside, get inside of me, no my mind, my mind. _

Her hand went up my skirt and under my panties. I felt my face become flush and I know Aiden is having a field day with my situation.

_Shit her tricks are working, I'm melting literally… so much for staying strong._

She continues to rub over my clit until I finally crack and lean in to give her a kiss. However she pulls back and presses her lips on my ear again. "Do you think I'll still not see how useful you are because I have a feeling you'll still be use of me and by the wetness," she points at my crotch and then finishes, "you want me just as much." She smirks and turns to go into the kitchen.

Aiden busts up laughing, my face is beet red and I am in no mood to hear him. "Aiden, why don't you shut the fuck up, god sake, at least I'm getting something."

_Oh shit that was definitely the wrong to say. Fuck me!_

"Oh real nice Spencer, real nice. Way to kick me while I'm down." He spits at me and leaves the room.

I close my eyes and rub my face for moment to collect my thoughts. I walk into the kitchen and go to talk to Ashley. However she is not in there only Aiden is. I owed him a huge apology for being a bitch.

My hand touches his shoulder, "Aiden look, I'm deeply sorry there was no reason to act like that, and say those hurtful things. I know Aiden this isn't the best time for you and I didn't think and I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me pweeeaaasseeee?" My hands clamp together as I give him my best pouty face.

"Alright you're forgiven but your probation." He smiles and embraces me in a hug.

"So when is this party going to get started?" I ask.

"Everyone will be arriving nine." I looked down at my cell phone and it was only around eight twenty.

_Oh I can' t wait to start the drinking!_

_------------------------------------------------_

_What is that? Oh Ashley god that feels good, you touching my leg._

"I like that, why are you moving so fast though?" I ask confusedly.

I look down and can't really see what it is but I don't think that Ashley. _Oh my god that damn __Chihuahua!_

"Owen, get the fuck off me!" I scream at the little demon.

Everyone turned to look at me, and as I looked down I caught the dog wink at me again.

"What I'm the new Doctor Doo Little, the dog was expressing some pent up energy. I was helping him." I slur out to the people.

_What the fuck did I just do? _

_Fuck I need to stop drinking_. I look up and people are staring at me I smile and walk over to the bar. _Yep if they don't I'm crazy now then they definitely do now._

The DJ started to transition into the other song.

"All right let's get this shit going!" He yelled into the mic. People start to sway to the beat as the song starts to play.

"_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby"_

I spot Ashley in the corner talking to a few people and so I make my way over to her the best I can without falling. Actually I am surprised I haven't fallen yet, normally by now I'm usually past out drunk or puking. She shakes her head at me and slowly starts making her way over to me.

"Hey where have you b-been?" I ask as I squint trying to see her.

"Come on," She sighs and then continues, "To bed." I shake my head no.

"I have a better idea lets go dance. I feel like dancing. Yes, yes I feel like dancing. I won't bit unless you want me too." I half shout at her.

_Aw isn't that cute ha-ha I said that the first time we danced together. I'm a hopeless romantic what can I say._

Ashley takes another deep breath and exhales and then smiled, "Okay, let go." She takes my hand and we make it to the dance area. __

"Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby"

Somehow are bodies are pressed together. Her body grinds into mine as my hands wonder around her hips. I can feel her breath on my neck turning me on more so.

"_Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer _

I turn her around and her arm wraps around my neck as my knee slowly starts to rub against her center. She lets out a low moan that sobers me up for the moment.__

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)" 

"Alright this goes out to all the Miss Independent women in this room."The DJ shouts.

The crowd goes wild as he transitions into the next song.

"_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are_) _Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
ooh it's somethin' about"_

Ashley opens her eyes and focuses her attention on me "God Spencer do you know what you're doing to me?" She asks.

_Oh believe I know baby, wait until I get in the bed. Oh you'll see the freak in the sheets." _

"_Just somethin about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
there's somethin about her"_

"Mhm I've got an idea, I bet you're so wet right now." I grin and continue to press up against her. "You are, aren't you honey. God I can taste you right now." Her back is now grinding into me, I placed my hands on her hip followed her lead into the song. __

"Said ooh it's somethin about  
kinda woman that want you but dont need you  
hey I can't figure it out  
there's something about her"

I close my eyes and just let the music course through my body.

"_Cause she walk like a boss"_

"Wait until I get you bed Carlin, I'm gonna show you whose boss. I hope you know what you're getting yourself in. Hours Spencer hours, do you have staying power? I hope you do!" I can feel her smirk and I smiled at her.

"_Talk like a boss  
manicured nails to set the pedicure off  
she's fly effortlessly." _

"Ash, Spence. Ash, Spence." Aiden interrupts once again. "C'mon a few us are going up stairs to play a few games and you're coming."

I look away and refocus on Ashley. "Piss off, and no we're not." I sternly tell him.

"You owe me Spencer, you won't be on probation on anymore." I roll my eyes at his excuse and nod my head yes.

_Fuck you Aiden, you douche._

I turn to face Ashley, and give her a smile before speaking "I owe the bastard, it'll be fun trust me the games usually are."

_Let the games begin._

"So what's the game we're playing?" Ashley asks.

_Oh girl you have so much to learn. It's so cute!_

"Strip tease." Aiden and I say together.

There were eight of us. There were always eight, I don't know why Aiden loves that number but I swear it's OCD status.

"Okay well I haven't played that before so will one of you douches tell me how to?"

"Alright I'll explain it. It's rather simple actually, but can be a very dangerous game if you have the right people to play with." I explain to her and then continue. "So one person rolls the dice if they equal an odd number then you drink, however if it lands on even then you strip."

She nods her head and then I resume, "In cases with doubles there are special rules okay? With double ones you have a choice to strip or drink, double twos you get to pass the shot to someone else anyone you want, double threes you have to do a body shot, double fours is truth or dare you can pick anyone you want, double fives you get the opportunity to put a piece of clothing back on and you have to roll again. Lastly, double sixes unfortunately you have to kiss the person to the right of you. Whatever team has the most cloths on wins. Do you understand?"

"Yea." She replies.

"So we are using Vodka for this game and don't bitch we have chasers for it." Aiden yells at us.

"Let the game begin." Someone shouts.

We organize ourselves boy, girl, boy, girl until we in a circle. I look across at Ashley and smile crookedly then take a sip out of my cup.

"Spencer you roll first honey bun." Aiden says.

_Oh joy! _

I slightly turn to look at Aiden before speaking. He grins at me and then makes a hand motion to hurry me up. I smile and flip him off as I pick up the dice.

"Why thank you Aiden, so fucking much!" I leer in his direction.

_Well here goes nothing right?_

I throw the dice on the table and wait it out. The dice swirl around for a few seconds and then finally stop.

Double fours,

_Sweet truth or dare._

"Aiden truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

_How predictable!_

"Okay," I smirked then went on, "I dare you to suck on Evan's nipple for twenty second. And go."

Evan's face was completely red. I know Aiden always had a crush on Evan, so why not expedite things while I have the chance.

Aiden winks as walks over there, Evan's eyes are shut tight. Aiden quickly discards the shirt rather quickly.

_Ah way to get down to business Aids _

He goes in for the kill. Instantly his mouth is on Evan's right nipple. I see his tongue lick up and down and then there is no more tongue visible he's sucking.

_Is it possible to leave a hickey there because oh boy is there going to be one tomorrow!_

"Time." I yell.

_Thank you Jesus no more of that_.

Evan is to the right of me and rolls.

Six

He pulls his shirt off and throws it against the wall.

_What the fuck is that Madison? oh god._

She gathers up the dice quickly and smirks my way as she rolls.

Four

_Whew thank you, thank you just drinking. _

It's Glen's turn, and he rolls.

Double sixes

_Oh shit Maddy going to be pissed. Actually this might lead to go entertainment._

Rachael turns and smiles softly Glen's way and he goes in smoothly. Their lips touch but it doesn't stop, their tongues seem to fight each other.

_I think I just throw up in my mother fucking mouth._

A shiver runs through my body as I turn to look away.

Madison gets up quickly and pulls the girl by her hair to get her off of Glen. Rachael screams as she dragged out the door.

"Sorry but she can't play anymore." She says rather loudly.

"Um okay psycho, well then lets continue with the game."

"Aiden lets go, we're waiting for your ass."

He flips me off and rolls.

Eight

He strips off his shirt.

"Woo, damn Aiden you're a hottie over there." Evan Shouts.

"Oh believe if you think I'm hot now, then wait until I get you in bed."

_Okay then_

Ashley looks over at me as she blows on the dice. She grins and releases them from her hand.

Double threes

_Oh fuck me. _

"Spencer, come here please."

"Oh wait we need mood music." Aiden screams.

"_It's seven o' clock  
On the dot  
I'm in my drop top  
Cruisin the streets (oh yeah)  
I gotta real pretty pretty little thang that's waiting for me  
I pull up  
Anticipating  
Good love  
Don't keep me waiting  
I got plans to put my hands in places  
I never seen girl you know what I mean"_

She lies me down and pulls my shirt up. Her hand rubs over my tattoo and immediately she starts to pour the salt on my stomach. I watch as she tosses it to the side after she finishes.

_Let me take you to a place nice and quiet._

"Are you ready?" She softly asks.

I nod yes.

She starts to suck.

I moan and as her lips slowly run around my navel. She stops for a second and rubs the lime around my tattoo.

"_There ain't no one there to interrupt. Ain't gotta rush, I just want to take it nice and slow"_

I open my eyes and our eyes instantly meet. Her eyes flicker a shade darker as her hand begins to touch my stomach. She breaks contact and goes back down.

"_Now baby tell what you wanna do with me. See I've been waiting for this for so long"_

I feel her tongue go in and out, "Oh god." I moan out.

"That's my sister!" Glen yells.

My breathing increases as her hands slip under my ass. My body lifts once again, as her sucking becomes harder than before.

"Glen shut up its hot." He turns to look at Madison and shakes his head.

My eyes roll back when she begins to lick around my hips, her hands slowly push my shirt back down.

"_We'll be makin' love until the sun comes up baby"_

She stops and picks up her shot and shallows.

Aiden smiles, "Damn I swear if I wasn't gay Ash, I would give you a go." He says.

My feeling withers away leaving me utterly paralyzed. I close my eyes and try to compose myself. _  
_------------------------------

About twenty minutes later the guys are left in their underwear.

Ashley rolls the dice, six

_Thank you god, no more bra. _

She removes her bra carefully trying not to expose herself. She folds her arms over her breast and smiles.

I look over and simply leer her way.

She raises her eyebrow "See something you like Carlin?" She says seductively.

"Eh nah," I slur "I was just wondering how it felt to be in your situation." I smirk and look down at myself. The only thing off my body was my shirt, but unfortunately my liver is going to die soon.

I get up and instantly fall.

_Okay that hurt my ass._

"Alright the games over."

"But I'm good, I swear." I tell Ashley.

"Mhm good my ass." She gets up and puts her cloths back on.

I get my drink somehow and shallow it. I sit back down and instantly regret that last shot.

_Shit, shit and here it comes. Drum roll please_

Ashley moves quickly and gets me a trash can.

_When did this get here?_

I longue over to hit the trash can but I don't think I got all of it in there.

"S-shit, Aiden guess what I don't need to have your babies anymore."

"What Spencer?" He asks confusedly.

"Well remember that one time I wanted your children, well I don't want Spaidens anymore, I want Spashleys. Yep, yep Spashleys! They'd be cuter children and they won't have a deformed head like yours.

And just like that everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys!?!?!?!??!?!

Thank you for the comments and I just wanted to let you know that there will be an update later tonight or tomorrow!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I'm back at school and things are a little rough. So hopefully you guys stay tune because I have some surprises up my sleeve yep yep.

-Ne verwithdraw


End file.
